To Love Some More
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A sequel to, To Love Again. This story sees Clarisse and Joseph return to Genovia for a Special Wedding, also they help a lost Daughter while in town before leaving, returning several months later for a Special Delivery. Later on Clarisse considers a move after a Death in the Family. With added things along the way. Please R&R Thank you! :) Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

_Firstly I would just like to say a big thank you to those who comments on the last chapter of To Love Again, this is the follow up so I hope you enjoy it._

ooOoo

It's been nearly 10 years since Clarisse and Joseph moved from the Palace into their own home, though a lot of things have changed since then, like them moving to Italy 5 years ago, to the town where Joseph was born, coming back to visit as much as they could. Now a couple day's after their 12th Wedding Anniversary they return to Genovia for a special Wedding that's taking place at the Church tomorrow followed by the Wedding Reception at the Palace.

Amelia Married 8 years ago, to a lovely man called Michael. She gave birth to their first child a Daughter, Philippa, named after her own father, 7 years ago then 2 years later Chloe followed, now pregnant with her 3rd child and still doing well as Queen of Genovia.

Pierre, Charlotte and their family moved back to the village 4 years ago. James now 21 done well in school and went on to university to study Law, Lilly now 17 has been going to college for the last year, Josh is now 12 and doing well in school, a few months after they left the village 10 years ago Charlotte gave birth to another girl, Ava who is now 9 and the year after she was born they welcomed another boy, Blake.

Sofia now 32, split from Greg 8 years ago, moving back to the village after the sale of their house. She's been in a relation with an old friend, Ryan for the last 4 years. They have a Son together, Hayden who is nearly 1. Ella is now 12 and still her Grandma's shadow whenever they see each other, Thea is now 10, both girls are doing very well in school.

Olivia is now 30 and has been in a committed relationship for the last 6 years. Both her and her partner, Jonathan, are in the medical field. They both live in London and try to get back whenever they have free time, hardly seeing the family however for the last couple years.

Sasha and Shades are still married and still living at the Palace, they have two children Rosie 8 and Joey 5. Shades is still head of security at the Palace and Sasha became Amelia's Personal Assistant. Her brother Jason is living in London also, Married to Lisa and have two children Jamie 5 and Sara 3.

Young Sasha, who is now 19 and still very much apart of the family.

And now this weekend almost 10 years later everyone comes together for a special wedding.

* * *

"Hello," Clarisse called out while coming through the front doors.

"Hello," came a voice coming from the private living room.

Clarisse looked over as they stood in the doorway "Pierre," she smiled.

"Mom," he exclaimed while rushing over, wrapping his arms around her and swung her around as Charlotte came into the hall "We wasn't expecting you until later," he smiled putting her back on her feet.

"Well, we thought we would come early and surprise you all," she smiled putting her hands up framing his face "I have missed this face," she smiled and kissed him before standing back and hugged Charlotte "Hello darling,"

"Hello Mom," she smiled as they parted.

"Where's Dad?" Pierre asked.

"Oh he was meant to be getting out the bags but Shades found us getting out the car," she smiled leaving her arm around Charlotte's back as Amelia appeared at her office door.

"I thought I heard your voice," she smiled while walking over to her "Welcome home Grandma," she smiled.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled giving her a hug then stood back while holding her hands and looked down at her bump "Well when did you suddenly pop out?" she asked with a small laugh and hugged her again.

"A few weeks ago," she smiled as they parted again "He or She is due a week before your birthday so I only have two and a half months left you know," she smiled.

"Ahh yes," she smiled and put her hands on her bump while bending over.

"You are going to be here for the birth aren't you?" Amelia asked while looking down at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Clarisse smiled while standing up and hugged her again "Are all the Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren at school?" she asked.

"Yes Mom," Pierre laughed.

"Ok, just checking." Clarisse laughed as Joseph appeared.

"Here he is," Pierre smiled and shook his hand.

"Yep, here I am." Joseph smiled and hugged everyone before standing back.

"Did you fly in this morning?" Amelia asked.

"We did, and came straight here." Clarisse smiled "I thought maybe us ladies could go out to lunch while the men go to their golf game."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Amelia smiled "Oh by the way would it be ok if Michael joined you?" she asked looking at Joseph and Pierre.

"Of course," Joseph nodded.

"That's not a problem," Pierre smiled.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled "Well your suite is ready for you when you are." she smiled "And if you don't mind I still need to make a couple calls, so I will catch up with you later on." she smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"Ok darling, see you in a bit." Clarisse smiled while watching her walk back into her office.

They stood in the hall way talking for a bit after being joined by Shades and Michael, then Clarisse and Joseph took their stuff up to their suite, unpacking and hanging up their outfits for the Wedding tomorrow.

Then as Clarisse sat reading the paper up in the suite Joseph headed downstairs to catch up with how things have been in the Palace, not long after Sofia knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Mom," she smiled as Clarisse looked up.

"Hey," she smiled seeing her coming in carrying Hayden "Hello my lil man," she smiled taking him from her "You've got so big since I last saw you," she smiled and at him as he pointed to her "Yes you have," she smiled and looked at Sofia "Hello darling,"

"Hey," Sofia smiled and kissed her cheek, giving her half a hug then stepped back "You didn't mind us coming up here did you?" she asked as she sat down.

"Of course not," she smiled sitting on the couch and rested Hayden on her lap "It's so lovely to see you again, it's been ages." she said looking over at her.

"I know," Sofia nodded "I wish you lived closer and not so far," she sighed.

"I know you do, so does Amelia." Clarisse said looking at Hayden as Joseph came back.

"Just wanted to let you know," he said moving and stood behind the sofa while leaning over it and put his arms down around Clarisse's shoulders as Hayden moved and sat next to her on the couch "Us Men are of for our golf game, ok?" he whispered and kissed her neck.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "Have a good game and hope you win," she smiled as Joseph grabbed hold of her hands "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he laughed and started messing around, and tried to tickle her as she tried to slap his hands away while laughing.

"Oi behave, your Grandson is sat right next to you, you know?" Sofia exclaimed with a smile as she watched her parents messing around as Ryan appeared at the door.

"What is going on?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh just my Parent's misbehaving, again." Sofia smiled.

"Hello Ryan," Clarisse managed to say then started laughing again as Joseph tickled her some more "Stop it!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hands.

"Ok, that's enough now." he smiled as Clarisse tipped her head back and looked at him "See you later," he smiled and kissed her forehead and stood up.

"You call that a kiss?" Clarisse asked with a cheeky smile.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he said leaning over the arm of the chair and placed a soft kiss to her lips then stood back "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled with a nod and watched him kiss Hayden "See you later," she smiled.

"Of course," he nodded and kissed Sofia.

"Enjoy your game of golf Ryan," Clarisse smiled as he kissed Sofia "We will catch up later on," she nodded as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Will do," he nodded and rubbed Hayden's head "See you all later on," he smiled and walked out with Joseph.

"I am so pleased to see you and Daddy are still very much happy and still in love," Sofia smiled while watching Clarisse play with Hayden.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled.

"Still got it eh?" Sofia smirked.

Giving her a cheeky smile "Of course," she smiled then started laughing "We ain't past it yet, you know!" she exclaimed.

Sofia smiled and watched her play with Hayden.

Not long after they headed downstairs just as Shades and Sasha come back in.

"Hey Aunt Clari," Sasha exclaimed while running over and flung her arms around her giving her a hug.

"Ok the car seat is in the people carrier ready," Shades smiled "Amelia has asked that I and Paul attend this lunch with you,"

"Ok Shades," Clarisse nodded "Thank you," she smiled while rubbing Sasha's back.

"Is the pushchair in the car too?" Sofia asked.

"Yep," Shades nodded and laughed a little as Sasha stepped back from Clarisse.

"That was a long hug, are you ok darling?" Clarisse asked.

"Yep," Sasha smiled with a nod "I'm just happy to see you," she smiled and kissed her.

"I'm happy to see you too," she smiled.

"Are we ready to go now?" Amelia asked while coming into the hall.

"I think so," Clarisse said while looking around "Is everyone here that should be?"

"I think so," Amelia nodded while looking around "Oh what about Lilly Char?" she asked.

"She's running late, so she's going to meet us there," Charlotte smiled.

"Ahh ok," Amelia smiled back "Let's go then."

After a few minutes they left the Palace and headed into town, calling at a cafe for lunch and coffee. After they ordered their drinks while waiting for Lilly they all had a catch up.

"Oh I just remembered," Amelia exclaimed as everyone looked at her "I have your Anniversary present at home," she smiled as Clarisse drank some of her coffee "But did you and Grandpa have a lovely day?" she asked and sipped some of her water.

"We did," Clarisse nodded "We had a lovely day indeed," she nodded with a cheeky smile while putting her cup back down.

"Ooo I saw that twinkle in your eye," Sofia exclaimed "And the smile on your face," she laughed.

"Aww Aunt Clari you always give so much away with that twinkle and smile." Sasha smiled and laughed with Sofia and Amelia.

"What?" she exclaimed while shrugging "I didn't say anything, I just smiled and since when has that been a crime?" she smiled then looked down while biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not say anything," Sofia laughed.

"Hey," Lilly exclaimed while rushing over to the table "Hey Mom," she said kissing Charlotte's cheek and walked around to Clarisse "Hey Grandma," she smiled as Clarisse moved her chair back a little and turned to her "I have missed you so much," she exclaimed while sitting on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck while kissing her cheek.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Amelia smiled while getting her phone from her pocket "Let me take a photo of you two." she smiled at them.

"Take one on mine too," Lilly smiled while grabbing her phone and passed it to her.

"And mine," Clarisse smiled "Can you get my bag for me please Lilly?" she asked.

"Of course," she smiled while leaning over and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and got her phone from the bag and passed it to her.

"Oh wow you have an Iphone too?" Amelia smiled.

"Yes, Joseph got it me about a month ago after I lost my other one," Clarisse said putting her bag down "I told him I didn't want an Iphone, but did he listen?" she asked while looking at Lilly as she sipped her coffee, as Amelia took a photo and started laughing "What's so funny?" she asked.

"The look on your face while looking at Lilly drinking your coffee," Amelia smiled finding the photo and passed her the phone to show them.

"Oh send that to me Mia," Lilly said handing her the phone back.

"Will do, now lets take these other photos." Amelia smiled as Lilly put her arm around Clarisse's shoulders again while resting the side of her head against hers "Aww that's so cute," she said taking the photo then put the phone down and picked up Lilly's taking a photo and passed it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled checking the phone.

"Ok, one more I believe," she said looking at Clarisse "What's your pin?" she asked "Oh wait I think I know it," she smiled and put it in and started laughing when she got it right.

"Yeah I was going to say you should know that," Clarisse smiled.

"I don't know it, what is it?" Lilly asked while looking back at her.

"I will tell you later," Clarisse smiled and posed for another photo with her.

"I took the photo Grandma, but I accidentally opened a text?" Amelia said looking at her.

"Whose it from and what does it say?" she asked while looking over at her.

"It's from Olivia, she said her and Jon will be at the Palace around 6ish maybe 7ish." she smiled back over at her.

"Text back and say, um..." she thought a second "Ok darling, see you this evening." she smiled "Or something along those lines." she smiled while picking up her coffee.

"Ok," Amelia smiled as the waiter came over.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Sofia smiled.

They ordered their food and sat talking again while waiting for it to arrive.

"Grandma," Lilly said while turning to look at her "Can I put the photos we took today on my Facebook?" she asked.

"Facebook?" Clarisse asked as Lilly nodded "Oh I know, yes if you want to." she smiled at her.

"Thank you," she exclaimed and gave her a hug "You should so get a profile on there, Grandpa has one and he thinks you should get one too." she nodded "We are all on there," she said putting her arm back around her shoulders.

"I know he thinks I should get one, but I'm not gonna get one." Clarisse answered while looking at her.

"Oh Mom, you should you will love it." Sofia smiled.

"I will think about it, Ok?" she asked as Lilly held up her phone to her "What's that?"

"My new profile picture," Lilly smiled and kissed her on the lips "Thank you Grandma," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled.

Lilly sat showing her some other photos from Facebook while waiting for their food, not long after it arrived. After paying they headed off to the mall to do a bit of shopping.

"Here Mom," Sofia said handing her some stuff to put on top of the buggy and carried on looking at the stuff next to them.

"Thanks," Clarisse said taking it and noticed what it was "I really don't understand why women want to put themselves through the uncomfortableness of wearing a thong," she said putting the stuff on the buggy as Sofia looked back at her with a laugh.

"You can not stand there and tell me that when you used to own some yourself, and don't tell me you didn't," she laughed while grabbing her hand as she put it up to her "I saw your washing pile a few times remember," she laughed.

"Yes well that was years ago, and I only wore them for your father." Clarisse said as Sofia let go of her hand "I hated them, they were terribly uncomfortable," she exclaimed as Sasha came over.

"What's terribly uncomfortable?" she asked while holding something up.

"Oh I like that," Clarisse smiled while grabbing the bottom.

"Don't change the subject," Sofia exclaimed while leaning in "And she's talking about thongs, she's just gone embarrassed because I caught her out!" she laughed.

"Oh," Sasha started laughing.

"I am going to leave you two to carry on while I go over to the children's part, and I'm taking Hayd with me." she smiled and walked off leaving them giggling.

After a couple more hours they left and headed back to the Palace, just in time to see all the Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren arrive home. Clarisse spent some time with them and helped with their homework.

* * *

After getting changed for dinner Clarisse headed back downstairs to find James stood waiting at the bottom.

"Grandma," he exclaimed as she stopped and looked at him.

"James," she smiled and carried on while extending her arms to him.

"So glad you and Grandpa could make it," he said taking her hands as she stepped in front of him and kissed her "Thank you," he smiled giving her a hug.

"Oh well we wouldn't miss this for the world," she smiled as they stepped apart "Where is your Bride to be anyway?" she asked looking around.

"She's just in the office with Amelia and Grandpa," he nodded as Clarisse put her hand up and cupped his cheek "What's wrong?" he asked as she tilted her head a little.

"You look just like your Father did when he was 21," she nodded a little and put her hand down as he took hold of it.

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed her cheek again as Amelia, Joseph and the Bride to be came out "Here they are," he smiled looking over at them.

"Clari," she exclaimed while rushing over and hugged her "I have missed you,"

"We have missed you too," Clarisse smiled.

"I have just been talking to Joe, and asked him that since my Father isn't here to do it I wondered if he would do the honor of giving me away." she smiled looking at him as he stood smiling.

"He said yes, right?" Clarisse asked while putting her arm around her waist.

"Of course I said yes," He smiled "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"Good," Clarisse smiled at him then back at James and his Bride to be just as the door opened.

"Mom," Olivia exclaimed while dropping her bag and ran to her.

"Livy," she smiled wrapping her arms around her waist giving her a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much," she smiled pulling back a little and kissed her.

"Let me look at you," Clarisse said taking her hands and looked her up and down "You need to put some weight on young lady," she said putting her hands on her hips while stepping closer.

"Oh I don't Mom, don''t be silly," she laughed a little while turning as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you looking after yourselves?" Joseph asked and shook Jonathan's hand.

"We are, of course." he smiled.

"Good," Joseph nodded and watched as Clarisse and Olivia stood hugging "Maybe you should save some hugs for the others, I know they are all dying to see you again." he smiled as Olivia hugged James and his wife to be.

"Of course," she smiled "Where are they all?"

"They are out in the back garden, ready for the meal." James smiled.

"Ok," Olivia nodded and ran through the Palace and out to the back.

Clarisse stood watching as everyone else followed then looked at Joe as he stopped and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her.

"I just can't believe that our baby is 30," she smiled as he took his hands "And that our Grandson is getting married tomorrow." she said shaking her head "It's gone so fast,"

"I know," he said bringing her hands up to his face "It only seems like yesterday they were babies," he sighed as she nodded "Come on though," he said giving her a gently pull "The dinner awaits," he smiled back at her and led her through the Palace.

* * *

_Hope you all liked the first part :) Please R&R, all comments welcome :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to Tengland2, LoveJulie35 and Johanna-002 for reading and commenting, thanks to everyone else if you read this story. I apologize for not updating for a while, but here is the next part for you all :) _

_BTW I just want to say something, Age is just a number to me, no matter how aged Clarisse and Joseph get they will forever be young in my eyes :) And will always be the best loved up couple ever! _

_Romance never dies, that's for sure!_

_Enjoy :)_

ooOoo

Chapter 2.

The following day.

After having a shower Joe came out to find Clarisse had moved to the middle of the bed, resting on her front with the sheets just covering her lower half, with a smile he climbed on the bottom of the bed and slowly crawled up, placing soft kisses to her lower back as the gently breeze from the open french doors swept through the room.

"Mmmm." Clarisse smiled "What a lovely wake up call," she giggled as his kisses caused her to shiver a little.

He lifted his head and looked up at her while placing his hands on the bed either side of her hips "I thought you might like this," he smiled and carried on kissing over her back, smiling at her small moans.

Kissing her shoulder with a smile as Clarisse lifted her head while her eyes remained closed, he moved one knee on the bed between her thighs as she took a deep breath and felt his hand on her side as he worked his way back down.

Kneeling on the end of the bed he smiled "Turn over," he whispered and watched her turn slowly over onto her back "Gorgeous," he smiled while leaning over a little and slipped his hand under her ankle, slowly bringing it up while not taking his eyes from hers.

Clarisse watched as he kissed the inside of her ankle and started working his way up her left leg, side, breast and shoulder, slowly moving his kisses down to her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue as she closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

Satisfied he started on the right side, doing the same he done to the left side. Working his way back up her body, he started kissing her chest and shoulders while placing his knees on the bed between her legs.

"What's got into you this morning?" she asked as he lifted his head.

"What?" he asked "Can't a man pleasure his wife anymore without being asked whats going on?" he chuckled as she smiled.

"You know what I mean?" she smiled while placing her hands on his sides as he rested his body down on hers "First last night and now this morning," she gave him a cheeky smile.

He smiled kissing her softly while placing his arms on the bed resting them along hers "I can't help it if I find my incredibly sexy, very adorable, most beautiful wife so amazing that I want to make love to her as much as I possibly can." he smiled as she chuckled.

"Creep," she smiled while moving her hands onto the tops of his arms as he raised himself a little.

"What?" he gasped "I can't help it Clari," he whispered between kisses then looked deep into her eyes "I just can't help it," he whispered while looking down between their bodies as he entered her slowly and looked back up as she closed her eyes, making him bite his bottom lip as she rested her legs against his hips "Mmm you feel so good, baby." he whispered and smiled as she smiled back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm," she moaned and lifted her head, kissing him deeply as he moved his hand to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"You are so very sexy baby," he whispered and moved his other hand up onto the side of her head as she rested it back on the pillow, tangling his fingers in her hair and started kissing her slowly as she moved her hands onto his back digging her nails into his flesh.

* * *

Heading down the stairs with a glass of water she couldn't help but hum to herself, reaching the bottom she smiled when she saw Shades coming through the hall while looking down at some papers in his hands not paying attention.

"Morning Shades," she said stopping on the last step as he looked up in surprise "Are you on duty this morning?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded "And good morning," he smiled when she smiled.

She nodded once then smirked "Please pay attention to what your doing then and not stare down, you never know what may be in front of you." she smiled and stepped from the last step.

"Of course, Clarisse." he nodded and watched her nod once and walk around the stairs towards the kitchen.

He carried on his way as Clarisse headed to the kitchen door. Only when she reached it she went to put her hand up and quickly put it down as she saw the door coming towards her, trying to step back to get out the way, not moving in time, it ended up knocking her arm with the glass in making her scream out as the water splashed over her.

Hearing someone gasp from inside the kitchen she stepped back again while holding her arms out as the water soaked through her dress and ran down her chest, slowly the door opened to reveal Jason stood with a cheeky smile.

"You," she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Clari," he gasped and grabbed her hand pulling her through to the kitchen.

"Opps," Sofia said and started laughing with the others, followed by Jason as he grabbed a towel.

"I'm so sorry," he said starting to pat her chest with the towel.

"I am," she said quickly grabbing it from him "Capable of doing that myself, thank you very much." she smirked at him then looked down while wiping her chest and top of her dress.

"Again," he said watching her "I am sorry,"

"Oh don't be, it was only water." Clarisse shrugged and put her arms up "Now give me a hug," she smiled.

He smiled and stepped forward putting his arms around her waist, giving her a hug "I have really missed you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you too," she said stepping back "Where are Lisa and the children?" she asked.

"Up in our guest rooms," he smiled "Having a rest." he nodded while taking her hands in his "They can't wait to see you again," he smiled.

"And I can't wait to see them either, as soon as they are rested bring them to see me, ok?" she asked as he nodded "Good," she smiled.

"Anyway I will see you all later," he smiled and headed out the kitchen.

"You look nice Mom," Olivia smiled as she walked over and lent over her, giving her a kiss then stepped back.

"Thank you," she smiled while looking down and moved around to Amelia "Your Dad got me this dress a while ago and I thought it was about time I wore it," she smiled and kissed Amelia "Morning Darling," she smiled.

"Morning Grandma," Amelia smiled "It really suits you," she nodded as Clarisse kissed Sofia then sat down.

"Yeah it does," Sofia nodded "We were talking about that actually,"

"About what?" Clarisse asked while looking up at her.

"How much you've changed since leaving Genovia," Olivia smiled "In a good way though," she nodded while standing up and grabbed some cups and the coffee pot, pouring some out for everyone.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled taking her cup as Ella came in.

"Hey Grandma," Ella smiled standing next to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Darling," Clarisse smiled giving her a kiss and watched her sit down on her lap "What is it with people wanting to sit on my lap lately?" she asked and started laughing.

"Yeah, before you used to wear suits all the time, being formal." Amelia nodded as Clarisse sipped her coffee.

"Then once Amelia took over, you changed but not much, it's only since you moved away that you fully changed and we love it." Olivia smiled while sitting back down.

"Well thank you," Clarisse nodded while putting her cup down.

"I think it's cool," Ella smiled while turning a little and looked at Clarisse "I have a cool Grandma, and that's awesome." she smiled putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"How so Darling?" Clarisse asked while wrapping her arms around Ella's waist.

"Because you can pull of wearing a Maxi dress," Ella smiled.

"That is true," Amelia nodded and sipped her water.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and kissed Ella then sipped some of her coffee again.

"Uh oh," Sofia exclaimed as everyone looked at her.

"What?" Olivia asked as Sofia looked back at her.

"Don't you see it?" Sofia asked winking at her then looked back at Clarisse "She's got that twinkle again," she smirked as Olivia and Amelia looked at Clarisse.

"What twinkle?" Ella asked looking at Clarisse then back at Sofia "I don't get it!" she said looking back at Clarisse.

"You're too young to understand," Sofia smiled "Been up to much Mom?" She asked and started laughing with Amelia and Olivia as Clarisse blushed.

"Ah Ha!" Amelia laughed "She just gave it away," she smiled.

"I'm not saying anything," Clarisse smiled while looking at Ella.

"I don't get it?" Ella asked.

"You will when you're old enough Darling," Clarisse smiled.

"Ok," Ella smiled and gave her a hug.

Not long after Ella left them too it as Joseph came down.

"Hey Daddy," Sofia smirked over at him as Clarisse stood up "Been up to much lately?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled while looking over as Clarisse stood next to Joseph.

"They are on to us," She smiled as Joseph looked at her.

"Oh really now?" he asked her then looked over at the girls all smiling over at them "Not much has changed then, has it?" he smirked and quickly grabbed Clarisse dipping her which made her laugh then started kissing her slowly as she moved her hand onto the back of his neck.

"Oh eww," Sofia exclaimed and started laughing while looking at Olivia who gasped.

"That will teach you," Joseph smiled while standing Clarisse back up straight while laughing.

"Yes, I guess it will." Olivia laughed and finished her coffee.

"Now," Joseph whispered while grabbing Clarisse's hands and moved her around, and stood blocking the view from the girls "Where did you disappear to earlier?" he whispered.

"Where do you think I disappeared too?" she asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there, I missed you." he whispered as she put her hands up, framing his face with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said tilting her head a little "I will admit though, I loved the way you woke me this morning?" she smiled stepping closer while putting her hands back down "I am still tingling from all the kisses you gave me," she whispered as he ran the back of his fingers over the swell of her breasts, making her look down for a second then slowly looked up into his eyes.

"Are you wearing a bra?" he asked.

"What a random question?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, locking her gaze with his.

"Mom?" Olivia called out.

"Yes," she said and lent to the side a moment later, looking over at her as Joseph cupped her breast with one of his hands.

"Did you want some more coffee?" she asked while holding the coffee pot up.

"Yes please," Clarisse smiled with a nod and stood back and looked down with a small laugh "Joseph, behave." she whispered while putting her hand up onto his and looked back up into his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were wearing a bra, that's all." he smirked while turning his hand and locked fingers with hers for a second while stepping closer.

"Well I am," she nodded not taking her gaze from his, hardly noticing he had moved his hands onto her sides.

"Good," he nodded with a cheeky smirk and nodded a couple times "You drive me crazy, I just can't help myself." he whispered as she laughed a little.

"I hope you are behaving over there," Amelia smiled over at them "THIS is the kitchen and not your bedroom after all." she laughed and sipped her coffee.

"We are, don't worry." Joseph said turning his head to the side, looking at them over his shoulder then looked back at Clarisse while stepping closer and kissed the corner of her mouth trying to get a response.

"Joseph," she whispered while looking into his eyes as he kissed her top lip "Oh god," she whispered as he started kissing her slowly.

He smiled as she tilted her head to one side then the other as she deepened the kiss, he moved his hands up resting them just below her bosom, almost cupping them as he ran his thumb over the front of her dress, teasing her as she put her hands up on to the sides of his face, sweeping her thumbs across his cheekbones.

"Oi, this is the kitchen you know." Amelia exclaimed as they carried on, making them laugh.

"Is there any electric plugs behind them?" Olivia asked.

"Um..." Amelia thought and looked at her "No, why?" she asked and watched as she stood up "What are you doing?" she asked as Olivia grabbed a glass and filled it with water "Oh Grandma will kill you," she whispered as Olivia shrugged.

"I don't care, it will be funny." she smiled and sneaked over to them still kissing and quickly gave Sofia and Amelia a smile and turned back to them, chucking the water over them as Clarisse screamed she ran over to the table as they both stood apart "This is a kitchen, remember?" she smiled and noticed Joseph moving closer to her "Oh no!" she exclaimed and ran through the door into the hall as Joseph rushed after her, making Amelia, Sofia and Clarisse laugh as she grabbed a tea towel and dried herself again.

* * *

After a while some of the wedding party arrived as Clarisse spent sometime with Jason and his family, plus her Grandchildren. Enjoying a lunch with the family, followed by doing a couple checks on how things were being set up with Joseph.

Later as Clarisse stood at the sink getting a glass of water Joe stood in the door way watching her for a few seconds then slowly walked over as she sipped her water.

"Finally," he said placing his hands on her sides "I get you alone for a few minutes," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes you do," she smiled turning her head to the side as he kissed her cheek.

Taking her glass from her he smiled against her cheek then sipped her water "Thank you," he smirked placing the glass in the sink then wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her neck.

"Is all the security sorted for later?" she asked while putting her hands on his arms.

"Yep," he said and kissed her neck again while pressing himself against her bottom.

"Joseph," she giggled "Behave," she said turning around to look into his eyes "We have to start getting ready soon and after all this is the kitchen." she smirked while putting one hand up and cupped his cheek.

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself." he smirked and kissed her a couple times.

"You know," she started while moving her hands onto his chest "I really can't believe our Grandson is getting married today." she said looking into his eyes.

"I know it doesn't feel real does it?" he asked "Though he is marrying a special lady." he smirked "Well not as special as you of course," he chuckled as she tilted her head a little "But still she's pretty special." he smiled.

"Yes she is," she nodded as Charlotte came in and looked at them both in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't realize you two were in here," she said going to turn around "I will leave you alone,"

"No Charlotte, it's alright." Clarisse smiled as Joseph stepped back.

"I will go and do some final checks, see you in a bit." he nodded and walked out as Clarisse watched then looked back at Charlotte.

"Is everything alright?" she asked "Charlotte?" Clarisse said while moving and stood next to her "What's wrong?" she said putting her hand on her back as she looked at her "Come on, lets sit down and talk?" she whispered.

"It's just the whole James getting married thing, I am happy for them both don't get me wrong." she said looking at her as they sat down.

"I know that feeling, I was the same when Pierre married you and when Sofia married Greg, it's normal to feel like that when one of your Children get married." she said putting her hand on Charlotte's "You may even cry at the Wedding, but the feeling you get after is amazing and makes you so proud of them." she smiled as Charlotte looked at her.

"Pierre seems to be fine with it all," Charlotte whispered "I'm just a bag of nerves though." she added.

"That's normal too," Clarisse smiled "But I bet you when we are in the church and they are saying their vows, Pierre will be crying." she smiled "The same as Joseph." she laughed as Charlotte smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, your right." Charlotte smiled "Thank you for making me laugh."

"No problem," Clarisse smiled while leaning closer and hugged her "I am always here for you if you need me, you know this." Clarisse smiled and sat back "Right," she said checking the time "We best go and start getting ready, it's nearly time." she said standing up and pushed the chair under the table.

"Ok, I will head up in a bit I just need to do a couple things first." Charlotte said standing up.

"Ok darling, see you later ok?" she smiled while rubbing Charlotte's arm.

"Of course," Charlotte nodded and watched her walk out.

After Clarisse got ready she headed to the Bride to be's suite and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," she smiled towards the door as Clarisse opened it "Hey," she smiled.

Coming in and shut the door she turned to her "Sasha," Clarisse said with a smile while walking over and took her hands "You look beautiful." she said giving her a hug then stood back and held onto her hands again.

"Thank you," Sasha smiled while looking down at her dress then back up at her "I can't believe it's today." she said taking a deep breath and let it out while putting her hand on her tummy.

"I know, it's come around so quickly." Clarisse said watching her "But please don't cry though as we have to leave soon and we won't have time to re do your make up, Darling." Clarisse smiled.

"I won't, I have already had a cry today." she nodded while looking at her.

"Good," Clarisse smiled and rubbed one of Sasha's hands while looking at her "Do you have your something new, old etc?"

"Yep," Sasha smiled while pointing to the tiara in her hair "Borrowed from you, of course." she smiled "Something new is this necklace from Sofia and Olivia," she nodded while taking hold of it in her hand "Something blue is the blue diamonds in the tiara." She smiled at Clarisse "Pierre told me the story about the day you wore this for your wedding to Rupert."

Clarisse nodded "He told me," she smiled at her "What's your something old?"

"A coin that my Great Grandmother gave her daughter, then she gave it to my Mom when she married my Dad on her wedding day," she said going to get it and came back, handing it to her with a smile "It's sort of a tradition in my family to pass this coin down on their wedding days, though my Mom couldn't with me." she sighed.

Clarisse looked at it for a second then handed it her back "You know they are here in spirit don't you?" she asked as Sasha looked down.

"I know," She nodded and slowly looked up at her.

"Good," Clarisse said cupping her cheek then hugged her as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sasha called out and saw Joseph opening the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked while pushing the door up.

"Yep," Sasha nodded while putting the coin in a safe place.

"Just having a little chat," Clarisse said nodding to Joseph.

"Ok," he said standing next to them "The car is ready for you to go with the Bridesmaids." he said looking at Clarisse.

"Ok, will see you there then." she kissed his cheek then Sasha's "See you in a bit." she smiled giving her another hug then left.

* * *

When Clarisse and the Bridesmaids arrived at the church she greeted a few people who were waiting outside then headed in to see most of the people sat ready, with a grin she headed towards Pierre and James stood at the alter ready.

"Don't you look handsome today," she smiled as James turned to her.

"Grandma," he beamed and hugged her "Thanks!" he smiled kissing her cheek and stepped back.

She smiled and gripped his chin for a second as he laughed "You look just like your Father on his Wedding day," she smiled while letting go and looked at Pierre.

"Thanks Mom," Pierre smiled stepping closer and put one arm around her giving her a hug "Char told me you had a chat earlier," he whispered and looked into her eyes "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled patting his chest then looked at James "Are you nervous yet?" she smiled.

"Nope," he said shaking his head.

"Well give it time," she smiled and cupped his cheek "You're Bride looks beautiful." she smiled and kissed his other cheek before stepping back.

"Thank you Grandma," James nodded.

"Ahh Prince James," Reverend Michael smiled while standing next to them as Clarisse looked at him in surprise "May I borrow you for a couple minutes," he said as James nodded and walked of with him.

"Prince James?" Clarisse asked while looking at Pierre "I thought he wasn't using his title today?" she asked.

"He wasn't, but changed his mind out of respect for the Renaldi line." he started "We were meant to talk to you about it but completely forgot, I hope you don't mind." he said standing in front of her.

"Of course not," she shrugged while nodding her head "He is a Renaldi, it's only right he uses his title on his Wedding day." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you," Pierre smiled and hugged her.

* * *

After the service they posed for some family photos then headed back to the Palace, after dinner everyone mingled a bit as more photos were taken then the reception started.

Everyone stood around the dance floor as the married couple shared their first dance together which turned into a surprise dance craze mix of songs.

Clarisse smiled as she sat down next to Pierre and sat talking to him for a bit as Joseph sat the other side of her, placing his hand on her thigh as he lent over her lap to talk to Pierre himself, not long after Clarisse put her hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Do you want to swap with me so you and Pierre could talk better?" she asked as he looked at her.

"No why?" he asked giving her thigh a small squeeze.

"Well you two are deep in conversation while leaning over me I just thought if you sat here instead you two could carry on and not be leaning over me." she smiled at him.

"Ahh I see, alright then." he smiled while standing up and moved next to the table as she moved into his seat.

"There," she smiled patting the seat while looking up at him as Pierre sat laughing "Much better." she smiled as he sat down.

"Much," he smiled and held onto her hand as he looked back to Pierre "Where were we?" he asked as Pierre sat laughing.

Clarisse laughed while letting go of his hand and went to get a drink and stood talking to a couple of the guests as James and Sasha came over to her.

"Hey Grandma," he smiled putting his hand on her back while looking at the guests "Can I steal her for a few minutes?" he smiled as they nodded "Thank you," he said and looked at Clarisse.

"What's wrong?" she asked and sipped her drink.

"We just wondered if we could go to your place in Italy for a few days?" he asked "I know we have a honeymoon planned for next week, but we just wanted to get away before that, you know." he smirked at her.

"Of course you can," Clarisse smiled "I will get the keys for you, but wait." she said looking at them "You aren't leaving right now are you?" she asked.

"No about 8ish." he smiled.

"Ok, good." she nodded "Yeah I will get the keys for you, though be warned Joseph and I will be returning there tomorrow night."

"Oh that's not a problem, if you don't mind us being in the house at the same time." he asked.

"Of course not," Clarisse smiled and cupped his cheek "You are both welcome in our home whenever you like, you know that." she smiled and hugged them both "I will go and get the keys for you." she nodded.

"Thank you Grandma," James smiled and watched her head back into the Palace.

After a while she came back down and gave them the keys, carried on talking to a few people then went and sat back down next to Joseph who was still talking to Pierre and had cuddles with Hayden.

Joseph smiled when he saw Clarisse was sat next to him "Hey, when did you get back?" Joseph asked and sipped his drink.

"A little while ago," she smiled at him as he leaned closer to kiss her but got pushed away by Hayden "Someones feeling grumpy today," she said looking at him "I think you got some competition." she smiled at Joseph.

"I think I have," he said taking Hayden's hand "Just letting you know Mr, she's mine." he smiled as Clarisse laughed "So don't try anything you," he laughed and kissed Clarisse quickly before he had a chance to push him away again then pulled a sad face when Hayden started crying.

"Aww don't cry Hayd," Clarisse said hugging him.

"Aww I'm sorry," he said while watching Clarisse move Hayden so he was sat on her lap and snuggled into her with his comfort blanket.

Not long after Sofia brought the pushchair over for him with Ella as Clarisse stood up.

"Are you coming out with us tonight Mom?" Sofia asked as Clarisse put Hayden in the pushchair.

"You're going out?" she asked while looking up at her still leaning over the pushchair.

"Yeah, after James and Sasha leave us lot, except for Amelia we are going out." she smiled "Lilly is watching the girls and Daddy is watching Hayd for us." she smiled.

"Is he now?" she asked while turning a little and looked back at him with a smile as he rubbed the back of her leg "He didn't tell me that." she smiled back at Sofia.

"Oh," she whispered "Anyway, are you coming?" Sofia asked while Joseph stood up and put his hands on Clarisse's hips as she strapped Hayden in the pushchair.

"I will think about it," she said while watching Hayden stir "Go back to sleep darling, it's alright." she said reaching up and brushed his hair back as he turned his head the other way and closed his eyes again "Good boy," she smiled and stood up straight while sorting out his blanket.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked while looking at Clarisse and moved his hand to her back.

"Sofia is just telling me about your plans on looking after Hayd tonight, did you forget to tell me?" she smirked as he moved his head closer.

"I did actually," he whispered and kissed her a couple times "Sorry," he smiled and looked at Sofia.

"I asked Mom if she wanted to come with us, if that's ok Dad?" she asked as Clarisse lent over the pushchair again and gently tucked Hayden's comfort blanket down the side of him as Joseph lowered his hand, cupping her bum.

"Of course," he smiled with a nod as Clarisse stood back up "If she wants to then she is more than welcome to." he grinned as Clarisse put her arm up cupping his face.

"I am thinking about it," she smiled "By the way unlike you I don't forget things, James and Sasha are flying to Italy tonight and will be staying at our place for a few nights before their honeymoon next week." she smiled.

"Ahh ok," he nodded "So when we go home then we have to be on our best behavior?" he asked.

"Yes you do," she laughed as he rubbed her back while leaning in closer.

"So do you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Me?" she asked with a laugh as Andrew appeared next to them "Andrew," Clarisse smiled as Joseph turned quickly in surprise.

"Hey," he smiled "Can I borrow my Dad for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded as Joseph looked back at her "Where's Pippa and young Sofya?" she asked.

"Just coming," he smiled "Sofya is excited about seeing her Grandma again." he nodded as Sofia walked off with the pushchair.

"I'm excited about seeing her again too, it's been far too long." Clarisse smiled as she appeared and ran to her "Sofya," Clarisse smiled as she flung her arms around her neck.

"Grandma," Sofya exclaimed.

As Joseph walked of with Andrew, Clarisse stood talking to Pippa and Sofya.

* * *

"Care to dance?" Joseph asked while leaning over Clarisse's shoulder a little.

"With you?" she asked while turning in her seat as he nodded "Then of course," she smiled and took his hand while standing up "I would love to." she smiled as he led her to the dance floor where they shared a slow dance together.

And as another song started Joseph led her from the dance floor, leaving the young ones to dance. Both standing next to the table and talking to Pierre and Charlotte for a little bit.

Sofia smiled while standing next to them "Just letting you know that Amelia is going to have Hayd instead, so you got the night free Dad." she smiled.

"Oh thats great, thank you." he smiled while putting his hand on Clarisse's lower back.

"Yeah," Sofia smiled "So Mom, are you coming with us or not?"

"I think I will skip this one, you young ones can go out and have a great time," she smiled and looked back at Joseph for a second "I have plans," she gave a cheeky smile while tilting her head a little then looked back at Sofia "Sorry,"

"Oh no problem, maybe next time?" Sofia asked as she noticed Joseph move a bit closer to Clarisse.

"Yeah, maybe." Clarisse smiled and watched her walk off while sipping her drink.

"How long are you staying in town for?" Pierre asked and sipped his drink.

"Until tomorrow evening," Clarisse smiled at him.

"So soon?" he asked "We hardly see you since you've moved, I thought you were going to stay longer?" Pierre said sadly.

"Well we have a few things we need to do back home but when it gets closer to Amelia's due date we will be in town for longer," she smiled "I promise."

"Ok," Pierre said and smiled as Clarisse put her hand up, cupping his cheek "Want to dance with your Son?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled while turning to Joseph and handed him her drink then walked of with Pierre.

After the dance they wondered out into the gardens for a chat, returning a while later.

Clarisse sipped her drink as Joseph moved and stood behind her, placing his hands on her sides as she stood talking to the girls.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning her head to the side.

"Nothing," he whispered in her ear "I just wanted to hold you, that's all." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Aww," she smiled while leaning forward and put her glass on the table and turned around to face him "You missed me that much?" she whispered.

"I did," he smiled "What did you and Pierre talk about?"

"Oh just some stuff," she smiled while taking hold of his hands as the dj changed the song to the twist "Gosh I haven't heard this song for a long time," she smiled up at him.

"Do the twist baby," Joseph smiled and watched her twisting while still holding onto her hands, joining in a few seconds later.

They shared the next dance together then disappeared, standing up on the landing talking as Joseph lent back against the banisters.

"Did Pierre talk to you today?" Clarisse asked while leaning against him and put her arms around his waist, placing her hands on the banister behind him.

"He did," he nodded "I am guessing he talked to you about the same thing?" he asked.

"Wanting us to move back?" she asked as he nodded "What did you say?"

"I just said that after years of being here, we are finally free and I doubt a move back in the future will happen." he said watching her while wrapping his arms around her shoulders "What did you say?"

"The same," She nodded "Makes me wonder if he's ok to talk to the both of us about it," she said looking up into his eyes "He is acting differently."

"Hmm," Joseph nodded and watched her rest her head down on his chest "I am sure if he was sick he would tell us, or Charlotte would."

"Yeah," she nodded while lifting her head and looked him in the eyes.

"He just misses his Mom, that's all." he smiled as she smiled back "That's better, I hate it when you don't smile." he whispered "Make's me worry about you,"

"Oh well you don't need to worry, I am just fine." she smiled while moving her head closer and kissed him softly.

After a moment he looked into her eyes "I will worry, I always have and I always will." he whispered while moving his hands to the back of her head "Worrying and loving you is what I do best," he whispered and kissed her as his hands tangled in her hair, gently pulling it.

"Yes you do," she whispered between kisses while keeping her eyes locked with his, then closed them as he started kissing her slowly.

After a little while they joined the party again, enjoying the rest of the Wedding Reception with the family and guests.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting :) Here is the next part for you all._

ooOoo

Chapter 3.

The early hours of the following morning Joseph awoke to hear a gently knock on the bedroom door. Lifting his head he checked on Clarisse to find her still sleeping beside him, and hearing the knock again he climbed out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown and slipped it on as he headed over to the door, tied it up and opened the door to find Sofia stood at the door.

"Fia," he exclaimed while coming out into the suite "What's wrong?" he asked pulling up the door.

"I need to talk to Mom, do you think she'd mind if I go and speak with her?" she asked.

"She's sleeping, what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" he offered and watched her walk over to the sofa "What's happened, are the children ok?" he asked walking over and sat on the arm of the chair next to her.

"Me and Ryan broke up," she said looking at him as he gasped.

"How? What happened?" he asked and moved sitting next to her.

"Well we bumped into Greg, I stood talking to him about Ella and Thea, letting him know that they are going to see you for a couple weeks when school breaks up and we stood talking for a little while, just about the girls." she said looking at him "When I came back over to the table Ryan wasn't in a good mood so I left him too it, when we got home we got into a big fight and he accused me of seeing Greg behind his back." she said sadly "Just because he saw me talking to him in the club,"

"Did you tell him that it was about the girls?" he asked while rubbing her back.

"I did, I told him straight that it was about the girls, I also told him just because I was with him it doesn't mean to say I'm going to ignore Greg, we are still friends for the sake of the girls..." she said looking down "I don't understand how he could think there is something going on." she said and looked at him.

"Sometimes men do get jealous when they see their partners talking to other men," he said as she looked at him.

"Do you ever get jealous when Mom talks to other men?" she asked.

"All the time, of course I do, I hate it." he said nodding "But I know that nothing will ever happen." he said looking at her "I trust her with all my heart, but it would appear Ryan can't trust you, and being with someone who doesn't trust you isn't the best thing sweetheart," he said rubbing her back again.

"I know," she said looking at him "I remember when you two broke up, it took a long time to get the trust back."

"Yes it did," he nodded while looking at her "And after I lost it the first time, I wasn't going to be that stupid too lose it again, sure I still get jealous of her talking to other men but as I said, I fully trust her and I know she trusts me too." he added "And I am sure she gets a bit jealous if I talk to other women, but that's normal for any relationship, it's just the trust thing if a relationship don't have trust then it's not worth fighting for, sweetheart." he whispered.

"I know," she nodded while looking down and started crying.

"Oh come on sweetheart," he said pulling her closer and gave her a hug "He's not worth your tears darling," he whispered and held her close.

"I still love Greg Dad," she whispered as he rubbed her arm "And wish we never broke up."

"I know you do darling," he soothed.

"How do you know?" she said lifting her head and looked at him "I never told anyone before now." she whispered.

"It's a parent thing, me and your Mom both know that you still love him." he whispered and wiped her tears away.

"What am I going to do?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sit down and think about what you want, think about how Ryan is being and if it's really worth it." he whispered and noticed Clarisse stood in the door way looking over at them "And follow your heart," he whispered while looking at Clarisse as she slowly nodded "Me and your Mom will support you whatever you decide," he said nudging her a little and looked as she lifted her head and watched him look towards the door.

Sofia followed his gaze to see Clarisse stood holding her hand out to her "Oh Mom," she said standing up and rushed over, flinging her arms around her waist and cried on her shoulder.

"It's ok darling," Clarisse soothed while wrapping her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly "Come lay with me," she said as Sofia lifted her head and looked at her "Come on," she said taking her hand and led her through the door, pushing it up behind her.

* * *

Clarisse stood in the door way of the kitchen and watched as Joseph's head rested on his hand as his elbow rested on the table next to his coffee cup, his other hand wrapped around the handle, his eyes closed. She slowly walked over and stood to his side while putting her hand on his back gently rubbing it.

Lifting his head and looked up at her "Hey you," he whispered as she moved her hand over onto his shoulder while leaning down and kissed him.

"Hey," she smiled while moving around and sat next to him as he turned in the chair a little.

"Where's Fia?" he asked as she took his cup and sipped his tea.

"She cried herself to sleep," she said and put the cup back down.

"Poor thing," he whispered and watched as she nodded and looked at him.

"She's really confused right now," Clarisse said watching him as he nodded.

"I bet she is," he said looking at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want?" he nodded as she took his hand in hers and locked her fingers with his "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you really get jealous when you see me talking to other men?" she asked while looking up into his eyes.

"I do," he nodded "I can't help it," he whispered "And I hate it," he said looking into her eyes.

"You have know reason to be jealous," she whispered as she lent in a little "There's only one man for me," she smiled a little while tilting her head slightly.

"And there's only one woman for me," he smiled, placing a soft kiss to her lips while putting his free arm around her back, caressing her side.

"Good," she smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck for a few moments as he started playing with her Wedding ring.

"You know I trust you though, right?" he whispered as she lifted her head.

"Of course I do," she nodded while putting her hands up, cupping his face "And I trust you too," she lent closer and kissed him.

"Thank you," he smiled as she put her arm around his back, placing her hand on the back of his shoulder as he lent forward.

"I know we had a rough patch a good few years ago, but I am glad we worked on it and could trust each other again." she whispered as he looked back at her while turning again.

"So am I," he whispered while leaning closer and kissed her passionately while placing his hands on her thigh "I hate to think who I would be if I didn't have you," he whispered while putting his hand up onto the side of her neck as she bit her bottom lip "I will try not to be so jealous in the future," he smiled as she nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

"Ok," she smiled and kissed him a couple times.

* * *

After getting showered Clarisse stood in the closet wondering what to wear for church. Choosing a knee length skirt, top and tailored jacket.

Once she was ready she slipped on her shoes and checked herself in the mirror, turning one way then the next.

"Amazing," Joe whispered while leaning against the door frame as she turned to look at him in surprise "You look beautiful," he smiled as he slowly walked in.

"Thank you," she smiled while walking over to him, putting her arms up locking them around his shoulders as she kissed him.

"And what was that for?" he asked placing his hands on her sides as she moved one hand onto the back of his neck.

With a shrug she smiled "Just because," she smiled and laughed a little as he nuzzled her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Well, that was just because too." he smiled while looking into her eyes while dipping her back a little as she smiled at him.

"Good," she smiled and closed her eyes as he lowered himself a little, giving her a kiss as she locked her arms around his neck.

* * *

Coming down the stairs with Amelia and Ella, Clarisse smiled when she saw Olivia stood with Pierre waiting for her.

"Hey you two," Clarisse smiled while walking over to them, giving them both a hug "Where is Charlotte and Jon?" she asked.

"Well Char isn't feeling that great so she stayed at home," Pierre answered and looked at Olivia.

"And Jon is outside talking with Paul," Olivia smiled "Where's Fia, I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Yeah where is Mom." Ella asked looking at Clarisse.

"I think she had to do something this morning," Clarisse said looking at Ella then at Olivia and Pierre "She's going to meet us at the church," she nodded "Are the cars ready?" she asked.

"Of course," Pierre smiled.

"Wait," Clarisse said "Where's your Dad?" she asked looking at them.

"He's helping Shades with something," Olivia answered as Sasha came in.

"Right," she said grabbing her phone and rang his mobile, putting it on speaker when he answered "Where are you?" she asked holding the phone out.

"Out helping Shades fix one of the limos." he answered.

"We have to be in church in half an hour, you best be there." she said looking at the girls.

"I don't think we are gonna make it today, this car really needs to be fixed." he answered.

"Grandma," Amelia whispered as she looked at her "None of the limos need fixing," she whispered.

"Really?" she asked as Amelia nodded "Ok, thank you." Clarisse said with a smirk and looked back at the phone "Joseph, Shades?" she said.

"Yes," Joseph answered "Shades is here too."

"Good," she answered "I have been informed that no cars need to be fixed, so you both get your butts over here and get ready or there will be trouble," she answered and hung up as Amelia and Olivia laughed.

"I had a weird feeling you'd say something like that," Pierre answered while putting his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes Joseph and Shades came through the doors as everyone looked at them, seeing them covered in oil.

"You have 20 minutes to get ready," Clarisse said folding her arms as Joseph looked at her.

"Really?" he asked rushing forward with a cheeky smirk as the girls and Pierre laughed a little.

"Ahh No," she exclaimed while putting her hand up to stop him while walking backwards into the table "Don't you dare?" she said looking at him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Joe laughed as he stopped "Be back down in a bit," he laughed and headed upstairs as Shades disappeared to his suite.

Not long after he came rushing down the stairs with Shades and over to the limo while doing his tie, climbing in the car and pulled the door up sitting next to Clarisse as she looked at him still trying to do his tie.

"Every time," she said turning a little as Shades started the limo "Move your hands," she said taking hold of the tie and sorted it out for him.

"What would I do if you weren't here?" he asked watching her as she focused on the tie.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to wear a tie," she said looking up with a small smile "That's for sure," she said patting the top of his tie "There all done," she smiled running her hand down it then turned in her seat again.

"Thank you," he whispered and lent in, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," she smiled and checked her phone, sending Sofia a quick message to make sure shes ok then put it back in her bag.

* * *

After church everyone headed back to the Palace, when they arrived Clarisse headed upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable.

Heading down not long after she went to find Joseph sat in the kitchen.

"Here you are," he said as she stood behind him and lent against his back "I was wondering where you had got to." he said putting his arms back, wrapping them around her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"I went to get changed and packed a few things," she whispered in his ear while tipping her head forward "What was you thinking about?"

"What you said yesterday, about Pierre." he said and turned as she stood back and moved sitting next to him.

"What about Pierre?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Well, wanting us to move back." he said taking her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Oh," she sighed in relief "I thought you were going to tell me something else then," she chuckled a little.

"Oh gosh no," he smiled "I was just wondering what you felt about it?" he asked.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well moving back here," he said watching her as her jaw fell "I have been thinking about it since last night, and really we are missing our Grandchildren growing up living so far away, and yes I know they come out to visit us as much as they can and we get here as much as we can, but it's not the same." he sighed "Hayd is nearly one already and how many times have we seen him since he was born?" he asked.

"Not many," She said looking at him then looked towards the window while shaking her head "I honestly don't think I could move back to Genovia Joe," she whispered while looking back at him "It holds to many memories that I really would like to forget." she said leaning closer "I thought we were happy in Italy?" she asked while putting her hand on his thigh.

"We are," He nodded "And your right, sorry I brought it up." he shrugged and sipped his drink.

"Don't be," she said watching him lean forward "But I don't think you are happy now," she said watching him as he turned to look back at her.

"Of course I am," he said putting his hand on her hand "Why wouldn't I be? I get you all to myself in Italy," he whispered with a cheeky smirk.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes." she whispered as Olivia ran in making Clarisse look up at her as Joseph remained looking at her "What's wrong?" she asked as Joseph looked at Olivia.

"It's Sofia," she said looking at her phone "She's in trouble." she said looking at Clarisse.

"What's happened." Clarisse said taking the phone from her.

"She called me and told me to make sure that none of Ryan's family can get to Hayd or the girls, I saw Sasha on the way in here and asked her to find Shades for me and to meet me in here," she said starting to panic "That's all she said Mom, I'm worried."

"Don't be," Joe said standing up "I will inform the guards of what's happening and to not let them through the gates, be right back." he said rushing out the kitchen as Clarisse rang Sofia.

"Mom," Sofia said answering the phone.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked while putting it on speaker phone and looked at Olivia.

"Me and Ryan got into a big fight, he stormed out." she said starting to cry "He thinks I was with with Greg last night when I was with you, I told him I was with you and Daddy but he didn't believe me."

"Ok, where are you?" Olivia asked.

"At home, please come and get me." she said "He's took my car."

"We are on our way darling, just don't let him in if he comes back ok." Clarisse answered "See you soon," she hung up while standing up.

They both rushed out the kitchen just as Joseph was coming back, they quickly found Paul and Shades, checked the children were ok, got Jon and left heading to Sofia's house. After a short drive they arrived Olivia jumped out first and ran up to the door, knocking on it as the rest walked up behind her.

Seeing Sofia answer the door, Olivia gasped and stepped closer "He hit you?" she exclaimed.

Hearing what was said, Clarisse turned around quickly "What?" she gasped as Olivia stepped out the way.

"I'm gonna kill him," Joe exclaimed.

"Dad No!" Sofia exclaimed while crying as Clarisse put her hands up, cupping her face gently "It was an accident," she whispered.

"That was NO accident darling," Clarisse said looking as her tears fell "Come here," she stepped closer and hugged her tightly.

"You're coming home with us tonight," Joseph said while watching them "Let's get some stuff packed before he returns, as if I see him." Joe fumed "I will kill him," he snapped.

"I started packing some stuff already," Sofia sobbed while stepping back "I still need to pack some more." she said wiping her tears away.

"Then lets do it and quickly," Olivia answered before Joe could "As I really don't want to see Dad go to jail for killing someone who clearly isn't worth it!" she added as everyone looked at her.

"Well said," Clarisse answered and looked at Sofia "If he does return while we are here though he won't get past the guards," she said taking Sofia's hand as she shook a little "I promise." she whispered.

After packing up some stuff and loaded it into the waiting people carrier, they headed back to the Palace and took Sofia straight upstairs so her children couldn't see her straight away. As she rested with Olivia, Clarisse and Joseph packed their stuff and loaded it into the car ready for later.

Coming down a bit later, Clarisse walked into the dining room to see everyone sat talking and waiting for dinner. Seeing Charlotte sat next to Pierre she walked over and put her hands on her shoulders while leaning over a little.

"Feeling better now?" she asked as Charlotte looked up and Pierre looked the other way.

"Yes I am, thank you." Charlotte smiled "How is Sofia?" she whispered.

"Resting," Clarisse nodded as Pierre turned around to look at them "Don't say it Pierre, I know what you'd do." she said looking up at Jon, Shades and Joseph "Though you would have to get in line," she said standing back up straight.

"Are you taking them with you tonight?" He asked.

"Yea we are," Clarisse nodded as Sasha came over and gave her a drink "Thank you," she smiled at her then watched as she walked away.

"Good, I think they need to get away after what he's done." Charlotte said looking at Pierre then back at Clarisse.

"I agree," Clarisse nodded and sipped her drink "Catch you in a bit, ok?" she asked as they both nodded and watched her walk down the table towards Joe.

Standing behind Joseph while sipping her drink she put her hand on his back, gently rubbing the top of it for a few minutes as Jon came over to talk to them.

"Anyway," he said looking at them "I best go back down to Olivia now." he smiled and walked of as Joseph looked up at Clarisse.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she looked down.

"I am," she nodded and lent over a little kissing him while moving her hand onto his neck "Are you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Still pretty angry, but once we leave I am sure I will calm down." he said putting his arm up and pushed her hair back behind her ear while looking into her eyes "I want you to know something," he started while studying her face.

"What?" she asked and sipped her drink before leaning over and placed it on the table in front of them before looking back into his eyes.

"I wasn't lying, I just thought maybe you wanted to move back, that was all." he whispered while putting his hand up again, cupping her cheek caressing her cheek bone with his thumb.

"I don't want to move back, not right now anyway." she whispered and kissed him for a second before looking into his eyes "I must admit, I am enjoying having you to myself for the time being." she smirked "Love you," she smiled and kissed him a couple times.

"Love you too," he smiled as she moved and sat down next to him, putting his hand on her thigh while leaning in and kissed her jaw "You're beautiful." he whispered as she sipped her drink and looked back at him.

"Thank you," she smiled and put her hand on his while leaning closer and kissed him.

After a few moments she looked around the table, realizing that this was going to be the last meal they had together for a while. Taking in everyone's smiles she smiled herself, and beamed when Sofia came down and sat next to them and her girls.

They all spent the next few hours together as a family before having to leave to head their own ways and head home.

* * *

_Ok, so we have had the Special Wedding and now the helping a lost daughter. I am wondering what to do next out of the list I have wrote in the summary space._

_It's either Returning for a Special Delivery or a Death in the Family._

_Which would you, my readers like to see happen next?_

_Please let me know, of course if you don't let me know I will just write and post whatever one I feel should be next. I haven't made my mind up yet, hence why I wanted to ask you, my readers for help :)_

_Thank you,_

_Sarah Jayne x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone for reading and for your lovely comments LoveJulie35, Tengland2 and Honkytonkangel. _

_Here's the next part. _

_Enjoy X _

ooOoo

Chapter 4.

It's Clarisse's birthday today and with still no sign of Amelia's baby everyone is hoping that she will go into labor and give birth today.

Clarisse and Joseph arrived back in Genovia a couple weeks ago ready for when Amelia gave birth, and will be staying at least a couple months afterwards.

After waking up to find Clarisse missing Joseph sat up and realized she was stood out on the balcony, with a smile he climbed out of bed and slipped on his dressing gown while heading over to the french doors seeing her lent against the balustrade.

"Buongiorno." he smiled while walking over and stood behind her as she turned her head to the side "Buon compleanno!" he whispered placing his hands on her sides and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing out here so earlier?" he asked as she placed her hands on his.

"I couldn't sleep," she said looking out at the gardens.

"Ahh I see," he said watching her for a second "Do you think Amelia will go into labor today?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered "I hope so," she smiled.

"Yeah I think everyone hopes that he or she will arrive today," Joseph smiled against her hair "Sharing your Birthday with your Great Grandchild, how do you feel about that?"

"Fabulous," Clarisse chuckled "Let's just hope he or she will be born today then so we can share our birthdays,"

"Indeed," he nodded and kissed her shoulder again before looking at her as she turned around to face him "As you know I already gave you, your birthday present a few days ago, but I have something else," he smiled "Just something small." he grinned at her while taking her hands locking his fingers with hers.

"Oh really?" she smiled while tilting her head a little "What's that then?"

"Well, come here and see." he smirked scooping her up in his arms and turned to walk back over to the french doors as Clarisse laughed while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You lied!" she exclaimed as he stopped and looked at her.

"How did I lie?" he asked while putting her down again.

"Because," she said grabbing hold of his dressing gown and pulled him towards her as she stepped back, pressing herself against the door "What you are about to give me," she smiled while reaching up as he pressed his hands against the glass of the door behind her "Isn't small at all." she whispered in his ear then looked at him while biting her bottom lip.

"Oh what I am giving you later is small, this what I'm about to give you now is something extra," he winked as she smiled up at him.

He smiled and scooped her up in his arms again as she screamed out in surprise then started laughing as he walked through the doors into the bedroom.

* * *

Coming down later on they both headed over to the kitchen for breakfast, after Joe ate he headed off to see Shades and a couple of the other security team. As Clarisse stayed in the kitchen Pierre came in, grabbing some coffee and sat down beside her.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mom." he smiled and handed her a card and gift "I saw this and thought you'd like it." he smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Thank you," she smiled and opened the card "You didn't have to get me anything though," she smiled reading the card then reached over and cupped his cheek "You as my Son is my present." she smiled.

"So you tell me," he smiled and watched her open her present.

She lifted the lid to find a Diamond necklace and earring set, with a gasp she looked up at him "Oh Pierre," she exclaimed while looking back down at it "I love it, thank you so much." she smiled leaning closer and hugged him before sitting back and looked at it again.

"I thought you might," he smiled "By the way the kids have got you their own things, so be warned." he chuckled and sipped some more of his coffee.

"Oh well they didn't have to get me anything either, but I will thank them later." she smiled and closed the box.

He nodded "Do you think Amelia will have her baby today?" he asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm not sure, it would be nice though, wouldn't it?" she asked while resting her arms on the table in front of her as he nodded "Pierre," she said looking at him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing's bothering me, Mom." he said and drank some of his coffee.

"Pierre..." Clarisse said as he just looked at her "I have hardly heard from you lately, I've hardly seen you since Joe and I returned here a couple weeks ago, what's going on with you darling?" she asked.

"Not much," he shrugged a little and looked at her for a second.

"Something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes." she whispered while reaching over and took his hand "You have the same look as your Father whenever something was bothering him." she added as he looked down.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked while looking back up at her.

"Yes, sorry." she nodded and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb "Are you going to talk to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"You know I am here if you want to talk to me don't you?" she whispered.

"Oh Mom come on," Pierre said pulling his hand from hers "It's your Birthday, don't be worrying about me today." he said standing up and moved away from the table standing facing the window with his back to Clarisse.

She watched him for just a second then stood up walking over and stood next to him.

"Darling," she said looking at him as he slowly looked at her "What's going on?" she asked and noticed he had tears in his eyes "Pierre," she exclaimed while putting her hand on his back "What's wrong?" she asked as Joseph came in.

"Am I disturbing something?" he asked as Clarisse looked towards him then back at Pierre as he wiped his eyes.

"No Dad, it's ok." he said turning "I was just leaving," he said looking at Clarisse then walked out.

"Pierre," Clarisse exclaimed after him as Joseph looked at Pierre walking out then back to Clarisse.

"Sorry," Joseph whispered as Clarisse looked back at him.

"Somethings wrong and he nearly told me." she said looking back towards the door "Until you came in," she said looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," Joseph said again as Michael came rushing in.

"She's in labor." he exclaimed and rushed out the room again as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

* * *

At the hospital Clarisse sat in the room with Amelia and Michael as Joseph and the others waited in the family room, with a guard stood at the door.

"Hello again Your Majesty," Amelia's midwife smiled.

"Oh Lizzy please call me Amelia," she smiled.

"Sorry, Amelia." she smiled and sat down on the end of the bed "I am just going to do a couple checks ok," she smiled.

"Go ahead," Amelia nodded as Michael paced the room "Michael, why don't you go out and see Uncle Pierre and Grandad," she smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded and lent over kissing her forehead "See you in a bit." he smiled and walked out the room in a daze.

"He's not handling this well is he?" Clarisse asked while moving over to the bed and took Amelia's hand.

"No, he hates blood and everything," she said looking up at her "You remember what it was like when I had Philippa and Chloe," she giggled.

"Yeah I do actually," Clarisse smiled and watched the midwife doing her checks.

"Which leads me to ask you Grandma," Amelia started as Clarisse looked at her "Will you promise to stay in with me when I give birth?" she asked.

"Of course I will darling," she smiled and lent over kissing her "I would be honored." she smiled brushing her hair back.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled.

"By the way I have been meaning to ask, have you and Michael thought of any names yet?" Clarisse asked.

"Not really," she shrugged "We were just going to wait and find out what we have first."

"Ahh I see," Clarisse nodded.

Lizzy sat back with a frown and removed the gloves "The baby is breech Amelia,"

"What?" she exclaimed while looking at her.

"Which means we are going to have to take you down for a caesarean section," Lizzy advised.

"Ok," Amelia nodded and felt Clarisse put her arm around her shoulders.

"It will be ok," Clarisse whispered as Amelia looked up at her "I will be there with you, that will be ok won't it, Lizzy?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yes of course," Lizzy smiled "Be right back."

"Ok," Amelia nodded and looked at Clarisse.

"I am just going to let the others know what is going on, ok?" Clarisse said and brought Amelia's hand up to her face, kissing the back of it "I will be back in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok," Amelia nodded and looked towards the window while resting her head back on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes.

Clarisse headed to tell the others whats going on and let Michael have a few minutes with Amelia before going back, being taken down to theater giving her a spinal anesthetic as Clarisse got ready and appeared next to Amelia a little while later.

"Grandma," Amelia whispered as Clarisse sat down next to her.

"Yeah darling," she smiled while taking her hand and held it with both hers.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be sweetheart, everything will be fine." she smiled "You will be a mother again soon, just think of that." Clarisse smiled tilting her head a little and watched as Amelia closed her eyes.

"I love you Grandma," Amelia whispered and slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you too darling," Clarisse smiled while leaning over and kissed her before sitting back.

"So," the doctor started as Clarisse and Amelia looked at him "If I remember correctly, it's a former Queen's birthday today?" he smiled as Clarisse nodded.

"How did you remember that?" she said looking over at him.

"You don't remember me? Do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm sorry." she looked at Amelia with a shrug then back at him "I have met a LOT of people in the run of my life and I don't remember all of them, I'm sorry." she smiled.

"Ahh no worries," he smiled and nodded and looked down at Amelia "Shall we make your Grandmother happy and give her a Great Grandbaby on her birthday?" he smiled as Amelia nodded.

"Yeah," she half smiled.

"Ok then," he nodded looking back at Clarisse for a second then back at Amelia "Now you may feel some tugging and pulling, but that's just normal."

"Ok," Amelia nodded.

"Ok," he said and moved back to where he should be.

Through the operation Clarisse talked to Amelia keeping her calm, not long after Lizzy appeared.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," she smiled.

"Why isn't he crying?" Amelia panicked as Clarisse looked at her.

"He's just taking a little longer to get started, but I bet once..." being unable to finish through the cries of the new arrival "Ahh," she smiled "There you go." she smiled and disappeared.

"You done it darling," Clarisse smiled and lent forward as Amelia cried "I'm so proud of you sweetheart," she whispered while wiping away her tears.

"I love you Grandma," Amelia whispered and felt her cup her cheek.

"I love you too," Clarisse said and kissed her as Lizzy appeared.

"Can Grandma hold him?" Lizzy asked looking at Amelia.

"Yeah," Amelia nodded and watched as Lizzy placed him in Clarisse's arms.

Clarisse looked down at her new Great Grandson's face and almost started crying, lifting her head she looked at Amelia "He's beautiful," she whispered and lifted him a little for Amelia to see.

"Would you like me to take a photo?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes please," Clarisse smiled "My phone is over there," she said looking towards it and watched Lizzy walk over to get it.

Clarisse moved closer to Amelia as Lizzy took the photo, then sat back looking down at him in her arms.

"Grandma," Amelia whispered as she looked up "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded as Lizzy took him from her "I am perfect, I'm very proud." Clarisse smiled and lent closer "He's beautiful sweetheart,"

"Thank you," Amelia smiled.

After a few minutes Clarisse took a photo of him on her phone laying in the hospital crib then sent it to Joseph to show the others then sat back with Amelia. Not long after they placed him in Amelia's arms and took them back up to her room, as they headed down the corridor towards her room Clarisse stopped and watched as everyone jumped up to greet them and followed them in the room, except for Joseph.

He stood watching Clarisse for a few seconds before slowly walking down to her.

"I..." she started and burst into tears.

"Hey Clari," Joseph whispered while stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as as she cried on his shoulder "What's wrong?" he asked as Pierre started heading down the corridor towards them with some balloons.

"Dad?" he whispered as Joseph looked up "Is she ok?" he whispered as Joseph shook his head.

Pierre watched for a second then walked past them and into Amelia's room to meet his new Nephew, moments later Joseph managed to get Clarisse to move and took her outside to get some air, not telling anyone where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me now what that was about?" he asked rubbing her arm as she sat with her head resting on his shoulder.

Slowly she lifted her head "When they put him in my arms," she started and closed her eyes "I saw Philippe," she took a deep breath, letting it out seconds later while looking at Joseph "He looks so much like Philippe did when he was a baby, it just brought back memories of when I held him for the first time," she whispered.

"Ahh I understand now," Joseph nodded a little while putting his hand up and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I tried so hard not to cry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore." she whispered while looking back at him "I am so proud of Amelia, I am happy and over joyed about today but I am pinged with sadness too." she slowly looked down.

"I know baby," Joseph whispered while rubbing her back.

"He should of been here to see his Grandson," Clarisse started as Joseph's phone rang making her look at him.

Checking it "It's Sofia," he said looking at her "Give me a second," he answered "Hello Sofia."

"Where are you?" Sofia asked.

"Your Mom needed some air, so we came outside." he said.

"Is she ok? Where are you and I will come out and see you." she offered.

"No," Joseph exclaimed while rubbing Clarisse's arm "She just wants some time alone for a bit, so stay inside and we will come back in when we are ready ok?" he said.

"Ok," she answered.

"Tell Amelia we both love her and we will be back in soon," he added.

"Ok, will do." she answered and hung up.

"Well," he said looking at her as she rested her head back down on his shoulder "I know he is here in spirit." he whispered.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded a little and closed her eyes while extending her arm around his waist "But it just isn't the same." she said burying her face under his chin.

"I know," Joseph added and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

After a little while they headed back inside, finding Michael with the girls. She stood talking to them for a little bit then headed inside to see Amelia as everyone else stayed outside. And as Amelia lay on the bed her eyes closed Clarisse walked over and lent over to see her new Grandson, gently taking his fingers in hers and gasped as he gripped hold of her finger.

"Grandma," Amelia said watching as Clarisse looked over "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said standing up straight "He just took me by surprise when he wrapped his fingers around my finger," she smiled back down at him.

"You can hold him you know?" she smiled.

"I know," Clarisse nodded and looked back at him "Does he have a name yet?" she asked while lifting him from the crib and cradled him in her arms.

"Yes he does," Amelia smiled as she watched her with him "Meet Michael Philippe Gerard Renaldi Williams," she smiled as Clarisse looked over at her "Your Great Grandson,"

Clarisse looked down at Michael in her arms and smiled "I love it," she nodded while looking back up at her "It suits him," she smiled while walking over and stood next to the bed.

"Grandpa told me about earlier, Grandma I'm so sorry." she said as Clarisse shook her head.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart," Clarisse said taking Amelia's hand with her free hand "I wouldn't of missed this for the world, yes it brought back memories but it was ones that had escaped me." she said bringing her hand up and kissed the back of it "And I realized afterwards that I had missed them," she smiled and looked down at Michael "Thanks to this little man I have them back." She whispered while raising her arm up a little and lowered her head, kissing the top of Michael's head.

"Happy Birthday Grandma," Amelia smiled.

"Thank you darling," she smiled and moved her arm, putting it around Amelia's shoulders and kissed the side of her head "You have given me the best present anyone could ever give their Grandparents," she smiled at her then back at Michael.

Amelia watched her as she moved and sat down, telling him all about her father.

* * *

After a couple hours they left and headed back to the Palace, where all the Grandchildren gave Clarisse her birthday presents and had a little tea party with the family. Afterwards Joseph took Clarisse back to the hospital to have another cuddle with baby Michael and to check on Amelia.

When they arrived Clarisse went in the room first and straight over to Amelia holding Michael, after a few minute's Amelia smiled at her.

"Grandma," Amelia smiled and looked towards the table in the room "You have an admirer, he dropped by earlier and left those flowers for you." she giggled as Clarisse looked at them.

"What?" she asked walking over to them "I thought they were yours," she lent over and smelt them "Who left them?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name, there is a card though so maybe he signed it in there." Amelia smiled as Joseph appeared at the door.

"They are lovely flowers Amelia, who are they from." Joseph asked while walking over to Clarisse and smelt them.

"They aren't for Amelia," Clarisse said pulling the card out of the envelope and opened it "They are for me," she said looking down at the card "Happy Birthday, that's all it says." she sighed "Well that's no good," she sighed again while leaning over, smelling them again.

"Grandma has an admirer." Amelia giggled as Joseph looked at her then back at Clarisse as she stood up straight.

"Are they from you?" Clarisse asked looking at Joseph.

"No, why would I send you flowers here when I can just send them to the Palace?" he answered.

"Hmmm true," Clarisse nodded "Anyway, we didn't come here to see the flowers we came here to see my beautiful Grandson," she smiled walking over to him sleeping in the hospital crib.

After an hour they left and headed out to the car, only when they got to it as Joseph was putting the flowers in the trunk, someone appeared next to Clarisse making Joseph look up.

"Your Highness," he smiled as she turned around.

"Ahh you were Amelia's Doctor, wasn't you?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him.

"Yes I was," he smiled "I saw you coming over and thought I would come over to wish you a Happy Birthday and to make sure you liked the flowers." he smiled.

"Oh they were from you?" she asked as Joseph slammed the trunk making her jump.

"Yes," he nodded not taking his eyes from her "Have you any idea who I am yet?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head "I'm sorry."

"Ok maybe this might help you remember," He chuckled to himself while looking down then back up at her "You once told me that your name was Harriet," he smirked as Joseph looked up at them.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed suddenly realizing who it was "It's..." she said trying to think of his name.

"Mark?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, Mark." she smiled "How are you?" she asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it "You look so different now."

"I am well and thank you, you haven't changed one bit." he smiled while letting go of her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled "So tell me," she said putting her hands together in front of her "Did you find that special someone?" she smirked and laughed a little while he nodded.

"I did," she he smiled "About a week after your accident," he smiled "Though we are divorced now, but we had two beautiful girls out of it so I'm blessed,"

"Awww I'm so happy for you," she smiled "Well your looking well," she smiled "Sorry I can't stop to chat but family awaits," she nodded.

"Oh that's ok," he smiled and watched her step closer and kissed his cheek "It was great seeing you again."

"And you," Clarisse smiled "Take care, ok?" she asked as he nodded "Good," she smiled and turned walking around and got in the car.

He stood back for a second then turned and walked away.

"That was a nice surprise," Clarisse said doing up her seat belt as Joseph started the car and drove away.

"Hmmm." Joseph answered making Clarisse look at him.

"What's wrong now?" she asked realizing something "Your not jealous?" she laughed as he looked at her for a second then back at the road "Oh my god Joseph, seriously." she gasped while grabbing her bag and took her phone from it.

"No comment," he answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Joseph seriously you shouldn't be jealous," she said shaking her head and looked at him "Your not listening to me, are you?" she asked as he just carried on looking at the road "Right Joey," she exclaimed as he looked at her "Pull over now." she exclaimed and watched him pull over "What's got into you."

"I don't know, I just didn't like it that he bought you flowers after all this time," he shrugged and looked at her undoing her belt and turned to him "I hate it when men are like that around you, I can't help it."

"I know, but you should know that nothing's going to happen." she whispered while leaning forward, framing his face with her hands "It's just a bit of fun, besides he got them for my birthday, remember?" she asked.

"I can't help it," he said putting one hand up onto her wrist.

"I know," she whispered looking into his eyes "Nothing is going to happen, you got me for the rest of your life baby." she whispered and lent closer, kissing him slowly.

After a moment they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she smiled and kissed him a couple times before sitting back and done her seat belt up "Now are you ok to drive us home? Or am I going to have to do that?"

With a smile he started the car and they carried on their way, arriving at the Palace not long after. When they got there Clarisse headed up to her suite to grab a fleece while Joseph went to let the others know that they were back.

Walking back through the suite she noticed the french doors were a jar, walking over to close them while doing up her fleece she noticed someone stood on her balcony, realizing it was Pierre she walked out to him.

"Pierre?" she asked as he turned his head a little "What are you doing out on my balcony?" she asked standing next to him.

"Just checking out the view," he answered while slipping his hands in his pockets "I realized today that I haven't been here to check out the view since I was a teenager," he said turning his head to look at her "I hope that was alright, me coming on here?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and stepped closer to him putting one hand on his arm "We haven't had a chance to talk since earlier, what's going on Pierre?" she whispered as he fully turned to face him.

"Me and Charlotte," he whispered while looking down "Are getting a divorce." he whispered and started crying.

"Oh Pierre," Clarisse whispered and stepped closer, hugging him as he cried on her shoulder "Come on, let's go back inside and talk," she whispered while rubbing his back.

They went back inside to talk for a bit then Clarisse headed downstairs, finding everyone in the dining room ready for the family dinner. Clarisse smiled and thanked everyone for coming then sat down in her chair, drinking some of her drink when she noticed someone walking in, making her stand up.

"Olivia?" she smiled and moved around rushing over to her.

"Mom," she smiled flinging her arms around her, giving her a hug "Happy Birthday," Olivia smiled and kissed her before stepping back "I heard you were here so I had to come see you on your birthday," she smiled as Clarisse put her hands up, cupping her face.

"Thank you so much," she smiled hugging her again again as Joseph stood next to them "This has been an amazing birthday," she smiled stepping back.

"We have some news too," Olivia started.

"Oh my god," Clarisse exclaimed looking at her then at Jon standing next to her "You're having a baby?" she asked as they both shook their head.

"No, not yet." Olivia laughed while looking at Jon then back to Clarisse and Joseph "We are engaged though?" she exclaimed while holding her hand up to show her.

"Oh My GOD!" Clarisse exclaimed while taking her hand "For real?" she asked looking at her as she nodded then looked back at the ring "Oh I am so so happy for you," Clarisse smiled hugging her.

"It's about time," Joseph grinned shaking Jon's hand, then hugged Olivia as Clarisse hugged Jon.

"Yes it is," Clarisse smiled stepping back as Sofia fussed over Olivia "This birthday just gets better and better." she smiled while leaving her arm around Jon's back as he left his arm around her shoulders.

"If you liked that news Grandma," James smiled as Pierre came back in "Then you will love this one, Sasha and I are expecting a baby." he smiled as Clarisse gasped and put her hands up framing her own face.

"Awww Congratulations," Clarisse smiled while moving over to them and hugged them both "Yes you were right, I did LOVE this one too!" she exclaimed and hugged him "Congratulations sweetheart," she smiled and kissed him before hugging Sasha and kissed her cheek.

After everyone mingled they all sat down to dinner then moved into the private living room to talk and catch up some more.

"Hey," Joseph whispered and smiled as Clarisse turned around "Come over here a minute," he said taking her free hand and led her over to another part of the room leaving everyone else chatting.

"What's wrong?" she asked while looking up into his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if you liked your other small gift," he asked as she looked at him "It was Olivia surprising you." he smiled while putting his hand on the wall behind her, looking into her eyes.

"Well there you go again," she smirked "Lying to me, again." she chuckled while resting back against the wall "Olivia surprising me isn't small at all." she whispered while getting lost in his gaze "That's pretty big too," she giggled as he lowered his head and kissed her ear.

"Ok Ok," he whispered lifting his head again and looked down while slipping his hand inside his jacket "What about this then?" he asked handing her a jewellery "This is small." he smiled and watched her open it "It's a charm bracelet," he grinned as she looked up at him "I had it made just for you," he whispered as she looked back down at it.

"Three charms that says 'I love you'," she smiled up at him "That is so sweet, thank you."

"Check what it says on the heart in the middle," he grinned and watched her look down at it.

"C&J forever," she smiled while closing the box "Thank you so much," she whispered turning her head slightly while stepping closer and kissed him, putting her arms up around his neck.

"I take it," he smiled while looking into her eyes as she moved one hand down placing it on his chest "You like it?"

"I do," She nodded "I love it," she smiled "Thank you." she said kissing him again while putting her hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"So have you enjoyed your birthday?" he asked while looking at her.

"I have," She nodded "It has been one amazing birthday this year," she nodded while looking up at him "Only one bit of bad news," she said looking towards Pierre.

"What's that?" he asked studying her face as she remained looking at Pierre then lent closer and whispered it to him, making him gasp "Oh," he said looking towards Pierre as he put his arm around Sofia's shoulders "Poor man," he whispered.

Clarisse nodded and stayed with Joseph, a little while later they joined everyone else, enjoying the rest of her birthday with her family.

ooOoo

_The next one will be A Family Death, and I am pretty sure you all ain't gonna like what I have planned for it._

_I'm sorry in advance. _

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone for reading the last update, and a BIG Thank you to Tengland2 for taking the time to comment. _

_This part sees a glimpse in the life of Clarisse and Joseph at their home in Italy :) _

_Though I must warn you, it doesn't end that great. _

ooOoo

Chapter 5

Several months later.

It's the day after Valentines day. Clarisse and Joseph have been back home in Italy for the last month. And are planning to go back in the near future to see everyone again, but first they are having some alone time with just the two of them for a few weeks.

Joseph was awake early, deciding to get up to do some odd jobs around the house before Clarisse got up, only as he was moving the sheets back to climb out of bed Clarisse moved.

"Joe," She said turning her head a little as he looked at her "Where are you going?"

"I was getting up to do some odd jobs before you got up and then I was going to surprise you with breakfast," He smiled while moving behind her and put his hand on her side.

"Why get up so early?" She asked as he moved his hand around onto her stomach as he kissed her shoulder.

"Because I'm awake and ready to go," He chuckled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, Ok." She whispered and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder again "I will leave you too it then," She smiled.

"Thank you," He smiled back and moved forward, kissing her slowly for a moment as she moved to lay on her back and wrapped her arm around his neck.

After a moment she studied his face with a small smile "I may as well get up too,"

"Aww No," He exclaimed as she looked at him in surprise "I won't be able to bring you breakfast in bed then."

"You done that for me yesterday," She whispered while placing her hand on the side of his head, caressing his cheek with her thumb as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't care, I want to do it again." He smiled while putting his hand up onto her wrist, rubbing the inside with his thumb "I would do it everyday if you let me," He chuckled.

"Yes, I know you would." She smiled and kissed him slowly for several seconds before moving her hand pressing her forefinger on his lips while resting her head back down "Do you hear that?" She asked and chuckled as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked as she moved her hand "I don't hear anything?"

"Exactly," She smiled "Yesterday we had company staying over, like we have done nearly everyday since we've been home and this morning we have none," She smiled cupping his cheek again "Isn't it amazing?"

"Mmmhmmm It sure is," He smiled lowering his head again, kissing her as he placed his hand on her side, smiling against her lips seconds later as he felt her clench her fist in his hair, then carried on kissing her.

* * *

After having breakfast together Joseph got showered and dressed first, then as he went down to the local shop to get a paper Clarisse got showered and dressed, coming into the kitchen just as Joseph arrived back.

"Now it was just the paper we needed, wasn't it?" He asked putting his hand on her side while standing next to her and lent forward kissing her shoulder as she messed around with the coffee pot.

"Yes I think so," She nodded as he moved over to the table and turned his laptop on "Did you want some more coffee?" She asked while looking over at him.

"Yes of course," He smiled and watched her move back, leaning against the counter behind her "Oh I saw Mary," He said looking back at his laptop "She's going to pop in on the way back from the shops."

"Ok," She answered just as the front door opened "Here she is now," Clarisse laughed a little while standing up and watched her walk through the hall to the kitchen "Morning Mary, would you like some coffee?" She smiled at her assistant.

"Oh no thanks, I can't stop." She answered while opening her bag "I have them files you wanted, and your post." She said pulling out some stuff and put it on the counter for them.

"Oh thank you," Clarisse smiled and lifted the first letter of the top "Oh I have that address for you," She smiled "Be right back," She said putting the letter down and walked out into the hall to her bag and came back seconds later "That's the one you need," She smiled handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Mary smiled while putting it away "Well I will see you in a couple days," She half hugged Clarisse.

"Of course, have a nice time in London." She smiled pouring some coffee.

"See you soon, Mary." Joseph smiled and moved his laptop over to the counter as Mary waved and left them to it.

As he messed around with his laptop while drinking his coffee Clarisse stood going through the post, picking up her mug a little while later and rested her hip against the side.

"I just noticed, did you cut yourself while shaving this morning?" Clarisse asked while putting her hand over onto the side of his neck as he looked over at her.

"Yea I think so," He nodded and smiled as she ran her hand down the front of his neck, then he took her hand bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the palm of it "You should see the new pictures on facebook that Lilly has posted and tagged me in," He said pulling her closer as she laughed a little.

"Aww baby Michael," Clarisse sighed sadly as he rubbed her back a little, going through the photos to show her "I miss him, I miss them all," She said pulling a sad face.

"I know, me too." Joseph said walking over to the fridge, grabbing a yogurt as Clarisse moved standing in front of the laptop to look at other photos "You should get a profile on there baby, our Grandchildren keep asking me to set you one up." He smiled grabbing a spoon and came back over putting it on the side, then moved standing behind her, placing his hands on her sides "Then you can see all the photos that are posted,"

"Why get my own profile when I can just see them from yours? I comment from yours so I don't need my own." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder "See?" Clarisse laughed while posting a comment on one of the photos.

"Yes, they know that but they want you to have your own." He laughed a little while moving his hands over and kissed the back of her shoulder while writing a status update.

"What are you writing now?" She asked while putting one of her hands up, cupping his cheek.

"I just posted that I am trying to talk my beautiful wife into having her own profile instead of using mine," He laughed as she gasped "And see how many likes and comments are on there already," He pointed and watched her lean forward a little to read them.

"Maybe," She laughed a little and replied to them as Joseph moved and sat on the counter beside the laptop and started eating his yogurt as Clarisse commented on a few other things.

"Would you like some?" Joseph asked as she looked at him.

"What flavor is it?" She asked as he held it up for her to see "Mmm strawberry," She smiled as he laughed "Ok," She smiled putting her hand on his thigh as he fed her some strawberry yogurt "Yum," She smiled as the phone started ringing "I will get it," She said reaching over for it, answering it and put it to her ear as she looked back at the photos "Hello?"

"Grandma," James exclaimed "What are you doing on Grandpa's facebook?" He laughed.

"Checking everything sweetheart," Clarisse smiled "How are you and Sash?"

"We are fine, don't change the subject though." He laughed as Clarisse gasped in surprise "We all want you to get one of your own, Amelia has one so don't use the excuse of who you are or was for not having one!"

Joseph couldn't help but laugh as Clarisse looked at him "Did you hear that?" She asked as he nodded and laughed as she playfully punched his thigh "James I will see ok?"

"That means a NO then." He laughed "Anyway, has Mary brought you your post yet?" He asked.

"Yes she has actually, why?" She asked while putting the phone up on her shoulder, holding it in place with her head while picking up the pile of post.

"Do you see a yellowish envelope." He asked.

"Hold on, let me see." Clarisse smiled going through them "Yes, with Green writing on the front?"

"Yes that's the one, open it for me?" He asked.

"What now?" Clarisse asked as Joseph lent over and put the yogurt pot in the bin then sat back.

"Yes, Now." James laughed "It's important."

"Ok, hold on." She said and opened the envelope noticing some photos fall on the counter in front of her as she pulled it all out "Gosh you sent a lot of stuff."

"Yea, that's Sasha's doing not mine," James smiled to himself.

"Ok, there's a card, some pictures of Michael and the others." She answered.

"Open the card," James smiled.

"Ok," She opened the card to see a scan photo inside "Aww a scan photo." Clarisse smiled.

"Read what it says Grandma," He laughed.

Reading what it says, then gasped "Seriously?" She asked looking at the photo "Oh my god." She exclaimed and read it again as Joseph looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Joseph asked.

"Their having twins," Clarisse exclaimed handing him the scan photo "A girl and a boy," Clarisse smiled as he looked at the photo "Oh I'm so happy for you James," She said into the phone.

"Thank you Grandma," James smiled.

They carried on talking for a bit longer, then hung up. Joseph couldn't help but smile as he watched Clarisse stood leaning against the counter looking at the scan photo.

"Hey," Joseph smiled as he put his arm over, placing his hand on her shoulder as she lifted her head "You alright?" He asked while moving his hand onto the back of her neck.

"I am," Clarisse smiled "I am more than alright," She nodded as he lent in with a smile as she moved, meeting him half way and shared a deep kiss.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it," Joseph smiled while sitting back.

"Yes it is," Clarisse nodded and laughed as he grabbed hold of her pulling her closer to him, making her stand between his legs with her back to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I can't believe Pierre is going to be a Grandfather soon," She chuckled.

"You've been worried about him haven't you?" He asked as she closed the card with a nod.

"I just hope this has cheered him up," She whispered while turning in his grasp to face him.

"If I know Pierre as much as I do, then he will be over the moon with this news." Joseph whispered and kissed her a couple times while moving his arms around her neck.

"Yes, your right." She nodded and kissed him once while putting her hands on his thighs "I will call him this afternoon, to make sure he's alright."

"He will love that, I'm sure." Joseph smiled and moved his hand up, on the side of her neck as he studied her face.

"What?" She asked and bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing," He chuckled "Can't I stare at you now?" He smiled.

"Nope," She laughed and lent closer kissing him while wrapping her arms around his waist, then rested her head on his chest "Are you going to walk into town with me this afternoon?" She asked.

"Of course, you need to go to the library too don't you?" He asked as she nodded "Ok," He whispered and kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back.

After a few moments Clarisse lifted her head and patted his thigh "Come on, we have things to do." She said standing back "And what are you doing sitting on the counter?" She asked as he stepped down.

"Talking and hugging you," He laughed as she moved and picked her cup up.

"Don't blame me," She smiled and sipped her coffee as he moved to stand in front of his laptop.

"Lilly tagged me in a photo of you and her," He said looking at Clarisse for a second as she lent over "Think it's from Christmas?" He asked looking back at the picture.

"Yea I think so," Clarisse smiled standing back and drank some more of her coffee.

"She says, 'Grandpa please show this photo to Grandma I want her to see it, and tell her I love her lots, of course I love you too'." He smiled at Clarisse "And she also says," He started while looking back at the photo "This woman is amazing, she Ruled our Country for years and did a wonderful job! She's not just my Grandma, she's my hero, my hero, MY HERO! GOT IT? GOOD!" He couldn't help but laugh as Clarisse looked at the screen.

"It doesn't say that?" She asked.

"It does, look." Joseph smiled while pointing to it "See?" He grinned as she looked at him.

"Tell her thank you from me," Clarisse smiled while leaning back against the counter.

"Will do," Joseph smiled "It's got lots of likes and comments already," He smirked at her as she just smiled back at him.

* * *

After Clarisse handed her books back in the library she turned around to find Joseph had disappeared, she walked a few feet forward and stopped while looking around.

"Joe," She whispered as she started walking down the middle aisle looking for him, reaching the end she turned only to bump right into him, making her jump and scream she stumbled back as he quickly put his hand up to cover her mouth as everyone lifted their heads to look at them.

"I'm sorry," Joseph exclaimed while looking around "Scusate," He said raising his shoulders a little and grabbed Clarisse's hand "It's my fault, I made her jump, I apologize." He chuckled nervously.

"What were you thinking coming up behind me like that?" Clarisse whispered while putting her other hand on her chest and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot for a second where we were." He whispered and led her from the library, both laughing as they hurried down the stairs to the street.

"I can't believe you just did that," Clarisse exclaimed as they stopped when they got around the corner.

"I know," He smiled still holding onto her hand "Come on, let's go and get a coffee." He grinned holding her hand against his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Ok," She smiled with a nod.

After walking along the river hand in hand, they stopped at a small cafe in town. Joseph sat watching as Clarisse lent forward and sipped her coffee, replacing the cup seconds later and looked at him to see him watching her.

"What's caught your eye this time?" She asked with a smirk while crossing her legs under the table and rested her arms along the arm rests of the chair.

"Just the most beautiful face in the whole world," He chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"Why thank you," She smiled at him "Creep," She chuckled while leaning forward and sipped her coffee again.

"Aww don't be so mean," He whispered while taking her hand in his as she put her cup down and looked at him.

"Aww I'm sorry," She giggled "I just remembered something I was meant to have asked you yesterday, Livy text me yesterday and asked if we minded if they didn't play the Italian wedding song at their wedding?" She said looking at him while resting her elbow on the table next to her coffee and rested her chin on her hand.

"I don't mind, it's their wedding they can play whatever they want." He smiled and started playing with Clarisse's wedding rings.

"I think that the wedding is gonna be sooner than we first thought," She said looking down at their hands then looked slowly back up as Joseph spoke.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked leaning close to her.

"Just that they seem to be doing a lot of stuff for it lately, when if it's not until next year they would be spreading it out but instead they are doing everything at once, well seems to be anyway." She said looking into his eyes.

"Maybe it will be soon then," Joseph smiled.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded and sat back in her chair "You know I still can't believe our baby is going to get Married, after all this time." She smiled.

"I know it's pretty amazing," Joseph nodded while looking at her "And to a Doctor, like herself too." He grinned.

"She has come so far in the last 10 years, I'm so proud of her." She said lifting her cup up "Jon is much more better than that Cain boy," She added and sipped her coffee.

"I totally agree with that," Joseph nodded "I wonder what Sofia would of been if she didn't have Children so young," He said looking at her.

"I don't know," She sat thinking and looked at him "A singer maybe, she has a perfect voice after all."

"I agree with that and because of who her Mother is she would of been given a contract straight away if she wanted one," Joseph smirked as Clarisse gasped "Just kidding, but I think she would of been an amazing singer." He smiled taking her hand again.

"Yes she would of been, but I know she is an amazing Mom and that's enough for me." Clarisse smiled.

"She learned from the best," He smiled rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb "And of course there is Pierre, sorry, Prince Pierre." Joseph laughed a little "And all the Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren," He smiled "I wonder what they will be when they grow up."

"Well James is going to be a lawyer, and Lilly of course is going to be a vet so she keeps telling me," Clarisse smiled as Joseph nodded "But in all honesty, I don't care what they will be or become, I will be proud of every single one of them no matter what." Clarisse smiled and sipped some more of her coffee.

"So am I," Joseph smiled while watching her, not realizing his cell was ringing.

"Is that your phone?" Clarisse asked as she put her cup back down.

"Oh," He exclaimed "Yes," He said grabbing it from his pocket "It's Shades," He said and answered it "Hello Shades, what's up?"

"What's up?" He said "Please tell me you and Clarisse are still in Italy?" He asked.

"Yes of course we are, we are just a few minute's away from the house, why?" He asked as Clarisse looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm at your house, you need to come back right away." Shades said "It's important."

"What's going on?" Joseph asked.

"I will tell you when you get here," He said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"Shades is at our home, he needs to talk to us." He said standing up.

"Did he say why?" Clarisse worried.

"No, just that he will tell us when we get back." He said putting his phone away as Clarisse stood up.

* * *

Arriving at the house a bit later they rushed over to the waiting car as Shades got out.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked as they heard another door closing, making them look over to see Sasha coming around while looking at Shades.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Joseph snapped.

Sasha looked at Shades, then Joseph and Clarisse "It's Pierre," She whispered.

"What about Pierre?" Clarisse asked, her heart sinking.

"He and Michael were involved in a car crash early this morning." Sasha whispered and watched Clarisse put her hands up to her mouth as she gasped "Aunt Clari, you need to come home." Sasha whispered.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next part for you, I must warn you though it is heartbreaking and will end in a way I am guessing some of you may not like. _

_Please get a tissue ready, just in case it may be needed. I had one ready just in case and needed more while writing this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 6.

_...Continued._

Arriving on the hospital roof by helicopter, they were greeted by Pierre's Doctor, a Nurse and Prime Minister Motaz. Once inside the Doctor's gave them an update and the Nurse showed them to Pierre's room.

"Mom," Sofia whispered as she saw them coming down the corridor and stood up.

"Hello darling," Clarisse said and hugged her as the Nurse stopped.

"Is Olivia here?" Joseph asked.

"She's on her way," Sofia said while sitting back "Michael's awake, Amelia is down with him." She said sadly as Clarisse left her arm around Sofia's shoulders "The Doctors..." She started and stopped as Clarisse rubbed her arm.

"We know darling," Clarisse said looking at her as she looked up "They just told us." She whispered.

"Are you ready to see him now?" The Nurse asked.

"Give me a couple minutes, Please?" Clarisse asked as the Nurse nodded and disappeared.

"Charlotte and James are in with him at the moment." Sofia said and watched Clarisse standing back.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them as James came out to see them stood there "Hello sweetheart," Clarisse whispered while walking over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Grandma," James whispered while wrapping his arms around her.

They all watched as she stood back, took a deep breath and headed inside Pierre's room.

She stood holding onto the handle for a few moments just looking at him laying motionless on the bed, after she closed the door she turned to see Charlotte standing up.

"I hope you don't mind me being here?" She said looking down.

"Of course not darling," Clarisse answered while walking over and hugged her.

"I know we are going through a divorce but I still love him Clarisse," Charlotte said pulling back a little "You know that, don't you?" She asked.

"I do, yes." Clarisse nodded and cupped her cheek "I know he still loves you too and doesn't want to get a divorce," She whispered as Charlotte put her hand up gripping her wrist as she started crying "Oh please don't cry, or you will set me off!" Clarisse whispered and hugged her again, starting to cry seconds later.

After a few moments they sat down next to the bed and talked.

"Do you want a coffee?" Charlotte asked not long after.

"No thank you Charlotte," Clarisse said looking at her.

"I'm going to go and get one, will you be ok?" Charlotte said giving Clarisse's hand a squeeze "Do you want me to send Joe in?" She asked.

"No, I think I want some alone time with Pierre for a bit." Clarisse said looking at him then back at Charlotte "Please tell the others not to come in."

"Ok," Charlotte nodded and left.

After Charlotte left, Clarisse let a couple tears fall while looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Philippe, look after your Brother for me, Please?" She whispered while putting her hands together in front of her face and closed her eyes as a couple more tears escaped her eyes "Please?" She whispered again.

After a few moments she stood up and stood next to the bed, placing her hand on top of Pierre's as she started humming one of his favorite songs, studying his face for any sign of life. Gently brushing his hair back with her other hand as the life support machine beeped next to them, unable to control her tears as she thought about Philippe and his accident.

"Come on darling," Clarisse whispered "Please wake up?" She said watching his face as she cried "I can't lose another son through the same way, I'm not that strong." She whispered and looked at his face "You're going to be a Grandfather soon, and your sister is getting Married," She whispered "You got to be here for them." She cried and put her hand up to wipe away her tears away as she still brushed his hair back with her other hand "Please wake up sweetheart." She cried while lowering her head and kissed his forehead.

After a few moments she sat down, thinking about Pierre when he was growing up and all the trouble he once got into with his brother.

* * *

Standing up as they saw Clarisse coming out a while later, Joseph stepped forward as she folded her arms.

"I need the toilet, please someone sit with him while I'm gone." She whispered sadly.

"I will sit with him Grandma, don't worry." James said standing next to them.

"Thank you," She looked at him with a small nod then started walking off.

"Um, Mom?" Sofia said as Clarisse stopped and turned around "The loo's are that way," She said pointing the other way.

"Oh," Clarisse said looking where she was pointing "Thank you," Clarisse nodded and walked past them in a daze as everyone looked at each other.

Deciding to go and see Amelia and Michael for a bit before going back, to make sure that they were ok.

Pushing the door open, Clarisse stood in the door way a bit as they looked over at her "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course Grandma," Amelia nodded while standing up "Sofia has been updating me with Uncle Pierre." She said as Clarisse stood next to her and hugged her "Sorry I haven't been up there." She whispered and pulled back.

"Don't worry darling, You have Michael to look after." Clarisse nodded and looked at Michael "How are you Michael?" She asked.

"Sore," He whispered "I'm so sorry about Pierre." He added and watched Clarisse pat his hand.

"What happened Michael, I don't understand." Clarisse whispered as Michael looked at Amelia.

"Tell her Michael." Amelia nodded and put her arm around Clarisse shoulder's.

"We were on our way to play a few rounds of golf, when a car smashed..." He stopped as Clarisse put her hand up to her face "I'm so sorry." He said as tears pricked his eyes.

"Don't be," Clarisse said shaking her head as a couple tears escaped her eyes "It's not your fault." She shrugged a little and felt Amelia rubbing her back.

"But still, I tried to get out, I tried to get help but my leg was stuck." He whispered getting angry with himself.

"Please Michael," Clarisse said taking his hand "Don't be mad, it's not your fault." She whispered "I'm just grateful he wasn't on his own." She nodded.

She stayed with them a bit longer then slowly headed back up to the floor Pierre was on, as she passed the television on the ward she heard the Prime Minister speaking on the news about recent events, stopping to watch it while folding her arms as Joseph came up beside her she turned her head to look at him.

"What if...?" She asked looking back at the news "I lose him too?" She finished.

"Your not going to lose him Clari," Joseph said putting his hand on her back as she looked back at him "He's a fighter just like you, he will pull through and he will see his Grandchildren on the day they are born and he will be there at his sister's Wedding." He whispered as she slowly looked back at the news.

_"Please respect the wishes of the Genovian Royal family at this sad time and give them the privacy they deserve." The Prime Minister announced "I will inform you all of any news when I get it myself." He finished._

"Philippe was meant to be a fighter too," Clarisse said looking back at Joseph and shook her head "I can't believe I may lose another son in the same way as Philippe." She said trying not to cry while turning to Joseph.

"Your not going to lose him Clarisse," He said taking her hands in his and kissed her fingers.

She looked up at him as an alarm started going off, making them look around as a couple Nurses rushed into Pierre's room, Clarisse rushed forward towards his room, though it felt like the world was moving in slow motion as James came out, the door being closed behind him. Second's later a couple Doctors rushed in after them.

"James," Clarisse exclaimed as he turned to her "What happened?" She asked.

"I was just sitting there when suddenly the machine started going crazy, then stopped." He whispered and watched as Clarisse turned to Joseph then at the door as it opened, a Nurse rushed out and past them as Clarisse started crying and fell to her knees.

Joseph helped her over to the chairs next to Sofia and Olivia as James tried to find out some more information. A while later the Doctor appeared, and explained to them what was going on as Joseph kept an eye on Clarisse.

"This is the second time this has happened since arriving, Your Majesty." The Doctor said "If it happens a third time, we need to know what you want us to do?" He said as Clarisse's eyes snapped to his "I'm not sure if he had talked to you about this if anything were to happen to him."

"Are you asking me if I want you to turn the life support machine off?" Clarisse asked as Joseph put his hand on her back "Your asking me to kill my Son?" She snapped.

"Clarisse," Charlotte whispered from behind them, making them turn around to look at her "Pierre and I had talked about this before," She started while stepping forward "He didn't want to be revived if this time came, it should be in his notes." She said looking at the Doctor then back at Clarisse "They've already broke his request, twice actually!" Charlotte said "If it happens a third time, I think it would be better to let him go." She whispered as Clarisse started shaking her head and the girls started crying behind them.

"I can't," Clarisse whispered as the tears started falling "I can't lose another Son," She cried and started falling to her knees, Joseph grabbed hold of her as she started fighting his grip trying to push him away "I CAN'T!" She cried as everyone looked down, crying themselves as Joseph managed to get a grip of her, wrapping his arms around her as she still tried to push him away "I can't." She whispered giving in and went limp in his grip, crying on his chest while gripping his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," The Doctor said and stood back as the Nurse handed him the notes.

"Is it there?" Charlotte asked as the Doctor looked up and nodded "See!" She snapped.

After a few moments Clarisse lifted her head and wiped her face with her hands, making Joseph look down at her.

"I think..." She started as Joseph unwrapped his arms "I think I'm gonna..." She stopped while turning and moved forward, throwing up in the waste bin.

"Oh," Joseph rushed over and rubbed her back as she threw up again, when she stood up he helped her to the toilets as Olivia talked to the Doctors then reported back to everyone else.

After a while Clarisse and Joseph came out and sat back down in the corridor.

"Do you want some water?" A Nurse offered while standing in front of her with a glass of water.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded "Sorry for throwing up in your bin." She whispered taking the glass and took a couple sips.

"Don't worry, we get that all the time." The Nurse said "If you need anything else just let me or one of the other Nurses know." She offered as Clarisse nodded and watched her walk away.

"I can't let him go Joe," Clarisse whispered while looking at him.

"I know, but if it's his wishes." He whispered back "Then we have to go by them." He said rubbing her back gently.

"I know," Clarisse answered and looked at the wall in front of her for a second then closed her eyes.

After a couple hours Clarisse was allowed to sit back in with him, as she sat with him alone she held onto his hand begging him to wake up.

"You know Pierre," Clarisse started while rubbing his arm gently "I remember the second they put you in my arms for the very first time, I remember like it was only yesterday." Clarisse said looking up at his face "That beautiful face, who had no idea what his future was going to be or that he was a Prince." She whispered looking back down at his arm "You had a cheeky grin even then and when you flashed it to me moments later I knew you were going to be trouble and I was right," She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of him getting into trouble "You really need to wake up, I'm not ready to tell you goodbye yet."

Sitting back in the chair moments later, starting to feel a bit uneasy she looked at the door in surprise as it swung open and Sofia came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse said jumping up and watched her as she started crying "Sofia?" Clarisse whispered while rushing over and cupped her face with her hands "What's happened?"

"It's Daddy," Sofia cried "He collapsed." She said looking into Clarisse's as her face fell.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone for reading and to those for commenting, if you have of course :) _

_Just wanted to let you know again that you may need a tissue or two. Sorry!_

* * *

Chapter 7.

_...Continued._

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed as Sofia grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room "He couldn't of collapsed." She said as she looked down the corridor to see a Nurse rushing towards them.

They stood watching as she skidded while trying to stop, and motioned for them to follow her while turning and started running off again as Clarisse and Sofia followed. Arriving on a different floor they rushed over to Olivia and Jon as the Nurse ran back in the room where Joseph had been taken, a Doctor coming out moments later.

"As you may know Mr Romano collapsed, we are running some tests to find out what's going on." He said.

"Can we see him?" Sofia asked.

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry." The Doctor answered and watched as Olivia hugged Clarisse "I will come back to you when I know more, in the meantime because obviously this is a public floor, you are welcome to sit and wait in my office?" He offered.

"Thank you," Olivia nodded "If we could?" She asked.

"Of course, follow me." He said and started walking down the corridor to his office.

Once they were inside the Doctor left, to which Jon followed him out to talk to him and returned a while later.

"I'm torn, what do I do?" Clarisse said trying to stay calm "My Son is on a different floor, fighting for his life and now my Husband is sick." She whispered and started crying.

"Oh Mom," Olivia exclaimed while moving closer and hugged her.

"Who do I stay with?" She asked through crying.

"I'm sure Daddy would want you to be with Pierre," Olivia answered.

"Yeah Livy's right Mom," Sofia added.

"But..." She said while wiping her eyes and moved sitting down again.

"Why don't you go down to Pierre while me and Olivia stay up here with Daddy and if anything happens we will come and get you," Sofia said while kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah Fia's right," Olivia added while kneeling the other side "Daddy would want you to stay with Pierre, you know that." She said as Clarisse put her hand over cupping her cheek.

"We promise we will come and get you as soon as there's any news," Sofia said as Clarisse looked at her and put her other hand over cupping her cheek.

"Oh my beautiful girls," Clarisse said through crying "What would I do if you weren't here?" She asked as they both raised themselves up a bit and hugged her as Clarisse moved her arms around them.

Jon looked down feeling a bit emotional himself and not long after Clarisse headed downstairs back to Pierre's room with Jon, her heart breaking even more with every passing second. When they reached the room they found Amelia sat inside with Charlotte.

Jon left her with them and headed back upstairs to be with Olivia and Sofia. A couple hours later the Doctor headed down to see Clarisse to tell her what was going on then she and Amelia headed up to the girls, still sitting in the Doctor's office.

"Mom," Sofia exclaimed while standing up "I thought you were staying downstairs until we came to get you," She asked.

"I was," Clarisse nodded trying to be brave "But the Doctor came to see me."

"Oh," Sofia whispered.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked as Jon stood next to her.

"Your Daddy..." She started while looking down and closed her eyes blinking away some tears "He had a heart attack," She finally managed to say.

"What?" Sofia exclaimed and started crying while rushing over to Clarisse wrapping her arms around her as she started crying too.

Olivia started crying too and turned to Jon who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried on his chest. Amelia stayed with them a little while then went back to Michael as Clarisse headed to make sure Pierre was alright and found Charlotte and James with him.

After a little while she headed back up and sat with Joseph in his room, noticing Sofia's bag on the chair next to her with a folder sticking out, she reached over pulling it towards her to find it was a photo album. Opening it she was surprised to find the first one was of her and Joseph, sitting in the pool sharing a kiss.

Having a quick flick through she found that they were all of her and Joseph or of them with the girls, being photo's she had never seen before and of ones she didn't know were being taken she went back to the start trying to remember when the photo was taken, suddenly it popped into her head, running the tip of her finger over it she started day dreaming about it.

oo

_He sat down on the steps as she stood next to him, while looking over at everyone else then looked down to see Joseph move one of his legs so she was stood between his legs and put his hands on the back of her knees making her step closer to him._

_"Sorry about throwing you in the pool," He smiled up at her as she put her hands on his shoulders "The inner child escaped." He chuckled as she smiled down at him._

_"That's alright, I have the same excuse." She giggled as he moved his hands up the back of her thighs "Joseph, the whole family are over there." She said looking deep into his eyes while clenching her fist in his hair._

_"And?" He smirked "They can't see anything, or what I'm doing." He flashed her a cheeky smile, while cupping her bum under her wet kaftan._

_"I don't care," She laughed while turning and sat on the steps between his legs, with her back to him as he rested his arms over her shoulders and took hold of her hands in front of them._

_"I was thinking," He said lowering his head and whispered in her ear "Why don't we make arrangements to go back to Bora Bora sometime this summer with the family, while Amelia is still here?" He asked and watched her turn to him._

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Yea, I know you fell in love with the place and sometimes wished the children were there with us to share in the stuff that could be done." He smirked at her while putting his hand up, cupping her face "So why not?"_

_"I will think about it a while," She smiled up at him as he lowered his head and kissed her a couple times, then she sat back against his inner thigh "It is a pretty amazing place, do you think they'd love it too?"_

_"Oh yea, I am sure they will." He smiled at her and started playing with her hair "The kids will love it that's for sure." He nodded as she smiled up at him._

_"Yeah, your right." She nodded and looked at his leg "Is that a bruise on your leg?" She asked while reaching over and pushed the bottom of his swim trunks up to look and gasped "When did you get that?" She asked looking at him._

_"Oh this morning." He smirked at her "I walked into the corner of the bedside table." He chuckled._

_"Joseph." She laughed "It's been there a long time," She smirked and reached up giving him a kiss while rubbing his bruise gently then sat back against his leg again "You know, the only trouble with the kids coming with us is that we would have to behave?" She smiled._

_"When have you ever behaved, I mean really?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, as she laughed in his grasp._

_"Well when I'm with you, I can't help it." She smiled up at him._

_ "That's alright, as I can't either." He smirked, looking into her eyes and kissed her slowly as she turned into him a little._

_After a few moments, he kissed her a couple times while putting his hand up, cupping her face while looking into her eyes then started kissing her slowly again._

_"Mom," Olivia smiled over at them "Mom...Mom, Mom?" She looked back at Sofia "Hmm she's ignoring us now?" She laughed and looked back at them in the pool "Mom?"_

_"OI MOM!" Sofia exclaimed "HELLO!?" she exclaimed and looked at Olivia as they both smirked and looked back at them "CLARISSE, JOSEPH!" she exclaimed._

oo

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory, carrying on looking through the photos, smiling at most of them but also feeling heartbroken at some. Every now and then she would look up at Joseph, having a lot of memories return as she went through them.

Coming across one of her and Joseph stood at the alter with Pierre next to them pulling a face and of them sharing a kiss after their vows on the facing page with a smile her mind wondered back to that day.

oo

_"She's gonna kill you dude!" Pierre whispered in Joseph's ear as he stood smirking._

_"No she won't!" He answered not taking his eyes of Clarisse._

_"These aren't the rings we picked together." She said looking at Joseph._

_"I took a chance, had them made just for us." He smirked while showing her._

_"Awww you actually had them made?" She asked while tilting her head a little._

_"I did!" He nodded._

_"That is so sweet," She smiled at him._

_"Shall we carry on?" The Officiant asked as they both looked at him._

_"Oh," Clarisse laughed a little "Of course," She smiled with a nod "Sorry!"_

_Pierre stood amazed that Joseph actually got away with it as the service carried on._

_After a while the Officiant stood smiling "By the power vested in me by the State of Genovia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other "You may now kiss your bride."_

_He and everyone else smiled as they stepped closer to each other, Joseph wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist as she put her arms up, still holding onto the flowers, around his shoulders as they shared a slow, very heated kiss. Everyone in the Church stood cheering and applauded them as Clarisse moved her free hand onto the back of his neck._

_"I present to you Mr. and !" the Officiant smiled._

oo

Clarisse smiled and looked at her wedding rings before looking up at Joseph for a few moments before turning to the next page, looking down with a sigh. Seeing a photo of Joseph giving her a piggy back ride she giggled at the memory.

oo

_"No Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed "I'm too old for a piggy back ride now," She added while pushing his hand away. _

_"Come on," Joseph begged "You are never too old to let your inner child out," He grinned while standing close to her while placing his hand on her back. _

_"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head "I'm not doing this, it's silly." _

_"Never feel silly for being in love, My love." He whispered while looking into her eyes and kissed her "Now come on," He exclaimed while turning around and crouched down in front of her._

_"Must we?" She asked. _

_"Yes, now hop on." He laughed._

_"I..." She realized this was a battle she wasn't going to win and stepped closer, climbing on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_Taking hold of her hands and raised himself up making her scream out in surprise, he smiled as she started laughing when he grabbed hold of her legs. _

_"See this is fun, isn't it?" He asked he started walking towards the Palace. _

_"Yes actually," She smiled to herself "It is." Clarisse smiled and kissed his neck._

oo

With a sigh she looked back up for a second then carried on going through the photos when Olivia and Sofia came in.

"Hey, you found the album." Sofia asked while sitting next to her and took it.

"I did," Clarisse nodded as Olivia stood next to her "Did you girls take all these?" She asked while reaching over and took Olivia's hand.

"Nealy all of them, Pierre took some too." Sofia said and looked at Olivia sitting on Clarisse's lap, making her smile.

"Never too old to be sitting on my Mommy's lap," Olivia grinned while wrapping her arms around Clarisse's neck and kissed her "I love you Mommy," She smiled and rested the side of her head against Clarisse's.

"I love you too darling," Clarisse answered while wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist and looked at Joseph laying motionless in front of them.

"What's your favorite one in here Sofia?" Olivia asked while tapping the album "I love this one," She said taking the album and found the photo of Clarisse resting on Joseph's back on the couch in Bora Bora.

"Yeah I like that one too," Sofia smiled and looked at Clarisse as she looked at it.

"Oh yes, I remember now." She said looking at the girls "I wasn't feeling well that day, and rested on your Dad's back, both falling to sleep a little while later." She nodded.

"It's cute," Olivia said while starting to play with Clarisse's hair.

"What about you Sofia, what's your favorite one?" Clarisse asked while looking at her.

"This one," Sofia answered while finding it and held it up to show them the one of Clarisse and Joseph jumping of the deck in Bora Bora.

"Oh yes, I LOVE that one." Olivia exclaimed and took the album from Sofia.

"I like that one also, it's on my desk at home actually." Clarisse nodded while looking at Olivia.

"I love these ones, I know that we or Pierre didn't take them but it's the ones of you when you were pregnant with me and Sofia," Olivia whispered while finding the photos to show them "And Daddy is kissing your bump in both of them." She half smiled as Clarisse looked at the photos.

"I love those ones too," Clarisse whispered taking the album and rested it on Olivia's lap, carrying on going through them.

"I didn't know you added that one of Dad pulling faces with Pierre," Olivia laughed a little "Always the jokers."

"Yes they are," Clarisse nodded a little as Sofia reached over and flicked to the next page "Oh my," Clarisse exclaimed "Where are we in this one?" She asked.

"That is when we were at the zoo before I married Greg, right before meeting Sasha." Sofia smiled.

oo

_"Ok, so you asked what animal we are?" Clarisse started while looking at him "But what is your favorite?"_

_"Um.. I would have to say lions," He laughed as she smiled at him "Yours?"_

_"No doubt about it, I would have to say..." She said looking over at the girls then back at him "Monkeys!"_

_"Monkeys?" He asked._

_"Yes, monkeys." She smiled._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Well for one we have two cheeky ones our self and I love how cute they are, they are so cheeky." She giggled._

_"Monkeys or our daughters?" He laughed._

_"Both" She smiled at him._

_"You know something?" He asked while looking at her._

_"What?" She asked while resting her hands on her lap._

_"Your like a monkey." He smiled as she looked at him "Cheeky in every way!"_

_"Oh really?" She said looking at him with a cheeky smile._

_"Yes, really" He said leaning in and kissed her softly as the girls gasped and started giggling and took a sneaky photo._

_After a moment they pulled apart, Clarisse sat blushing while putting her hand up to her face and Joe sat smiling as people walked past them, smirking. _

oo

Clarisse sat smiling to herself at the memory as the girls sat looking at her "If only you two knew what we were actually talking about before you came back over," She smiled at them then at Joseph "It was a rather interesting conversation that's for sure." She nodded.

"Aww I bet," Sofia nodded and looked down at another photo "Aww I must admit," She said holding the album up "I do love this one of you and Daddy at the Palace this past Christmas," She smiled as Clarisse and Olivia looked at the photo.

"Aww your sitting on Daddies lap," Olivia smiled.

"Sitting just how you are now," Clarisse smiled at her "Of course," She nodded and looked back at the photo "He loved it when I sat on his lap," She whispered.

"You two are so cute together," Sofia smiled flicking through a couple more photos.

"What about you Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"What about me darling?" Clarisse asked and watched her look at the album.

"What's your favorite photo?" Olivia asked.

"Oh well, I love them all but I guess if I had to chose just one," Clarisse said trying to find it then placed her hand on the bottom of the photo "It would have to be this one from our Wedding day,"

"I love that one too," Olivia nodded and noticed Clarisse looking at Joseph.

"And me," Sofia nodded while looking up "I think that's enough of looking through photos now," She said while closing the album and put it on the floor beside her.

"We didn't upset you, did we Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"No of course not," Clarisse said shaking her head not taking her eyes from Joseph.

"He will be ok, won't he?" Sofia asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I hope so," Clarisse nodded and put her arm around her shoulders while kissing the side of her head "I really hope so," she said and kissed the side of Olivia's head.

"He needs to stick around for my Wedding," Olivia whispered sadly.

"Exactly," Clarisse nodded "He will be just fine." She said looking at the girls again "Can you leave me alone with him for a bit?" She asked.

"Of course Mommy," Olivia whispered and hugged her.

"We will be outside if you need us, ok?" Sofia said as Olivia stood up.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched them walk out.

She sat playing with her Wedding rings for a few minutes before reaching over and grabbed the album, finding the picture she needed removed it and removed one of her and Pierre too, placing that on the chair next to her. She put the album down again and stood up with the photo of them on their Wedding day.

Standing next to the bed while looking at the photo and tucked it under his pillow, then took his hand in hers while leaning over and kissed the back of it before gently placing it back down, still holding onto his hand while moving her other up onto the top of his head blocking out the beeping of the machines next to them.

She watched him for a second as a couple tears fell, then lent forward kissing his forehead while rubbing the top of his head gently with her thumb "I love you baby," She whispered while resting her head on his.

After a few moments she stepped back wiped the tears away and grabbed the photo before heading down to Pierre's room finding Charlotte and James sat with him.

"Hey," She whispered as they stood up "Would you mind, giving me just a few minutes alone with Pierre?" She asked.

"Of course not," Charlotte said shaking her head and walked out with James.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded while pushing the door up then walked over to him laying on the bed while looking at the photo "I remember this day like it were yesterday," She whispered while looking up at him.

oo

_"Mom," Pierre smiled while standing next to her "Will you have this next dance with me?" He asked while holding out his hand. _

_"Of course," Clarisse smiled while taking his hand and followed as he led her to the dance floor._

_As they danced to one of Clarisse's favorite songs Pierre couldn't help but grin at her. _

_"What?" Clarisse asked with a smile. _

_"Nothing," He smiled then chuckled as she tilted her head a little. _

_"Pierre, what?" Clarisse asked._

_"I just wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful up at the alter today," He nodded as she smiled up at him "You and the girls found the perfect dress for you to wear," He said looking down for a second then back up at her "Philippe would be proud if he was here," He whispered. _

_"I know," Clarisse nodded then rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you Pierre," She whispered. _

_"What for?" He asked as Sofia snapped a photo of them._

_"For being you and who you've become," Clarisse whispered while lifting her head "And most of all for accepting the man I love back into your life," She added while putting her hand up cupping his cheek as they stopped dancing. _

_"I only done it because you love him, but I swear though if he hurts you again I will kill him." He whispered as she moved her hand down to his chest. _

_"I know you will," She nodded "But I know he won't ever hurt me again, which means I will never see, my Son in jail," She smiled as Pierre laughed._

_"True," He smiled and kissed her "I love you Mom, I only want whats best for you." He said looking into her eyes "That's all," _

_"At least I know I will be looked after if for some reason Joseph wasn't in our lifes anymore," Clarisse nodded and hugged him "Thank you Pierre," She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Anytime Mom," He smiled as she pulled back a little, smiling at him._

oo

"Pierre, I don't know if you can hear me." Clarisse said placing the photo on the table beside them then looked back at him while taking his hand "I hope you can as you need to know something," She whispered while closing her eyes for a second, hating what she was about to say but had to anyway "You need to pull through as I can't do this on my own," She whispered and opened her eyes "I need you to protect me," She whispered while looking at his face her heart breaking "I love you Pierre, I love you so much." She said brushing his hair back again and kissed his forehead for a second.

Feeling an icy chill go through the air she stood up and looked towards the door, frowning when she saw it was closed. She looked back at Pierre and gave his hand a squeeze "Please wake up darling," She whispered while letting go of his hand.

Standing in the door way she looked over as she felt another chill go through the air "I love you," She whispered and walked out.

Standing with Charlotte and James for a few minutes before going to check on Amelia and Michael. Heading back up to Joseph's room not long after she sat with him a little while. And as she sat holding onto his hand she couldn't help but cry, and there for the next half an hour she did just that, letting it all out and begging for him to wake up.

After she pulled herself together she headed to the family room where Sofia and Olivia had gone too, sitting down next to Olivia as she slept on one of the chairs she sighed.

"Mom," Sofia said looking over at her.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked.

"No," Sofia said shaking her head and moved sitting the other side of her "Is there any news?" She asked.

"Not yet darling," Clarisse whispered while putting her arm around Sofia's back "We just got to remain strong and positive though, ok sweetheart?" Clarisse whispered.

"I am trying," Sofia said looking at her then kissed her.

"Good," Clarisse nodded "So am I," She nodded again then looked at Olivia for a second before looking towards the door.

Moments later someone knocked on it, and walked in.

"How did you know someone was coming to the door?" Sofia asked as Olivia lifted her head and looked at them.

"I just knew," Clarisse said looking at her then at the Nurse "He's gone, hasn't he?" She whispered as both Sofia and Olivia looked at her in shock then at the Nurse.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to those who have been reading and commenting if you have, I really do appreciate it! Thank you! _

_Now I must warn you that this part is going to be really sad, I have a box of tissues next to me which I know I am going to need, I do aologize in advance though. _

* * *

Chapter 8.

_...Continued._

"Not yet," The Nurse shook her head as the girls jumped up "He is awake though if you would like to see him?" She added as the girls took hold of Clarisse's hands.

"I would like that," Clarisse nodded and turned her head to Olivia then Sofia "You go first," She nodded while turning to them slowly.

"Will you come with us?" Olivia asked, trying not to cry.

"No," Clarisse said putting her hands up "You go and see him with Sofia," She nodded while slowly cupping her cheek.

"Ok," Olivia whispered and hugged her.

Clarisse watched as they walked out, looking back at the Nurse, and just knew it was nearly time.

As Clarisse moved into the corridor being joined by other family members Andrew appeared.

"Mom," He whispered while walking over to her.

"Andrew," She answered while putting her arms up, giving him a hug as he crouched down a little "Andrew I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, it's not your fault," He whispered and looked at her "Sorry it took me forever to get here, it was trouble getting a plane from London." He said looking around "Where are the girls?"

"In there," She said nodding towards the door while folding her arms "Saying their goodbyes," She whispered.

"Oh," He said watching her as she looked down.

"You can go in after if you like," Clarisse said, watching him look up.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded again "Ok," He said stepping closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head as she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

After the girls came out, Andrew went in. As they waited everyone sat in silence as Clarisse leaned back against the wall.

Coming back out into the corridor Andrew looked at Clarisse "He wants to see you," He whispered as she looked towards the door.

"Wait," Olivia said standing up "Can I quickly go back in I forgot to tell him something," She asked looking at Clarisse as she nodded "Thank you," She said and headed back inside.

While she was inside Clarisse moved closer to the door, moments later she returned in tears and gave her Mom a hug before standing back and watched her walk into the room.

"What did you forget to tell him?" Sofia asked while giving Olivia a hug.

"I didn't forget to tell him anything, but I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant." She whispered through crying.

"Oh Livy," Sofia whispered and started crying too, giving her a hug.

Clarisse stood by the door for a few seconds before walking over and stood next to the bed, placing her hand gently on his as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey you," She whispered while leaning over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey," He frowned "I want a proper kiss you know?" He whispered.

"Ok," Clarisse couldn't help but smile and lowered her head again, placing a soft kiss on his lips as he put his hand up on the side of her head, after a second Clarisse looked into his eyes "Better?" She asked.

"Much," He nodded and patted the bed next to him "Lay with me," He whispered and watched Clarisse nod and walk around, laying on the bed next to him.

As they lay in silence for a few moments, Clarisse took hold of Joseph's wedding hand with her Wedding hand and locked fingers with him, slowly she lifted her head and watched as he lay with his eyes closed. As she watched him she started humming their song, smiling to herself as he started joining in.

"You know," He started as he felt her rub the back of his hand with her thumb "Even though my eyes are closed I knew you smiled just now," He said slowly opening his eyes and looked into her eyes "That beautiful smile, how could I ever forget that?" He asked and watched her rest her head down on his shoulder "Will you promise me a couple things?" He asked.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him "What's that?"

"First one, will you promise to always smile no matter what?" He asked as she tilted her head a little trying to understand "Because I hate it when your sad, that way also while I'm up in the sky I will know you are ok." He whispered and went to the next one before she could say anything "Second one, please take care of yourself and if you go out, make sure you have a guard with you at all times, Please?" He said looking at her.

"I promise," She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"And thirdly, Promise me," He started as he gave her hand a squeeze "Promise me that you will move back to Genovia, so that way you will always have our family around you in case you need them." He whispered "And will see our beautiful Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren growing up." He added.

She nodded a couple times "I promise,"

"One more thing," He whispered as she nodded "Promise not to tell the others that your moving back, surprise them one day so I could get a good laugh up there." He smiled.

"Ok," She laughed a little and rested her forehead against the side of his head while moving her hand up onto his neck "I love you Joe, I really don't want to say goodbye."

He put his hand up onto her arm while closing his eyes "I love you too, and this isn't Goodbye, it's see you, or till we meet again." He whispered as she lifted her head "Please don't cry," He whispered while opening his eyes, moving his hand onto the side of her head.

"I can't help it, who is going to be there to protect me, lay with me so I can get to sleep and all the other things we shared." She said through crying "This isn't how it's meant to be, we were meant to be together forever." She said looking into his eyes "Always, Forever." She whispered.

"I know baby," He whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck "I know." He said again and closed his eyes "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"I love you so much," She cried while lifting her head and cupped his face while placing a soft kiss on his lips "How am I going to get through my days without you by my side," She whispered and kissed him a couple times.

"I'm sorry," He whispered cupping her face and gently ran his thumb along her cheek bone wiping away her tears not knowing the girls and Andrew had come in and was leaning against the back wall.

She looked down his body then back up into his eyes "If I knew this was going to happen I would of stayed in bed with you longer yesterday morning," She cried while placing her fingers on his lips for a second then moved her hand around onto the side of his head while burying her face in the crook of his neck again and cried.

As she stayed like that for a few moments Sofia and Olivia stood hugging, crying themselves.

Lifting her head up "Joe, baby." She whispered "Do you remember the first day we met?" She asked and watched him slowly nod "It was the best day ever," She whispered.

"I've never forgot it," Joseph whispered.

"What about, the first time we made love?" She asked as Sofia and Olivia looked at each other "Do you remember what you said to me?" She whispered as the girls looked back over to them "You told me," She said looking down and held onto his hand again "That you would always protect me, even when I was married to Rupert you protected me," She whispered "I just wish I could of protected you from seeing that marriage happen and be there everyday with us," She said looking up at his face while bringing his hand up to her mouth and kissed his fingers "Thank you for staying with me and protecting me and my Boys, for waiting for me, for our beautiful girls," She said starting to cry again "For everything baby," She sobbed and rested the side of her head against his again.

"I love you so much Clarisse," Joseph whispered "And I'm sorry I'm letting you down,"

"No," Clarisse exclaimed while letting go of his hand "You're not letting me down, No Way!" She exclaimed and watched as he opened his eyes "I will love you, always forever, I have loved you for a million years and I will love you for a million more," She cried as he cupped her face again, rubbing her tears away with his thumb "Don't you ever forget that, Ok?" She asked as he closed his eyes, she whispered something to him in Italian, getting a small smile as she started sobbing again "Ti amo, baby!" She cried placing her hand on his wrist, watching him for a second then rested her head down on his shoulder while crying holding his hand to her cheek as the Nurse came back in and stood next to Andrew.

"Ti amo, bella." Joseph whispered "Sempre per sempre."

"You're my best friend, My Hero and I love you so much." Clarisse cried staying still "Tell Philippe we love him, and hug him for me." She added.

After a few moments the Nurse moved over checking his pulse, and looked towards the girls and Andrew while shaking her head. Both of the girls started crying again and hugging as Andrew looked down, crying himself.

"Your Majesty?" The Nurse whispered "He's gone," She added and watched her lift her head.

She looked at his face and started crying "No," she exclaimed while moving her hand over onto his shoulder "Noooo." She screamed giving his arm a little shake "Joe," She cried moving her hand onto the side of his neck as she moved her face into the crook of his neck again "I love you so much," She cried "Why did you have to go," She cried lifting her head up again while kissing him.

"Mom," Andrew whispered while moving next to the bed.

"No," Clarisse cried while shaking her head "Nooooo." She screamed again, not wanting to accept he's gone.

Outside the room they heard her cries and looked at each other, all starting to cry themselves.

"Come on Mom," Andrew whispered while helping her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest.

"Why did this have to happen," She cried while gripping hold of his shirt "It wasn't meant to happen this way,"

"Your Majesty," The Nurse whispered while standing next to them "He wanted me to give you this," She said and watched her lifting her head and passed her a red envelope, she nodded and watched as Clarisse took it from her.

After a little while they all came out, Olivia rushed over to Jon and as Andrew hugged Sofia Amelia stepped closer and hugged Clarisse, crying with her.

After a few moments she stood back as everyone looked at her "I need to go and see Pierre," She whispered while walking away, holding onto Amelia's hand as she did then let go after a couple steps.

Everyone watched her call for the lift, then disappeared onto it. Heading down to Pierre's room in a daze, she stood outside not realizing she had passed Charlotte who was sat in the corridor.

"Clarisse," Charlotte whispered and watched her slowly turn around, knowing straight away whats happened "Oh Clarisse, I'm so sorry." She stepped closer and hugged her for a moment then stepped back.

"How is Pierre doing?" She asked.

"He's awake," Charlotte nodded "The Doctor is in with him at the moment but he shouldn't be to much longer," She whispered and watched as Clarisse nodded while looking down "I'm so sorry," She said taking her hand and gave it a little squeeze as Clarisse nodded again.

After a few moments the Doctor came out, and stood watching as Clarisse went inside and slowly pushed the door up.

"Mom," Pierre exclaimed while watching her rest her forehead against the door for a second "What's wrong?" He asked as she slowly turned around to him "Mom?" He asked seeing her tear stained face "What's happened?" He asked as tears pricked his eyes.

"It's Dad," She whispered while standing next to the bed "He's gone," She said breaking down again and fell to her knees next to the bed.

"Mom," Pierre exclaimed and pressed the button for help, watching seconds later as the Nurse came rushing in followed by Charlotte.

"Come on Your Majesty," the Nurse said softly while helping her over to the chair with Charlotte.

"Charlotte," Pierre whispered "Go and find the others, Please?" He asked as she nodded and rushed from the room.

"I'm ok," Clarisse nodded while looking up at Pierre crying.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," He whispered and watched as she stood up and moved over to him, giving him a hug as they both cried together, the Nurse standing close by just in case.

A few moments later Andrew and Sofia came rushing through the door and watched as they cried together. Leaving the hospital an hour later and headed back to the Palace, when they arrived home Clarisse headed up to her suite and sat down with her arms resting on her legs looking at the envelope, not caring about anything at the current time.

A while later she opened it, finding a note from Joseph and his Wedding ring. Starting to cry again she moved over and fell on the bed, where she stayed until the following morning.

Turning over onto her back with a sigh, realizing that Joe had gone she put her hand up to her eyes as she started crying again.

"Mom," Olivia whispered while moving over to the bed as Clarisse lifted her head.

"Come here," Clarisse whispered pulling the sheets back and watched her climb in, snuggling up to her "I thought it was a bad dream until I woke up," She whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I did too," Olivia whispered through crying, tipping her head back and looked at her "I didn't forget to tell Daddy something you know?" She said and watched Clarisse open her eyes "I had to tell him something important, so that he knew before he died." She cried.

"What's that darling?" Clarisse asked as Olivia moved her head closer, burying her face in her neck.

"I had to tell him I'm pregnant," She cried.

There was a moment of silence, then Olivia felt the grip around her become tighter and sobs coming from her Mom, not long after Sofia appeared and climbed into bed with them, crying together.

* * *

_I'm sorry everyone._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting, if you have. _

_I really do apologize that the last few updates have been sad. _

_xx_

* * *

Chapter 9.

Several days later, today is the day they say their final Goodbyes to Joe.

Clarisse hasn't left the Palace since coming home from the hospital last week. Not really hitting her yet that he has actually gone, she's putting on a brave face to everyone else, though inside shes dying and knows what she's got to do to be able to move on.

After having a restless night she decided to get up, slipping on her dressing gown as she wondered over to the french doors, opening them to feel the cold breeze on her face. Walking out onto the balcony with a sigh, standing with her hands on the balustrade remembering so many happy memories she shared on there with Joseph and the Children.

After several seconds she put her arms up folding them as she stared into the distance, thinking about how Joe used to stand looking out at the view whenever he had to think about things, looking down for just a second as she put one of her hands up and started playing with her necklace, taking hold of the pendant and his rings that she attached to it a couple days ago.

Hearing someone behind her in the suite, she turned her head to the side as they stood in the door way.

"Mom?" Sofia whispered while coming out and stood next to her "Come back inside, it's freezing." She said putting her arm around her back "Dad wouldn't want you to freeze, would he?" She asked looking out into the gardens "It's snowing?" She gasped.

"Your Dad loved snow," Clarisse whispered "What a fitting thing to happen today of all days," She whispered while slowly turning and headed back inside.

"Yeah," Sofia turned to look at her only to find she had gone back inside "Anyway," Sofia said coming back in and closed the doors "I brought you up some breakfast," She said turning to her as she sat on the bed placing a pillow on her lap.

"I'm not hungry," Clarisse whispered as she started playing with the pendant and rings again.

"You need to eat something Mom, today is an important day." She moved standing next to the bed as Clarisse closed her eyes and shook her head a little "We can't have you becoming sick today." She whispered.

"I said," She started while opening her eyes and looked up at her "I'm Not Hungry," She snapped.

"Ok," Sofia nodded "I will leave it here just in case you change your mind," She said stepping back "I will come back and check on you later,"

"Don't bother," Clarisse answered while turning over onto her side, cuddling the pillow.

Sofia stopped when she reached the door and stood watching her for a few moments before pulling the door up and headed back downstairs to Pierre and Olivia sat in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Pierre asked.

"Well she's still not eating and I found her out on the balcony when I went up there." Sofia said "You should go up and let her know your here, I think it may do some good." She asked while grabbing a glass and got some water.

"Not yet, I want to wait a bit first." Pierre said while sitting back in his chair.

"She will be ok, won't she?" Olivia asked as they both looked at her.

"Of course," Pierre nodded while putting his good arm over and cupped her cheek "She's a Romano, she's a strong woman too so she will be just fine." He added.

"Yeah, but we thought that with Daddy," Olivia said while looking down "And look what happened?" She asked while looking back up at him.

"I know," Pierre nodded and moved forward, giving her half a hug "We just need to think positive though Livy," He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded as they parted.

"Right," Pierre said sitting back and finished his coffee "We best get a move, we have a lot to do this morning." He said looking at the girls as they nodded.

oo

_Watching her put her bag down on her dressing table he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his wife was, and always has been "You were amazing up there this evening." He finally said and walked over, standing behind her as he put his hands on her sides. _

_"Thank you," Clarisse smiled while stepping out of her shoes "I must admit though, out of all the speeches that I have to do, I hate giving the Christmas Eve speech." She sighed while taking out her earrings "Amelia played that crafty tonight," She giggled. _

_"Oh I don't know," Joseph smiled while brushing her hair to the side as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while placing a soft kiss to her neck._

_"Joe, please give me a chance to get undressed first." She laughed while kicking her shoes under the table. _

_"I could do that for you," He whispered huskily in her ear. _

_"Yes," She said patting his hands and gripped hold of them "I bet you would," She laughed while moving his hands and stepped from his grasp. _

_"Where are you going?" He asked_

_"To the toilet," She smirked while shaking her head and headed into the bathroom. _

_With a sigh he sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off while undoing the cuffs on his shirt "It was nice to see everyone there though, don't you think?" He asked. _

_"Yea," Clarisse called out from the bathroom "Next year I think everyone is going to have to come to Italy for Christmas," Clarisse called out. _

_"I LOVE that idea," Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse laughed._

_Coming out a few moments later in her dressing gown to find Joseph sat on the bed, in just his trousers and socks, walking around she stood in front of him as he looked up. _

_"Looking good," She smiled as he stood up._

_"Thank you, same to you." He smiled and kissed her while putting his hand up onto the side of her head, stopping the kiss seconds later and chuckled as he heard Clarisse sigh "Don't worry, I'm coming back." He whispered while leaning over and grabbed something from his bedside table drawer then moved back, standing in front of her again "It is Christmas Morning by my watch so Merry Christmas baby." He grinned and kissed her again._

_"Aww, " She said taking the present as she kissed him again "You can't have yours until tomorrow, well later." She smiled "Mainly because it's not here, Pierre has it." She laughed "Only way it was going to get hidden." She smiled and looked down while untying the ribbon. _

_"Are you trying to say I sneak a peek at my presents?" He asked as she looked up and nodded "Hey," He exclaimed as Clarisse laughed "Actually it is true," He smirked._

_"See," Clarisse smiled and looked up at him then back down as she lifted the lid up to find a beautiful diamond necklace, making her smile "It's lovely," She nodded while running the tip of her finger over the chain and looked back up at him "Thank you," She said as she tip toed and kissed him while putting her hand up cupping his cheek._

_"You are welcome," He whispered between kisses then watched her close the box, putting her arms up seconds later to lock them around his neck as they shared a deep passionate kiss, making Clarisse arch her back "Mmm, what was that for?" He asked placing his hands on her sides. _

_"Well," Clarisse laughed and felt him wrap his arms around her waist, holding her close "You just gave me a present, I think its only fair I give you one too," She smiled while tilting her head a little "Don't you think?" She asked. _

_"Oh I do," Joe nodded with a cheeky smile, where they shared another kiss then moaned as she stepped back "Where are you going now?" _

_"No where?" She smiled, tossing the box on the bed gently then untied her robe._

_Watching her drop it to the floor, his jaw fell at the sight of her wearing some sexy Christmas lingerie "Good god Clari, what are you doing to me." He gasped. _

_"Nothing, Yet!" She laughed as she put her hand up onto his chest and pushed him back to sit on the bed._

oo

Pierre had been standing at her bedroom door, watching her for a few moments. He wasn't sure if she was awake or actually a sleep so he waited a few moments just to make sure. Looking down a moment later he quickly looked up to see her rolling over onto her back, putting her arm up on the pillow above her head.

"Oh Joe," She whispered in her sleep as Pierre raised an eyebrow and noticed she was smiling, for a second it actually broke his heart but knew that she was obviously dreaming about Joe and whatever it was she was dreaming about was making her smile, which made him smile too.

oo

_"Merry Christmas," Clarisse whispered and started kissing him while pushing him back onto his back, straddling him seconds later while putting her hands down on the bed either side of his head, lifting her head up moments later she smiled down at him. _

_"Beautiful," He smiled cupping her bottom and ran his hands up onto her sides, quickly moving them so she was laying on her back and him along her body "You are so beautiful," He whispered while kissing her neck, caressing her side with his hand as she moved her leg over, resting it on his hip and started laughing as he ran his hand down her thigh. _

_"I'm sorry," She smiled as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. _

_"Don't be," He whispered between kisses "I'm kind of used to you laughing whenever I touch you, adds a bit of pleasure to it." He smiled as she put her hand up, cupping his cheek then raised her head to kiss him again._

_After several moments kissing, cupping and teasing they moved so they were laying on the bed properly and as Joseph knelt on the bed between Clarisse's legs she sat up and undone his belt and pants, pushing them down seconds later. _

_And as she gripped his boxers to push them down, she moved her head forward and licked up his torso, making him look down at her in surprise to find her licking her lips. _

_"Clari?" He asked while putting his hands on either side of her head and lent over kissing her as she pushed his boxers down, removing them moments later and kissed her onto her back._

_"Amazing," Clarisse whispered in his ear as he entered her. _

_"What is?" He said lifting his head up and looked into his eyes. _

_"You are, of course." She smiled and kissed him a couple times as he moved one hand up holding onto her hand, locking his fingers with hers and pinned it to the bed as they started making love, knocking the necklace box of the bed and onto the floor._

oo

Sitting up in surprise, she put her hand up onto her forehead as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Mom?" Pierre asked, making her jump and look over at him "Sorry, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea," She nodded and quickly climbed of the bed.

Pierre watched as she got on her knees and lent forward checking under the bed, he raised his eyebrow as she reached under the bed and sat back seconds later, holding a box in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked coming over as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My Christmas present," Clarisse said looking up at him and watched as he sat down next to her on the bed "I dreamt about Joseph this past Christmas," She whispered while looking back down at the box "Our last Christmas together," She sighed and opened the box "We looked everywhere for this but couldn't find it," She whispered while running her finger over the chain.

"It's beautiful," Pierre said watching her "He sure had good taste when it came to things like this," He whispered as Clarisse nodded.

"I wish he was still here," She said closing the box "I hate dreaming about him as they feel so real then I wake up to find it was just a dream," She whispered while closing her eyes.

"Maybe you should look at it another way, Mom." He said as she opened her eyes and looked at him "I used to have dreams about Dad and Philippe all the time, most the time I hate to admit that it left me crying after it woke me up." He said taking her hand "Until I read online one day about this woman having dreams about her Father, but she never felt sad about them because to her it was their way of letting her know that he was ok." He said as Clarisse looked into his eyes "So now whenever I have dreams about them, I wake up smiling because I know that they are ok." He whispered "Maybe you should look at the dreams about Dad as his way of letting you know that he is ok." He smiled "I mean come on, whatever you were doing in that dream he let you know where your present was, didn't he?" He said tapping the box in her hand as she looked down.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes with a sigh "I just wish that he wouldn't make me dream intimate things though," She said blinking away a couple stray tears as Pierre put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mom," Pierre whispered and looked at her as she put her head down on his shoulder "I'm so sorry," He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Seconds later she lifted her head "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked in surprise.

"Don't you want me here or something?" He said trying to get a smile, smiling when she gave a small smile "I discharged myself this morning, I couldn't miss my Dad's funeral could I?" He whispered.

"Pierre..." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Mom I am fine, the Doctor told me that I am fine, Olivia and Jon are keeping an eye on me and if I start to feel sick or dizzy I need to rest and if it gets worse they are to take me back," He said taking her hand again "So please don't worry."

"But?" She started the stopped "Ok, I will try not to worry." She nodded a little.

"Good," He nodded, giving her hand a gently squeeze.

They sat together a little while then Pierre headed back downstairs leaving her to get ready.

After she had a shower she stood in her dressing gown her arms folded while looking at the outfit she was to wear today. She had been to many funerals over the years, always wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and a black tailored jacket, never all black before, until today.

She stared at the tailored knee length dress that hung on one of the hooks in her closet, moving her gaze seconds later to the matching knee length tailored jacket hanging up next to it with a sigh she stepped forward taking the dress from the hook.

After she got dressed she slipped her shoes on and done her hair, clipping it back with a metal flower barrette that Joe gave her several weeks before as a _'Just Because'_ present. As she stood before the mirror she looked towards the door expecting him to be stood there watching her like he always did, when she saw he wasn't there her heart broke some more.

Taking hold of the chain around her neck she held his Wedding rings in her hand for a few seconds as she stood with her eyes closed, then kissed them before tucking them in the top of her dress, putting her hand out to see her Wedding ring, only to find it wasn't there. With a gasp she looked around the floor, checked a few places then moved into the bedroom.

Scanning the floor first she began to panic as she pulled the covers from the bed, checking as much as she could before she started crying.

Breaking down she fell to her knees next to the bed and covered her eyes with her hand as Sofia appeared at the door to let her know it was time to leave, only to find her crying that much her body was shaking.

"Mom?" She exclaimed and rushed over to her, kneeling beside her and wrapped her arms around her as Clarisse put her hand on Sofia's arm and cried on her chest "It's going to be ok Mom," She whispered and looked as she lifted her head.

"I've lost my Wedding ring." Clarisse cried as Sofia grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Mom," Sofia whispered cupping her face with her hands "We will find it, I promise." She nodded and wrapped her arms around her again as she cried "I promise."

"Mom," Olivia said appearing at the door to see them kneeling on the floor together.

"Livy, Mom's lost her Wedding ring, can you help find it?" Sofia asked while standing up next to Clarisse.

"Of course," Olivia nodded and started looking for it.

"I promise we will find it Mom," Sofia said while bending over and kissed her forehead.

As Sofia and Olivia searched for the ring Clarisse tried to calm herself down.

"Found it," Olivia said rushing out of the bathroom and over to Clarisse.

"Where was it?" Sofia asked watching her kneel down next to Clarisse.

"On Dad's side..." She slowed down and looked at Clarisse "Of the sink." She finished and looked down taking hold of Clarisse's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered through crying and moved forward hugging her.

"It's ok Mom," Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes, stopping herself from crying.

After a few moments they headed downstairs together and out to the waiting cars, as Clarisse was about to get in the waiting limo with Olivia walking behind her she stopped and looked towards the horse drawn carriage in front of them. Olivia watched her as she slowly looked down and moved climbing in the back of the limo.

After she had climbed in everyone else climbed in the waiting cars, leaving the Palace a few moments later they headed slowly to the church. As Sofia and Olivia talked among themselves and Pierre, Clarisse stared blankly out the window going into her own world.

Realizing that the streets were lined with people throwing flowers into the road Clarisse looked at the girls and Pierre as they looked at her.

"What's wrong Mom?" Pierre asked.

"These people," Clarisse said putting her hand up onto the bottom of the window while looking back out the window "What are these people doing here?"

Pierre and the girls looked out the windows then looked back at her "They are well wishers Mom," Pierre said taking her hand as she looked back at him "They are here for Dad." He whispered.

"But," She said looking back out the window "There wasn't this many at Rupert's funeral, well what I remember anyway." She said looking back at Pierre.

"That's because, sorry to say, Dad wasn't loved as much as Joe was loved Mom," Pierre whispered and watched her look back out the window "They hated Father, remember?" He asked, waiting for a reply that didn't come.

After a while they arrived at the Church, stepping from the car and watched as they carried the coffin through the gates to the Church as Clarisse's heart broke. Stepping forward as the girls and Pierre followed she heard someone call out a name, making her turn around.

"Tris," A lady called out again, making Clarisse look towards her then noticed a boy running towards her.

"For you," He said standing in front of her and held out a single red rose "Please?" He whispered.

Clarisse put her hand out as Olivia started crying and took the rose "Thank you," Clarisse whispered and watched him run back over to his Mom.

"Mom," Pierre said taking her other hand making her look at him "It's time to go in," He whispered.

"I can't," She whispered.

"Mom?" Sofia whispered.

"If I go in and do this it means he's not coming back," She whispered "And I can't face that," She added.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting if you have. _

_Again I apologize for the sad parts._

* * *

Chapter 10.

_...Continued._

"Ok," Pierre said seeing how hurt she was, he had a quick look around then looked back at the girls "Get back in the car a moment," He whispered and hurried off.

"Pierre," Sofia exclaimed as Olivia helped Clarisse back in the car, people all looking around wondering what was going on. Climbing in the car and closed the door seconds later, wondering herself what was going on she looked at her Mom as she sighed.

While looking at the rose in her hand, she brought it up to her face as she smelt it while closing her eyes, wishing Joseph was there with her telling her everything would be ok, and as she started humming one of his favorite song's to herself she could of sworn that he was caressing her cheek as the girls looked up at her "Oh Joe," She she whispered lifting her head and opened her eyes as the door opened and Pierre climbed back in.

"Where did you go?" Clarisse asked.

"It doesn't matter where I went," He said moving closer to her "You can take your time, but Mom we need to do this, you know that? Right?" He asked while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know," Clarisse nodded and looked down at the rose again.

They all sat in silence, waiting. And not long after Clarisse took a deep breath as everyone looked at her "Ok," She nodded "I'm ready, I think." She whispered.

Climbing out the car to try again, they all headed up to the Church doors and slowly Clarisse took the step inside, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Feeling it as she slowly walked to the front of the Church, where they had got married nearly 13 year's ago. Moving to sit down moments later followed by everyone else.

Reverend Roberts started the service by saying a prayer, and thanking everyone for coming.

"Now," He said as everyone looked up at him "I have been asked by Her Majesty to read out the words of one of Joseph's favorite songs." He said looking down at Clarisse who nodded at him to continue, he nodded and looked back up and sorted out his notes while taking a breath and started reading it out slowly "The blue around the morning noon, The colour of your eyes, I remember holding you, Fall through summer skies, You're everything that I've become, every word I say," He stopped for a second to look at Clarisse as she started crying with the girls, his heart breaking as she put her hands up cupping her girls cheeks as they cried on her shoulders, looking down to carry on "White horses on a troubled sea, Your smile will flash through time, Up ahead a blackbird's wing, Your hair will come to mind, Every night I see your face when I have to pray," Looking up momentarily, before continuing "Just before the thunder roars, I sense you next to me, And as I move through nature, I know where you will be, So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay." He finished while keeping his eyes on the notes, slowly looking up a moment later to see more people were crying.

* * *

As Reverend Roberts nodded to Pierre, he got up from his seat as Clarisse looked at him not knowing he was going to be saying anything.

Taking his place facing the Church crowd, he began to speak.

"I don't normal do this sort of thing, I have never been the one to give speeches at events, weddings, funerals, etc" He said looking towards Clarisse "That was always my Mothers, Fathers and Nieces job," He said looking towards Amelia as she nodded then looked ahead of him "You could say I was the shy Royal but on this occasion I will stand before you and speak." He said looking towards his Mom and sisters for a second before looking back up at everyone else.

Taking a deep breath, he carried on "Joseph, the man who protected my family my entire life, or at least for as long as I can remember. He was always there for Phillippe and me. Biologically he wasn't my real father, King Rupert was. But it was Joseph who raised us to be the men that we became. He protected us, that was his job, but behind the walls he also played with us, taught us to ride horses, to drive, helped with homework, girls, had all the necessary talks about life with us." He stopped to take another deep breath, his eyes filling with tears.

Looking at his Mom and sisters momentarily noticing that she was holding onto Olivia and Sofia's hands as they cried together, looking up at him standing before everyone.

Looking down he continued "Joseph was not only my Moms personal body guard, he was her Husband and hero. They were each others first loves, and though she had to take a different path in life Joseph remained by her side throughout." He said looking back up "He became a member of the security staff at the Palace, and soon was assigned to protect her, becoming her Head of Security. They were always the best of friends, each others confidants. But most importantly he was the man who really loved her and she truly loved him." He stopped after hearing his Mom sobbing, too scared to look up in fear of crying himself.

Carrying on a second later "After my Father passed away, they could finally be together again, as a couple and not just Queen and body guard as the world saw them to be, together they took a chance and Married not once, but twice. For which I've been blessed with two beautiful sisters." He said looking up at them as they sat crying, biting his bottom lip he took another deep breath and tried to carry on best he could "He promised my Mom that he would always protect her and he did just that," He said looking at his Mom now "Somehow we will survive, just knowing how rich our lives were from having him in it and the fact that now its Philippe's turn to make sure his life is not dull together." He nodded suddenly realizing that he had tears rolling down his face, and making no attempts to stop them, He raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Joseph, take care of Phillippe, and we'll take care of Mom." He finished and wiped away his tears as he stepped down, hearing all the cry's as he moved back over to his Mom, taking her hand as he rested his forehead on her shoulder "I love you Mom," He whispered as she cried, burying her face in the crook of his neck for a second then watched him sit down, still holding onto her hand.

"I love you too," She mouthed to him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, while resting them over Olivia's lap who was clinging to Clarisse's arm.

The rest of the service passed in a blur for the family.

* * *

Back at the Palace a couple hours later, Amelia and Pierre watched as Clarisse got Hayden in his coat and headed outside to go for a walk in the gardens. As Amelia and Pierre stood on the top of the stairs watching her slowly walk off with Hayden, holding his hand, Sofia appeared next to them.

"You know its strange," Pierre said putting his arm around Sofia's shoulders "Seeing her walk away with Hayd like that I can see her walking away with Philippe," He whispered looking at Amelia then at Sofia.

"You couldn't of been that old yourself then?" Amelia asked.

"No I was only a couple years older but for some reason seeing her walk away with Philippe back then stuck in my memory," He said looking towards Clarisse and Hayden "And seeing that now reminded me of it." He said rubbing Sofia's arm "Anyway, how's Olivia doing?"

"She's alright," Sofia nodded while looking at him "She's talking with Sasha and Jason right now."

"Ahh ok," Pierre nodded.

As they remained watching Clarisse with Hayden as they sat on the bench out in the gardens facing the Palace a couple other people came out to see what was going on.

"Grammy?" Hayden said.

"Yes sweetheart," She answered while looking down at him sitting on her lap.

"Where's Gammpy?" He asked looking up at her.

"He's..." She started trying to keep herself together "He's up in the sky with Uncle Philippe," She said pointing up to the sky and saw him pointing up also "Yes that's right, he's up there watching over us now." She whispered and kissed the side of his head while closing her eyes for a second "This balloon is for him," She added while opening her eyes again "Do you want let it go for me?" She asked him.

"Ok," He nodded looking up at the balloon then back down as Clarisse gave him the ribbon to hold on to.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "Go like this Hayd?" She asked while putting her hand up clenching her fist together like his hand with the ribbon in "Then open it like this?" She asked opening her hand, then watched as he opened his hand, both looking up as the balloon floated away "Good boy Hayd." She whispered and hugged him for second "Wave goodbye?" She said waving to the balloon.

"Bye Bye." he waved as Clarisse looked down at him.

"I love you," She whispered while looking up at the balloon "Always, forever." She added as Hayden looked up at her as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

Seeing her crying Hayden stood up next to her on the bench and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Love you Grammy," He said and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," She whispered back, kissing his forehead and hugged him tightly for a few moments.

Seeing Sofia was stood over near the Palace with Pierre and Amelia, Clarisse stood Hayden down and pointed over to Sofia.

"Go and see Mommy," She whispered while brushing her hand down the back of his head "She's waiting for you." She added as Hayden put his hand on her leg and tip toed to give her a kiss "Aww thank you darling," She smiled and kissed him on the lips then he smiled at her "Go and see Mommy and I will be in a bit ok?" She said.

"Ok," He nodded and started running off towards Sofia.

A few moments later Pierre appeared and sat down next to her.

"You coming back over?" Pierre asked "People are asking for you."

"Well they can wait, I'm not ready to go back in yet." She answered while looking towards the Palace while slipping her hands in her fleece's pockets.

"Is that Dads?" Pierre asked as Clarisse looked down.

"Yeah," She whispered while putting her hand up, grabbing the top of it and pressed it to her nose "I thought if I wore it, it would make me feel closer to him." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"And," He started while watching her put her hand back in the pocket "Is it working?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

"No," She said shaking her head and looked at him.

"Oh," He whispered back and looked towards the Palace.

"I don't think whatever I wear of his or whatever I do is going to make me feel closer to him." She whispered while closing her eyes again.

"I see," He watched her "What are you thinking?" He asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "Not thinking, seeing." She added "This past Christmas again, with the snow on the ground now and the snow back then." She said looking at the snow "The snow fight we all had," She whispered and laughed a little, making Pierre look back at her "And me being cheeky and putting some snow down the back of his sweater." She smiled.

"Yes, you were the only one who could get away with that." Pierre smiled as Clarisse nodded "Well after he put up a good chase of course," He laughed as Clarisse smiled.

"Indeed," She smiled and looked down with a sad sigh "I'm going to really miss those days," She whispered and noticed Pierre's hand coming over for hers.

"We all are," He said putting his hand in the pocket and took her hand in his "But we are all here for you Mom," He whispered.

"I know," Clarisse nodded while looking at him "And I know what I got to do too." She added.

"What's that?" He asked while looking at her.

"I can't tell you, not yet." She said looking at him "But hey," She whispered "I am so proud of you getting up there in front of everyone today," She said while moving her hand and reached up, cupping his cheek "He would be so proud too!"

"Thank you Mom," He smiled.

"It was lovely, thank you so much." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Mom." He smiled and watched her stand up.

"Come on, I'm getting really cold now." She held out her hand for him to take.

"Ok," He said while standing up and took hold of her hand while walking back over to the Palace.

After greeting some of the well wishers Clarisse got some tea and headed up to her suite to be alone for a bit. However after a couple hours there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Clarisse said folding a top and put it in her bag then looked towards the door as Paul came in "Ahh Paul, give me just a couple moments and I will be with you."

"Ok," He nodded and watched her put a couple more things in her bag "I have assigned Steve to travel with you, and as you said he is aware that if he get's contacted he is to say that he doesn't work with us anymore and of course he doesn't know where you are if that question was to be asked."

"Ok, thank you so much Paul." Clarisse said zipping her bag up "That's ready to go now," She said about to lift it of the chair but stopped when Paul appeared next to her and grabbed the handles.

"I will take it downstairs, we will be waiting by the waiting car, ok?" Paul said.

"Thank you," She nodded and watched him leave her suite, pulling the door up behind him.

Slipping her jacket on moments later she looked around the bedroom to make sure she had everything then checked the suite while doing up the buttons on her jacket. Grabbing the couple of photos that she placed next to her handbag while sitting down on the couch, she couldn't help but smile at the one Joseph liked to keep on his bedside table of her naked top half, she shook her head at the memory then put the photos in her bag.

Grabbing the handles seconds later while standing up and headed towards the door, standing in the door way taking one more look around the room before pulling it up. With a sad sigh she made her way quietly down the stairs, hearing the voices and laughter of the people in the ball room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she looked towards the door, then at the front door for just a second before she walked out and headed down towards the waiting car. When she reached Paul he took her handbag and put it inside as she stood looking at the Palace.

Seeing her looking at the Palace Paul stood next to her "Are you sure you really want to go?" He asked as she looked at him.

"No I don't, but I need to." She whispered back and looked at the Palace "I need to do this, I may return one day who knows." She whispered and turned to get in the car, seeing a figure standing by the stairs and noticed it was Jonathan's father, Charlie.

He knew what was going on, and nodded his head just once to let her know he didn't see her then watched as she nodded once back and climbed in the back of the car, putting his hands in his pockets as Paul rushed around and got in the drivers seat, driving off seconds later he stood watching as the car disappeared through the main gates then he headed back inside keeping what he saw to himself.

* * *

"Pierre," Sofia said while coming down the stairs "Have you seen Mom?"

"Not for a while, why?" He asked "Isn't she in her suite?"

"No, she wasn't," She shook her head as Paul came through the front doors "She isn't in the kitchen is she?"

"No I just came from there," Pierre answered as Paul stepped forward.

"Are you talking about Her Majesty?" He asked as they both nodded and watched him look down at what he had in his hands "She asked me to give you this." He said looking back up and handed an envelope to him.

"Thank you Paul," Pierre said and watched him walk away.

"What does it say?" Sofia asked as Olivia, Jon and Amelia came into the hall.

Opening it he started to read to himself first of all then stopped, reading it out loud.

_"To My Darling Family, _

_If you are reading this letter then it means Paul has done as he promised. But please don't ask him where I am because he doesn't know. _

_I hope you can all find it in your hearts to understand that I had to leave, I can't stay in Genovia at the moment. I have a few things that I must do and I need to do them on my own, hence why I left. I will be thinking of you all and will return one day I am sure._

_In the meantime, I want you all to respect my wishes when I request that you don't get in contact with me! If I haven't returned by this time, the only piece of contact I want from you all is from Pierre, in a simple text to tell me that James and Sasha's babies arrived safely and what they called them. That's all I ask of you all at this time. _

_I will be in contact with you when I am ready, I love you all so very much and will think about you every second of everyday. _

_Pierre I also included a cheque with this letter please can you take it and buy the flowers for the graves every weekend while I am away. Thank you, darling._

_I must end this now because the pilot and crew are waiting for me to board the plane,_

_Take care, I love you! _

_Your, Mother, Grandmother, Great Grandmother and friend. _

_XX"_

Pierre finished and looked up at the girls "She's gone." He whispered and looked back down at the letter as Olivia and Sofia stood crying "Well I know what I can do with this cheque." He said and ripped it up "I don't want her Money, I got my own!" He snapped and walked away.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Steve whispered as Clarisse lifted her head "You told me to tell you when we were flying over the Palace?" He asked as she nodded "We are just about to,"

"Thank you, Steve." Clarisse nodded and watched him walk away.

Leaning over, she rested her arm on the arm rest and looked out the window to see the Palace. She sighed as she felt the plane tipping as they turned around to go back the other way, slowly she put her hand up onto the window and as a tear escaped her eye she whispered "I love you," wiping away the tears with her other hand she quickly shut the shutter and looked towards the front of the plane where Steve was stood with the crew "Please inform the pilot that I said thank you so much." She said as they nodded.

Taking a deep breath she slumped back in her chair, resting her head back while closing her eyes she tried to focus on the future and everything she needed too do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Several months later.

After Clarisse left all those months ago Olivia and Jon moved to Genovia, to be near her family after Joseph's passing. She has just one month to go before her due date and still hoping that her Mom will come home soon, like everyone else.

In Italy.

Coming down the stairs with her remaining bags and placed them down by the front door Clarisse smiled while turning to see Steve stood with his hands behind his back.

"I take it your nearly ready?" He asked.

"Nearly," She nodded "I just need to check and make sure I do have everything then of course I will be ready," She smiled.

"Ok, I will load these bags up into the car for you." He nodded while walking towards the door.

"Thank you Steve," Clarisse smiled and watched him pick up the last few bags then walked through to the kitchen to find Mary sat waiting "Mary,"

"Hi Clarisse," She said slowly standing up.

"Thank you for coming over," She said walking over to her handbag "I had this ready in my bag just in case you couldn't get here." She said turning to her again "This is for you," She smiled handing her an envelope "It's just a little thank you for being such a wonderful friend and assistant this last few years," Clarisse smiled with a nod then stepped closer and hugged.

"Well thank you for trusting me and giving me that chance," Mary said as they stepped back "Did you still want me to check for any post for you?"

"Yes please," Clarisse nodded "Are you still ok to drop the keys off for me?"

"Of course," Mary smiled, trying not to cry "I will be sad to see you go, you know that? Right?" She asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "I wonder if you could give me a few moments alone?"

"Of course," Mary nodded "I will be out the front?"

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded and watched her walk out.

Knowing she checked upstairs before coming down, she slipped her jacket on, leaving the buttons undone as she checked the rooms downstairs with a sigh she headed towards the kitchen putting a few small bits in her handbag on the counter. Making sure the doors were locked she moved and stood in front of Joseph's laptop that was still in the same place as they left it all those months ago.

She'd been unable to touch it on her return a couple weeks ago, knowing she now had to she put the laptop bag on the counter next to his laptop and slowly unzipped the bag. Popping the wires inside first, followed by the laptop. Resting her hand on the top of it for just a few seconds before zipping the bag up.

As she stepped back, with the laptop bag in one hand she grabbed her handbag and walked out backwards, giving the room a once over. Turning around she headed towards the door and as she put her handbag in her other hand to open the door she could of sworn she heard Joseph's laughter ringing through the halls, turning to look up the stairs as she opened the door she slowly smiled "Sempre per sempre." She whispered.

Turning seconds later she pulled the door up, and headed down the few steps to Steve and Mary, passing him her bags she turned to Mary.

"Look after yourself and please keep in touch," Clarisse said taking the house keys of the key chain that Joseph had given her a couple years before.

"I will," Mary nodded and took the keys "Call me when you arrive so I know that you are ok?"

"I will do," She checked the time "And if I have the times right my stuff should be arriving at the new place in the next half hour,"

"I believe so," Mary nodded with a small smile "Take care, and thanks again for giving me that chance."

"You're welcome," Clarisse answered and hugged her again.

Mary left a few minutes later as Clarisse stood staring at the house with Steve by her side.

"This is a lovely place," Steve said looking at her.

"Yes indeed it is," She said looking at him "We spent the last 5 and a half years in this house, we made lots of memories together." She whispered and slowly looked back at the house "It is hard to let go but I can't stay here alone anymore," She whispered "So it's time for some other family to move in and let them make memories for themselves." Clarisse half smiled.

"I understand," Steve nodded "Well whenever you are ready we will leave."

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded while looking at him "Give me a few more minutes, ok?"

"Of course," Steve nodded and stepped back letting her have some privacy.

Meanwhile at the same time in Genovia.

"Hello Pierre," Val smiled as he turned to see who was talking to him.

"Hello Val, it's nice to see you, how are you?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"Very well thank you, yourself? She asked.

"I am doing good too," He smiled.

"Any news from your Mom yet?" She asked.

"No actually," He sighed "I wish she would get in contact soon, Olivia is due in a month and she so much wants her to come home for it."

"I can understand that," Val nodded sadly "I am sure Clarisse wouldn't miss her Daughter giving birth though, would she?"

"I don't know," Pierre shrugged "She missed James and Sasha's babies delivery," He said.

"Poor thing," Val said "Oh did you know that, that house down the lane has been sold?" She asked as Pierre raised his eyebrow "You know the big house at the end?"

"Yea, I didn't even know it was for sale." Pierre said "Thanks for letting me know."

"It's alright, anyway I must get on." She smiled.

"Ok, well it was nice to see you again." He smiling, heading towards the door when he suddenly realized he hadn't paid for his paper, with a laugh he came back "Sorry," He chuckled while placing the paper down and popped the money in her hand.

"That's alright Pierre," She smiled "Bye." She waved as he walked out.

Getting in the car seconds later he decided to head down to check out the house, arriving down the lane a few moments later he sat in the car and watched as they took stuff from the van into the house. Going into a day dream he started the car about to leave when his phone started ringing, grabbing it from his pocket he checked the number to see it wasn't one he knew.

"Hello, Pierre speaking." He said after answering the phone.

"Hello Darling," Clarisse smiled to herself.

"Mom? Is that really you." He exclaimed "Hold on," He said putting the phone down and pinched himself, picking up the phone seconds later "Ok, I'm back."

"What did you do?" Clarisse asked.

"I had to pinch myself, I mean I just can't believe you are calling me." He exclaimed "How are you?" He asked more seriously.

"I am very well thank you," Clarisse smiled "What about you, Darling?"

"I am even more better now for hearing your voice, please tell me your coming home soon?" He asked, hoping for the best.

"Actually that's what I am calling you for, I need you to help me with something." She said "Can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, anything you want I will help best I can." He asked "What is it you want me to do?" He asked.

"I will explain," She said and went on to explain.

Back In Italy, the car pulled up along side the plane as Clarisse finished off the call Steve took her bags and loaded them onto the plane. Several moments later she climbed from the back and turned her head away before the waiting press could get a photo of her face.

Climbing on board the plane she took her seat and removed her jacket as Steve sat opposite her.

"I have talked with Paul back home and he has left a car for me at the airport and a car for you, am I right in thinking you wanted a silver rav 4?" Steve asked while looking at his notes then looked up as the plane got ready to take off.

"Yes, that's correct." Clarisse nodded "Thank you for everything Steve, and of course when we return I would still need a body guard, if you are interested?" She asked.

"Of course," He smiled "I would be honored."

"Great," Clarisse smiled and looked out the window as they started heading down the runway, taking off seconds later "Ahh nearly home," She smiled at Steve as he smiled back.

* * *

Landing sometime later Clarisse remained on the plane while Steve put her bags in her waiting car, then headed up to let her know that her car was ready.

Coming down moments later they walked over to her car, when they reached it Clarisse turned to Steve.

"I will follow you out of the airport, then I will go my own way." Clarisse said while opening the car door popping her handbag, jacket and laptop bag on the back seat "I will see you back at the Palace sometime later, I just want to check on the house first."

"Ok," Steve nodded "See you later sometime then?" He asked.

"Of course, and can you please tell Pierre without anyone else knowing that I will call him." She smiled.

"Will do." He nodded and rushed over to his car.

Moments later Clarisse was following him out of the airport, then as said she went her own way as he headed to the Palace. Passing on his message to Pierre and not letting on where he had been, he made out he was just there to catch up with his old pals.

After checking the new house Clarisse got back in the car, and called Pierre to let him know she was on her way, hanging up moments later he went to find everyone as Clarisse looked through her cd's putting one on a few seconds later and couldn't help but smile when she realized it was actually a cd of Joseph's favorite songs.

"Ok," Pierre said coming into the kitchen "I need everyone in the private family room now, please." He said looking at everyone.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Because I have an announcement to make that's why." Pierre teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sofia laughed while standing up "What's going on Bro?" She asked while looking at him.

"I will tell you when I tell everyone else, it's just some important business regarding some Royal stuff." He smiled.

"Shouldn't I know about that then?" Amelia asked while standing up.

"Yeah, you would think, wouldn't you?" Pierre asked and looked at her "But this just happened and it needs to be dealt with right away."

"Ok," Amelia smiled and walked out

After everyone was in the family room, he scanned it saying the names to himself to make sure everyone was there.

"Nearly here, but where is Olivia?" He asked.

"I'm just coming, jeez." Olivia exclaimed while coming in "I had to pee." She moaned while sitting down next to Sofia.

"Ok, that was a little more than I wanted to know, you could of just said something else." Pierre exclaimed as she glared at him "Ok, sorry." He chuckled.

"Are you going to tell us now what is going on?" Olivia asked "I am roasting in this room," She said as Sofia started fanning her with a magazine "Thank you," She smiled.

"You're welcome," Sofia smiled back.

"Stay here, I forgot my notes what I wrote on." He said heading towards the door as everyone sighed "I will be back," He smiled and left, pulling the door up behind him and headed over to the front door waiting for Clarisse's arrival.

After listening to the first two while sat in the car, she decided it was time to leave and head to the Palace, as she did she sang along to the song playing and was surprised that she actually remembered the words after not hearing it for so long, but remembered fondly as Joseph used to sing that same song too her whenever it came on while they were in his car.

"If you'd agree to be my love, I'd build you a world to fit like a glove, And there you would rule and be queen, A world with no crying. Bathe in the waters warm by stone, Shot with love from volcanoes, Drawn by a chariot, pulled by man, And view the ocean, gaily laughing. Seahorses ride ahead in formation, Lady in waiting with the information, Dolphin race, spread word on the tide, That you were coming like heavens light. Oh, I know, Lady Percy will never come to my show, Up in the highlands, racing cars, Building guns and breaking hearts. Oh, I know, Lady Percy will never come to my show, Up in the highlands, racing cars, Building guns and breaking hearts." She smiled to herself as the music played, while thinking of Joseph and how much it reminds her of their life together, carrying on singing along when the words started again she couldn't help but smile "Every time I see that you're walking by, I look at you with my eagle eye, And I know that you're the girl, That's meant for, that's meant for me. Oh how can I, how can I make you see, If I make you love me, it's make believe, And like I believe in you, I want you to believe in me." She smiled.

Humming along some of the way and pressed pause when she reached the gates of the Palace. Being waved onto the grounds by the guard seconds later she put her hand up to him and carried on through, pressing play and carried on singing along to the rest of the song.

"Every time I see that you're walking by, I look at you with my eagle eye, And I know that you're the girl, That's meant for, that's meant for me. Oh how can I, how can I make you see, If I make you love me, it's make believe, And like I believe in you, I want you to believe in me. Oh, I know, Lady Percy will never come to my show, Up in the highlands, racing cars, Building guns and breaking hearts. Oh, I know, Lady Percy will never come to my show, Up in the highlands, racing cars, Building guns and breaking hearts. Oh, Lady Percy, Oh, Lady Percy, take me higher. Oh, Lady Percy, Oh, Lady Percy, take me higher." She smiled as she pulled into a parking place near the steps and turned of the car, grabbing her bag and climbed out locking it as she walked away.

Heading up the stairs to see Pierre waiting for her she smiled, and was greeted by a warm hug, and a grab of the hand seconds later being pulled into the other living room as Shades stood guard.

"I'm so glad your home," Pierre exclaimed and hugged her again, stepping back moments later while taking her hands and looked her up and down "You're looking well too, I am so pleased."

"Thank you," She smiled while stepping away and put her bag down, followed by slipping her jacket off "Are they all waiting?" She asked.

"Yes," Pierre smiled and grabbed her hand "Come on,"

He led her out the room and over to the family living room, turning to her when they reached it he smiled when she nodded, turning back to the door he pushed it open to see them all talking to each other inside then led Clarisse in.

"Look who I found?" He smiled as they all looked up to see Clarisse smiling at them.

"Oh my god, Mom." Sofia exclaimed while jumping up and ran around to her as she started crying, giving her a big hug as Olivia stood up and moved around to them "I'm so happy your home." Sofia exclaimed.

"So am I," Clarisse smiled and looked at Olivia "Look at you," Clarisse smiled and gave her a warm hug, then stepped back as Olivia started crying "It's ok sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while putting her hands up cupping her face "I'm back for good now," She smiled and kissed her.

"Thank god," Olivia cried "I am happy that your back, hence why I started crying."

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and hugged her for a second "I want you all to know that the place in Italy has been sold," She stopped as they gasped "And the place down the road, down a little lane now belongs to me." She smiled as Pierre gasped "So I'm back for good now, I promise." She smiled.

Olivia started crying again as everyone looked at her "I think I just went into labor."

"What?" Clarisse asked just as Olivia's waters broke, making everyone look down "Ok," Clarisse exclaimed while looking back up "We need to get you to the hospital." Clarisse exclaimed as Jon started to panic.

* * *

A couple hours later, with still no sign of the baby Clarisse went to update the family on what was going on as Sofia sat with Olivia and Jon.

"You want to know something odd?" Olivia asked as Sofia looked at her "I had a dream about Mom last night," She whispered.

"Really?" Sofia asked "What about?" She said looking at Jon rubbing Olivia's bump.

"That she got remarried," Olivia answered "It was really weird actually," She sighed.

"I bet it was," Sofia answered.

"Do you think she'd get remarried?" Olivia asked as Clarisse came in.

"Who got Married?" She asked while walking over and sat down next to Sofia.

"You got married," Olivia said looking at Sofia then back at Clarisse "In my dreams last night," She said "It was really weird actually, then you turned up today."

"You're not married are you Mom?" Sofia smirked as Clarisse gasped.

"Of course I'm not," Clarisse exclaimed as Olivia laughed a little.

"Well we haven't seen you for 5 months, we don't know." Sofia laughed as Clarisse glared at her "No seriously though do you think you'd get married again?" She asked.

"Yea I was just going to ask the same thing," Olivia asked as Clarisse shook her head.

"Oh why not?" Sofia asked.

"I'm sure Daddy wouldn't want you to stay alone, he would want you to move on and be happy with someone else." Olivia whispered as Clarisse shook her head again.

"She's right you know," Sofia added and took Clarisse's hand.

"Even if that is correct, and knowing Joe it probably is," Clarisse said while looking at Sofia then at Olivia "I am too old for all that now, I'm passed having any relationships."

"What a load of rubbish," Sofia exclaimed as Clarisse looked at her in surprise "You're never to old for Love Mom, and I bet if it got out that you were looking again you'd have a queue miles long of people wanting to date you." She smiled as Olivia giggled.

"She's right you know," Olivia giggled again as Clarisse shook her head.

"Maybe so, but I'm not interested in that anymore, I've made 3 mistakes in my life and I won't be making a 4th." She exclaimed as the girls looked at her.

"What are they?" Olivia asked.

"Well one was staying married to Rupert for so long, two was letting the divorce go through," She sighed sadly while looking down at her hands then slowly looked up "And three being with Rene." She shuddered.

"Aww Mom," Sofia whispered and put her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "If you fall in love you know it can't be helped, it just happens one day know one expects it."

"You can if you're not actually looking and seeing though I'm not looking I won't ever fall in love with anyone, well actually I take that back." She said as the girls and Jon looked at her "I am in love and I always will be in love with just one man, even though he's not here anymore doesn't mean to say I don't love him anymore." She said looking at Sofia then at Olivia "He has my heart, and always will have." She added.

"But," Sofia started and stopped when Clarisse put her hand up.

"Please, I'm not going to find someone else, can we please stop talking about this now." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Ok," Sofia nodded and watched her stand up "We didn't upset you, did we?" She asked.

"No of course not, I'm just going to go and get a drink." She smiled "I will be right back," She nodded and walked out.

"I bet," Olivia started as Sofia looked at her "She will fall in love with someone, sometime." She smiled.

"Yeah," Sofia nodded with a smile.

After a few more hours, Olivia was in full labor and crying for her Mom. As Clarisse sat in the family room with Pierre a nurse rushed in.

"Here," The Nurse exclaimed "You need to put these on," She added while handing her some things to put on.

"Why?" Clarisse asked as she and Pierre stood up.

"She's crying for you, she wants you in there and she ain't taking a NO for an answer," The Nurse exclaimed helping her get ready.

"Oh," Clarisse answered while rushing to get ready then was taken by surprise when the Nurse grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room and towards Olivia's room.

Rushing into Olivia's room moments later, she rushed over and took her hand as Sofia stepped back and moved next to Clarisse.

"I'm here now," Clarisse said giving her hand a little squeeze as Olivia rested her head back, crying "It's alright sweetheart, everything's going to be fine." She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I wish Daddy was here," Olivia cried and looked at Clarisse as she moved her arm around her shoulders while leaning closer and hugged her.

"I know Darling, I do too." Clarisse said resting her chin on Olivia's head.

"Ok, you need to give us one last big push Olivia," The Midwife exclaimed while looking at her "Then you will have your baby," She smiled.

"I can't," Olivia cried while tipping her head back.

"Yes you can," Clarisse exclaimed "You need to do this sweetheart," She said helping her sit up a little "You're nearly a Mommy," She whispered in her ear and looked as Olivia nodded "Do it for Daddy," Clarisse whispered while closing her eyes for just a second then opened them to see Olivia nodding.

"Ok," Olivia cried as Clarisse cupped her cheek wiping away her stray tears then looked at the Midwife.

"Ok Olivia on 3 ok, PUSH THAT LITTLE MAN OUT." She exclaimed as no one paid attention to what she just said, Olivia looked at Clarisse to check then smiled when she realized that Clarisse didn't realize what she just said

"Ok," Olivia nodded while looking at her.

"Ok, get ready." The Midwife smiled "1, 2, 3 PUSH!" She exclaimed and watched as she started pushing hard "That's it, keep pushing, your nearly there." She exclaimed "Keep going."

"That's it darling, keep going." Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her then down at the Midwife "Keep pushing," She whispered in her ear and looked at her as she screamed.

"YES!" Sofia exclaimed "YES!" She done it again as Olivia gave birth.

"That's it, he's out." The Midwife lifted him up placing him on Olivia's chest as she and Jon started crying.

"Aww you done a brilliant job Darling," Clarisse smiled still not realizing what was being said, while putting her arm over gripping the towel and pulled it over the baby as Olivia looked up at Jon and shared a kiss before looking back at him laying on her chest.

"Hey there little man," Olivia whispered and kissed his head "I'm your Mommy," She smiled against his head and started crying again and felt Clarisse's hand on the back of her head.

"Mom," Olivia started while looking up at her "We are calling him after Daddy," She whispered as Clarisse gasped "Joseph Charlie Harper." She whispered as Clarisse found herself standing in shock.

"We hope that's ok?" Jon said as Clarisse slowly looked up at him.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded as she started crying "It's a beautiful name," She whispered and felt Sofia wrap her arm around her "He would be so proud," She said through crying as Sofia wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug as Olivia started crying again.

"Hey I just realized something," Sofia exclaimed as everyone looked at her "Your giving him Jon's father's name as his middle name right?" She asked as everyone nodded "And it starts with a C?" She asked.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded "Why?"

"Well then it will be J C," Sofia smiled while looking at Jon, Olivia then at Clarisse "More of connection, don't you think?" She asked and put her arm around Clarisse's back again.

"Oh yea," Olivia nodded "I never thought about that actually," She said looking down at baby Joseph in her arms "We could call him JC for short." She smiled and kissed his head again "For you Mom?" Olivia smiled at her.

"I'm honored," She nodded and lent over kissing the top of JC's head "And so would your Daddy," She smiled as Sofia took a photo on her phone and sent it to Pierre.

Leaving them to it for a while Clarisse headed back to the Palace to pass on the news about baby Joseph and to meet her Great Grandchildren, Ruby and Adam who are now 4 months old. And after a quick catch up with the rest of the family and finding out that Pierre and Charlotte are back together, she headed back to the hospital to make sure Olivia and baby Joseph are ok.

As she stood at the window holding the new arrival, talking to him about his Grandfather and pointing up to the brightest star in the sky someone else arrived, in the form of Jon's father, Charlie. Walking over to Clarisse and stood next to her while putting his hand on her back to get her attention, turning a little to see who it was and smiled when she realized it was Charlie.

"Hello," Clarisse smiled and looked down as Charlie put his hand on the top of baby JC's head "Have you just arrived?" Clarisse asked while looking back up.

"Yes, just a little while ago." He smiled at her then looked down at baby JC "Jon told me what they called him," He smiled back up "It's perfect for him, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is," Clarisse nodded and looked back down at him as Jon and Olivia looked over at them "Would Grampy Charlie like to have a hold?" She asked.

"Of course," Charlie nodded and grinned as Clarisse stepped in front of him, placing baby JC in his arms then kissed the top of the babies head "Meet your Grampy Charlie," Clarisse smiled while gently rubbing her hand over the top of JC's head.

"Thank you," Charlie nodded while looking at her then at JC in his arms.

Clarisse smiled and walked over to Olivia and Jon "I'm going to head home," She hugged Jon then Olivia.

"Thank you Mom," Olivia whispered as they pulled apart "Thanks for coming home today, we really missed you." She smiled as Clarisse just cupped her cheek.

"See you tomorrow," She kissed her then grabbed her bag, leaving them to it.

After arriving to her new place, she faced the task of unpacking. But she didn't mind, she was just glad to be home in Genovia where she promised her love she'd move back too. Before starting to unpack though she got some coffee and headed out into the back gardens and sat staring up at the sky, even having a little cry to herself as she wished so much that Joe had been there today.

Realizing it was getting late and that she had been out there for a good couple hours, she stood up and looked up into the night sky "Good night my love," She whispered and headed inside, pushing the door up and locked it before calling it a day.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to everyone for reading and to Tengland2 for commenting :)_

ooOoo

Chapter 12.

A year later, tomorrow is Olivia and Jonathan's Wedding day.

Clarisse is still living in Genovia, and is having Jason and his family staying over the weekend, all arriving today, as well as Jonathan's father who has been staying the last week.

Clarisse was awoken early by her Dog that the girls bought her several months ago, letting him out into the back garden for a bit while having a coffee and planning what she needed to do, only after going to have a lay down a little while later she ended up falling to sleep waking near 10am.

As she climbed out of bed someone knocked on the front door, slipping on her dressing gown while walking through the door into the hall as the Dog barked.

"Bella stop it," Clarisse exclaimed while grabbing her collar and pulled her back while opening the front door "Hey," Clarisse smiled when she saw Jason, Lisa and their two children stood there.

"Did we call at a bad time?" Jason asked.

"God no," Clarisse smiled stepping back and let go of Bella's collar as they came into the hall "I done something stupid and went back to bed when I shouldn't off," She laughed "So it's made me late now." She added while doing up her robe.

"Ahh," Jason smiled.

"Well you know what rooms you are staying in don't you?" Clarisse asked while pointing up the stairs "It's the ones you stayed in before," Clarisse smiled "Make yourself at home of course and I will make a start on breakfast," She said looking at Lisa then Jason "Or have you already eaten?"

"Oh we did, but that was ages ago." Lisa smiled "You relax though, I will get started on breakfast." She smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"And I will take the bags upstairs," Jason smiled hurrying up the stairs.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and followed Lisa into the kitchen with the children "I can't believe how much you've both grown since I last saw you." Clarisse smiled and kissed the children's foreheads "Now would you like a drink?" She asked as they both smiled and nodded "Ok, well seeing though your Mom is sorting out the breakfast for us I will sort out your drinks, why don't you go and look what you want from the fridge for me?" Clarisse smiled and started putting some coffee on.

"Ok," Both Jamie and Sara smiled and walked over to the fridge.

"Aunt Clari," Jamie smiled while coming back with a bottle of drink "Can we go and play on the swings?" He asked.

"Of course, take Bella with you too." Clarisse smiled while taking the bottle from him then Sara and watched them rush out into the garden with Bella following behind.

"Bella is a lovely dog," Lisa smiled "How old is she now?" She asked.

"5 Months," Clarisse smiled "The girls got her for me so I wouldn't be alone, which never seems to happen anymore," She laughed grabbing some tumblers for the children's drinks "I always have one or more of the Grandchildren over, I can't seem to go 3 day's without having at least one of them here." She smiled "Not that I mind of course," She chuckled.

"I bet," Lisa smiled and watched Jason coming in.

"Well," He smiled putting his hands on the top of Clarisse's arms and kissed her cheek as she turned her head sideways "Thank you for letting us stay here again Aunt Clari, I really like what you've done with it since we were here last time." He smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled.

"Are these for Jamie and Sara?" He asked going to pick them up only to have his hands slapped away "Hey," He exclaimed and laughed.

"I am taking them out to them not you," Clarisse smiled and put the bottles away.

"Ok, no need to get so feisty!" He laughed as she put her hand up and gripped his chin playfully "Though I have to admit, I do like feisty Aunt Clari," He laughed as she let go of his chin.

"Good," Clarisse smiled picking up the children's drinks and headed out to them in the garden, coming back in a few moments later as Jason was sorting out the coffee.

"Olivia mentioned that Jon's father is staying here too?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, hes been here a week now." She said and took her coffee from Jason "Thank you," She smiled and sat at the counter.

"No worries," He smiled "You and Charlie are spending a lot of time together lately?" He smirked as Clarisse looked at him in surprise "Oh come on Aunt Clari you can't sit there and tell me you didn't realize?"

"Really?" She asked looking at them as they both nodded.

"Is love on the cards maybe?" Jason teased.

"No," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Ahh ok," Jason smiled and finished what he was doing then started helping Lisa.

"To be honest I haven't even noticed, we are just friends that seem to have the same interests, that's all." Clarisse nodded while turning a little and sipped her coffee while watching the children playing outside as Jason and Lisa smirked at each other.

"Must be weird sharing your home with a man again?" Lisa asked as Clarisse turned and looked back at her.

"Not really, this isn't the first time he's stayed here," She said and sipped her coffee again as Lisa smirked towards Jason again.

After a while everyone sat down for breakfast and had a catch up, just as they finished Olivia, Jon and Charlie arrived.

"Mom?" Olivia called out while coming through the hall.

"In the kitchen," Clarisse called back and looked towards the door as she darted through it "Hey darling," Clarisse smiled.

"Hey Mom," She smiled and rushed over to her wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind as Jonathan came in "I missed you," She smiled and kissed her cheek and looked at Jason "Hey dude," Olivia smiled.

"Hey," Jason smiled and sipped his coffee, watching Olivia clinging to Clarisse.

"I only saw you yesterday," Clarisse laughed "Hey Jon," She smiled and kissed his cheek as he lent over to kiss hers then watched him standing back up "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"Oh he's gone up for a lay down, he has a bit of a headache." Jonathan answered.

"Ahh ok," Clarisse nodded and put her hands on Olivia's arms "Olivia do you think you could let me go now?" She asked.

"Nope," Olivia smiled and gave her a squeeze, making her laugh.

"Where is my lil JayCee?" Clarisse asked as Olivia let her go and stood next to her while leaving one arm around her shoulders.

"With his Auntie Fia," Olivia smiled "She had him last night so we could get the last few bits sorted,"

"Ahh ok," Clarisse nodded and sipped some of her coffee.

"I just realized something," Olivia said looking at her "Your not dressed yet?" Olivia smiled.

"I know, well silly me made the mistake of going for a lay down after Bella got me up extra early this morning and I ended up falling to sleep." Clarisse smiled "And since I woke up late, I haven't been able to do much seeing though all these people keep arriving." She smiled as Olivia laughed.

"Ahh, sorry." Olivia nodded and giggled.

"Yeah Livy," Jason teased.

"Me?" She gasped "More like you, dude!" She laughed while playfully punching his arm.

"My god, it's like having two young Children again with these two," Clarisse smirked towards Jon and Lisa as they both nodded.

"I think we should ban them getting together when they are in the same town," Lisa laughed as they started play fighting.

"I totally agree," Clarisse nodded and sipped her coffee, putting it back down as she watched them "Can you two behave please?" She asked as they both looked at her.

"Sorry Aunt Clari," Jason laughed and pushed Olivia away.

"Hey," She exclaimed while grabbing his hand.

"Right," Jon started "I think we should get going, and let you get ready at last." He said with a smile while grabbing the car keys "I will see you later on maybe?" He asked kissing Clarisse's cheek.

"For the dinner?" Clarisse asked as he nodded "Then of course you will," She smiled and hugged him as he stood back, both looking at Olivia.

"Livy," Jon said while rubbing the back of her arm "Come on we gotta go," He smiled as she looked at him.

"Ok," Olivia smiled and hugged Clarisse again.

"Don't worry about Dad, he knows his way around so if you have to go anywhere just let him get on with his thing." Jon smiled and kissed her goodbye.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and watched them head towards the door.

"Bye Y'all!" Jason laughed while waving.

"Bye weirdo!" Olivia laughed and darted out the kitchen as he ran after her.

"Be quiet," Clarisse said rushing into the hall just as Jason flung Olivia over his shoulder making her scream "Charlie is resting, keep it down!" She watched as Jason turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

He smirked while putting Olivia down "Nothing," He laughed and looked at Olivia as she smiled up at him.

"Right," Clarisse nodded while turning her head to the side a little, not taking her eyes from them "Anyway, I am going to get dressed." She said heading over to her bedroom door and disappeared through it.

"Wait," Jason said pointing to the door while looking at Olivia "That's her bedroom?" He asked.

"Uh, Yeah!" She exclaimed "And how many times have you stayed here dude?" She laughed.

"Lots, but I always thought her room was upstairs." He exclaimed while looking towards the door "Has it always been there?" He asked looking back at Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia nodded and started laughing again.

"For real?" He asked as Olivia nodded "Well, they say you learn something new everyday." He laughed "Anyway, I will see you later for the dinner." He grinned and hugged her.

"Awesome dude," Olivia smiled and stepped back "See you later," She waved and left with Jon.

After a little while Clarisse came out after getting ready, just as Jason, Lisa and the kids were heading out. Saying goodbye to them just as her hairdresser arrived, she spent the next few hours working on her hair while having a chatter and laugh.

After she saw her off Clarisse got some tea and headed out into the garden with Bella, sitting on the bench watching her play when she heard movement in the kitchen Clarisse watched as Bella ran over and got excited when she saw Charlie inside, Clarisse stood up and walked over to the doors.

"Ahh it is you," She smiled coming through the door as Charlie looked up.

"Wow," He exclaimed while staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You changed your hair?" He exclaimed "I'm sorry," He said shaking his head "I was just surprised that's all, it's lovely." He nodded "It really suits you," He smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled back as she put her cup down and watched him open a cupboard door.

"Um," He said looking back at her then back inside the cupboard "I'm sure the cups were here last night." He asked confused.

"They were," She chucked while standing next to him "I'm sorry I got bored this morning and moved them around," She said while reaching across in front of him and opened the cupboard door, while looking back at him, suddenly thinking about what Jason had said earlier on.

"Ahh," He smiled while watching her grab a cup, then looked at her face as she stepped back and put it on the side "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said shaking her head "Is that for coffee?" She asked as he nodded and watched her grab the cup and move over to the coffee pot, pouring him some then put it back on the counter next to him "There you go," She nodded.

"Clarisse?" He asked as she looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She shook her head and instead of walking past him to go into the hall, she walked the long way around the counter and rushed through the door, leaning against the wall seconds later "Stupid woman, you stupid stupid woman." She whispered to herself "Why did you just do that for," She cussed herself and started walking away from the door.

After pulling herself together she came back into the kitchen and got herself some more coffee as Charlie sat at the counter reading the paper.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep," Clarisse nodded and sipped her coffee "You?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok too." He nodded and watched her walk over to the patio doors, turning when she reached them.

"If anyone calls for me, can you tell them that I'm not here?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," He nodded.

"Thank you," She nodded back and walked out sitting on the back porch swing.

Charlie lent forward for a second watching her through the window then shook his head at what just happened, starting to read the paper again he was surprised when moments later the phone rang. Taking the call then hung up a few moments later.

"Clarisse," He called out.

"Hmm, yeah." She answered while lifting her head up.

"That was Pierre," He said looking down at the paper.

"Ok," Clarisse answered and sipped her coffee.

"He want's you to call him back when your done not being here," He said looking up and was surprised when she appeared the patio doors "I told him you weren't here, but he seemed to know that you were." He added "I'm sorry,"

"Oh don't be sorry," She said walking over and took the phone "He always knows when I'm here, I don't know how he does it but he does." She shrugged and dialed his number.

As she stood talking on the phone to Pierre someone knocked on the front door, walking through to answer it she was surprised to see Andrew and Sofya stood smiling at her.

"Hold on Pierre," She smiled "Hey," She exclaimed as Andrew stepped forward and kissed her cheek while giving her a quick hug then stepped back as Sofya wrapped her arms around Clarisse's waist "I'm just talking to Pierre, I will be with you in a moment." She smiled and put her arm around Sofya's back "Ok, I'm back," She said into the phone.

"Whose that?" Pierre asked.

"Andrew and Sofya," Clarisse smiled.

"Put Andrew on I want to talk to him," Pierre said.

"Ok," She answered while holding her hand out "Andrew your Brother wants to talk to you." She smiled as he took the phone and watched him walk off with it, then she looked down at Sofya "Look at you," Clarisse smiled framing her face with both her hands "You're getting so tall, just like your Daddy." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you," Sofya exclaimed and kissed her.

Walking through to the kitchen seconds later, Clarisse watched as Sofya ran off to play with Bella then looked at Andrew as he handed the phone back to her. She talked to Pierre for a few more moments as she watched Andrew and Charlie chatting at the counter.

"Right," Clarisse smiled putting the phone down "What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as Andrew turned to her.

"Well as you know we are in town for my Sister's Wedding," He asked as Clarisse nodded "And I, well actually Sofya was wondering if she could stay here with you tonight." He smiled "She hasn't seen you for 4 months and would like to spend sometime with you." He asked.

"Of course, she's more than welcome to stay," Clarisse smiled "You know that." She moved and hugged him before stepping back and walked over to the patio doors.

"Ok great," Andrew smiled as she turned to face him "I will take her back with me, get her stuff and give it to you later on, at the dinner?" He asked.

"Yes of course that's fine," Clarisse nodded and looked towards Sofya playing with Bella again.

"Mom," Andrew exclaimed as she looked towards him "I love your hair, it really suits you." He smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded towards him then headed out to see Sofya.

After a little while they left, then Clarisse headed over to the Palace to check on how things were going.

"Grandma," Amelia exclaimed in surprise "You changed your hair," She smiled.

"I did, I fancied a change." Clarisse smiled while standing next to her.

"Well it was a good change, it suits you." Amelia smiled and hugged her "Made you even more beautiful." She smiled while stepping back.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and looked around the ball room "Well I see you've done a lot here." She said looking at Amelia.

"Of course, everything's done." She said looking around the room "The dj's decks are set up, the tables and chairs are done, the balloons are in place." She said pointing to the ceiling as Clarisse looked up then looked back at her "The banners are everywhere, and the tables are over by the windows and doors ready to go out tomorrow." She smiled at her.

"Great," Clarisse smiled "And what about the other room where the dinner is going to be?" She asked.

"All done," She said taking her hand and led her through to show her.

"Wow," Clarisse smiled while stepping a few steps forward "This is lovely," Clarisse smiled while turning back to Amelia "And she doesn't know how any of this is?"

"Nope, it's secret," Amelia giggled "She trusted me and Sofia with it, you too but you've been busy so we just did it."

"Of course," Clarisse smiled "Thank you," She said looking around the room again "It's beautiful." She smiled back at Amelia.

"Thank you," Amelia watched her walk forward and picked up a name card then put it down a second later, before returning to her side "Do you want some tea?" She asked.

"Oh yes please," Clarisse smiled back at her then followed her out.

They headed to the kitchen where they spent the next hour with Sofia and a few other people, Clarisse left not long after to get ready for the dinner.

* * *

After deciding on wearing a knee length floral print dress and crop cardigan Clarisse was finally ready, coming out of her suite and pulling up the door just as Charlie was making his way down the stairs. Making him stop in his tracks, realizing that she hadn't seen him yet so he watched as she stood looking at herself in the mirror in the hall. After a few seconds he managed to walk down the remaining stairs, making Clarisse turn around to him, his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm ready if you are?" She asked and put her phone in her bag.

"Of course," He nodded unable to say much then followed her out to the car.

"Did you want to drive?" She asked "Or are you ok with me driving?" She asked.

"Well it's your car, so feel free," He smiled and watched her unlock the car, climbing in seconds later, followed by Clarisse in the drivers seat.

Arriving at the restaurant a little while later and climbed out as Andrew and his family pulled in beside her.

"Hey," His wife exclaimed climbing out and gave her a hug as Andrew got out and got Sofya's bag from the trunk "You look amazing." She smiled.

"Aww thanks, Pippa." Clarisse smiled and hugged Sofya as she ran over to her.

"Have you got your car keys Mom?" Andrew said standing next to them "I will put Sofya's bag in the trunk for you." He smiled.

"Of course," She nodded and handed him the keys as Charlie made his way inside.

They stood talking outside for a few minutes then headed inside, as they walked through the door Sofya took hold of Clarisse's hand as she gasped at how they had decorated it for the private dinner tonight then looked at Olivia as she made her way over to them.

"I was wondering where you had got too." Olivia exclaimed while hugging Clarisse, then Pippa and Andrew.

"We was talking," Clarisse smiled and took the glass of drink Sofia handed her "Thank you, but I'm driving." She said about to hand it back.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said "I will drive us back if you like?" He winked as Sofia and Olivia looked at each other "Relax and enjoy yourself." He smiled.

"Ok then," Clarisse shrugged and noticed Olivia and Sofia giggling "What now?" She asked.

"Nothing," They both said and hurried off while laughing.

"Those girls are up to something," Clarisse smiled as she walked over to the table with Pippa and sat down, then stood up seconds later "Livy, are we sitting anywhere?" She asked while looking at her.

"Yea, just sit anywhere you want." She smiled coming next to her.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and sat down.

"Mom," Sofia exclaimed while standing next to Olivia as she put her thumb up "I love the dress, you look AMAZING!" She exclaimed as Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you," She smiled and looked at Pippa next to her.

After everyone had eaten everyone mingled a bit and caught up with each other.

"So Sofya," Livy smiled while standing next to them "Your Daddy tells me you are staying at Grandmas with us tonight?" She asked as Sofya nodded.

"I can't wait," Sofya smiled and took hold of Clarisse's hand again.

"It's going to be fun, even more now that your staying too." Livy smiled and ran her hand down Sofya's ponytail as Clarisse turned to look at her "You alright Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled "Oh did you manage to get your honeymoon sorted?"

"No," Olivia sighed "We are just gonna wait a few days then see then, we have 3 weeks off anyway so may just go last minute." She sighed again.

"Oh," Clarisse whispered as Jon came over and led Olivia away "Sofya can you do me a favor?" She asked as she nodded "Thank you," She smiled and whispered what she wanted her to do.

10 minutes later, Clarisse put her glass down and disappeared out into the garden to find Charlie already waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I need to talk to you about something," Clarisse nodded while standing next to him "But we need to be quiet," She whispered.

"Ahh ok," He whispered back and stood facing her as she started to explain.

Meanwhile back inside, Olivia was looking for Clarisse then stopped and asked Andrew.

"Have you seen Mom?" She asked.

"Not for a while, why?" He asked as Sofya giggled "Alright you," He said looking at her "What do you know?" He asked as Sofya shook her head and went to run away but stopped when Andrew grabbed her arm "Sofya," He smirked.

"She's out in the gardens with Charlie," She smiled as Andrew looked at Olivia then they both looked back at her "Honest."

"No its alright, we believe you." Olivia nodded "Thank you," She smiled and headed to find Sofia "Oh my god, you won't believe what Sofya just told us."

"Oohh what?" Sofia exclaimed.

"I was looking for Mom as I want her to meet Jon's sisters properly and well I couldn't find her and Sofya informs us that shes out in the gardens, alone with Charlie." She grinned.

"Oh my," Sofia giggled with Olivia.

"Um Ladies," Sasha laughed while tapping on their shoulders "Mom alert, coming your way." She smiled and rushed away leaving the girls to try and compose themselves.

"Alright Mom," Sofia giggled.

"Yes," Clarisse said standing next to her "Why?" She asked and folded her arms.

"No reason," Sofia laughed and watched Olivia put her hand up for hers.

"What's that for?" Clarisse asked.

"I want you to meet Jon's sisters," Olivia smiled "Finally and in time I believe," She smirked at Sofia as she giggled again then looked at Clarisse as she took her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse asked as Olivia led her away from Sofia.

"Nothing," Olivia smirked back at her then they came to a stop "Vicky, Louise, this is my Mom, Clarisse." Olivia smiled at them then back at Clarisse "Mom, this is Vicky and Louise," She smiled "Jon's sisters." She smiled back at them.

Clarisse smiled and stood talking to them for a little while, all too soon it was time to leave and head back to their homes. Out in the car park as Clarisse stood talking to Andrew and Pippa, Olivia stood talking out the way with Jon.

"Grandma," Sofya said standing next to her "I wanna go home," She whispered.

"Alright darling," Clarisse said looking down at her while putting her arm around her back then looked at Charlie waiting patiently in her car "Let's go and find Olivia shall we?" She asked her.

"Yeah," Sofya smiled and took her hand "Bye Mom and Dad I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, and remember." Andrew smiled at them "Be good,"

"I know," She smiled and started walking away with Clarisse.

"Bye you two." Clarisse waved and headed to find Olivia, finding her seconds later "Um excuse me." She smiled and cleared her throat as Jon and Olivia looked at them "May we have my Daughter, Sofya wants to go home, she's tired."

"Ok, give me two more minutes." Olivia asked while looking at them then at Jon.

"Um," Clarisse said looking at Sofya and covered her eyes with her hand "Do you mind, we have a young one here," Clarisse said as they looked back at her "You will have plenty of time to do that and snog the faces of each other tomorrow, after your married." She said checking the time "And seeing though its nearly midnight, don't you think we should go?"

"Alright, alright." Olivia exclaimed "I'm coming." She kissed Jon and walked over to Clarisse with a sad face "Bye bye, see you tomorrow." She sighed as Clarisse playfully pushed her forward a little.

"Bye Jon," Clarisse smiled with a wave and headed over to the car, getting in with everyone else.

"Right," Charlie said starting the car "Are we ready?" He asked and watched Clarisse as she done up her belt.

"Yep, let's go." Clarisse smiled and looked back at Olivia and Sofya smirking at them.

Clarisse shook her head and looked out the front window as Charlie drove them home.

Arriving home a bit later, Olivia and Sofya got out the car first and rushed up to the door as Clarisse and Charlie got out the car.

"You forgot your bag Sofya," Clarisse exclaimed and watched her rush back out as Clarisse got it from the trunk "Get ready and I will be up in a bit ok?" She asked.

"Ok," Sofya smiled and hurried off.

"Say goodnight and thank you to Charlie," Clarisse called after her as they started walking towards the porch.

Appearing at the door "Sorry, Goodnight and thank you for bringing us home." Sofya exclaimed and hurried up the stairs as Charlie laughed.

"I get the impression she's excited." Charlie laughed while closing the front door and turned as Clarisse slipped her shoes off.

"I think so too," Clarisse smiled and turned to him "Thank you for driving us home," She nodded "Are you going up?"

"No I'm going to get a drink first," He nodded towards the kitchen then looked back at Clarisse.

"Ok, well goodnight then." Clarisse smiled stepping closer and kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow." She smiled and headed off up the stairs.

"You can count on it," He whispered while watching her disappear up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm not sure how you are going to take this part, but here it is anyway._

ooOoo

Chapter 13.

The following day.

After Clarisse got Sofya to bed last night she ended up staying up and having a drink with Charlie. Not getting to bed until past 3, she was surprised when she actually woke up early.

Climbing out of bed she suddenly realized that Bella hadn't come to wake her up, slipping on her dressing gown while walking through the hall and into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Charlie stood drinking coffee.

"Your up early?" Clarisse exclaimed and quickly done up her robe as he looked over at her.

"Yeah," He nodded "I couldn't sleep." He smiled "Theres some fresh coffee in the pot if you want some?" He smiled.

"Oh thanks," Clarisse nodded and grabbed a cup then lent against the side while pouring herself some "What time did we call it a night in the end?" She asked putting the pot down then sipped her coffee.

"Just after 3 I think," He said watching her walk over to the patio doors as Bella came running up to her.

"Good morning girl," Clarisse smiled while bending over and stroked Bella's back as she stood next to her "Bet you was wondering what was going on this morning," She chuckled and stood up straight.

"She was, but she was alright in the end." Charlie smiled over at her as she turned.

"Bless," Clarisse nodded and sat at the counter as Olivia came in "Ahh good morning," Clarisse smiled.

"Morning," Olivia yawned while standing next to her "I have a headache Mom," She said pulling a sad face.

"Do you now?" Clarisse chuckled while putting her arm around her shoulders "That's called a hang over darling?" She said with a smile.

"How come you don't ever have hang overs?" Olivia said and took Clarisse's coffee "Thanks," She smiled while walking over and sat in one of the table chairs.

"I didn't really want that anyway," Clarisse shrugged and looked at Charlie as he got her another cup of coffee and walked over to her "Aww your so sweet, thank you." She smiled "I would of got it myself though."

"Oh it's no trouble," He smiled and walked over to where he was stood then smiled over at her.

Clarisse smiled back and sipped her coffee, not realizing Olivia was watching then she sipped her coffee with a grin, not long after Jason, Lisa and all the kids appeared. After having breakfast everyone got ready.

"Mom," Olivia said knocking on her suite door.

"Come in," Clarisse smiled towards the door as she appeared.

"Andrew is here, are you ready?" She asked.

"I will be right out," Clarisse smiled.

"Ok," Olivia nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Clarisse appeared.

"Ok, I am ready." She said standing next to Andrew "Are we still going to the grave first?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Yep," He nodded and kissed her cheek "Good morning," He smiled.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled and looked over towards Jason "See you later at the Church."

"Yep," Jason nodded as Olivia and Andrew walked out.

"Come on Sofya," Clarisse said extending her hand to her then looked at Charlie "The car keys are hanging up if you need them,"

"Yea, I'm gonna pop and do that thing you said about yesterday, if you still want to do that?" He asked.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled "The details are in the car."

"Ok," He nodded with a smile and watched her walk out with Sofya.

After spending a little time at the graves they headed to the Palace where everyone else was waiting and after lunch people started to get ready.

"Mom," Sofia smiled as she walked into where Clarisse was getting JayCee ready.

"Yeah," Clarisse smiled while looking up at her then back down at JayCee.

"Olivia wants to see you," She smiled and knelt down next to them then watched her stand up "You look amazing," She smiled up at her.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled while bending over and kissed her "See you in a bit."

"Of course," Sofia nodded and watched her walk out then looked down at JayCee "She's in for a surprise JayCee," She giggled as he just smiled up at her.

Heading down the hall way she bumped into Lilly, Sasha and Ella.

"Good afternoon girls," Clarisse smiled as they looked at her.

"Grandma, you look amazing." Lilly smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded and looked at her "So do you all," Clarisse smiled as she heard a song playing "What's that?" She asked looking at them.

"Well, we know you like this song that Grandpa used to love," Lilly started.

"So now that we have finally found it we are going to ask the Dj to play it." Ella finished.

"Awww," Clarisse smiled "So sweet," She turned and started walking down the hall then turned to look at them as she walked backwards "Be downstairs at 3pm and don't be late, ok?" She asked.

"Of course, Grandma." Lilly smiled and hurried off with them.

Seconds later she was at Olivia's door.

"Come in," Olivia called out then slowly turned as Clarisse came in "Hey Mom," She smiled while watching her shut the door then turn to her.

"My dress," Clarisse whispered while looking her up and down "You're wearing my dress?" She whispered again while looking into her eyes.

Looking down at it then back up at her she nodded "I hope that was alright," She whispered as Clarisse walked towards her.

"Of course it is," Clarisse said taking her hands and looked her up and down again "If I am honest, it looks much better on you than it did me."

"That's not true," Olivia whispered and pulled her in for a hug "I know today is going to be hard Mom," She whispered while wrapping her arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug then lifted her head back and looked at her "I just wanted to wear it, to maybe feel a bit closer to Daddy."

"I know," Clarisse nodded "And that's fine, I honestly don't mind." She smiled, getting a bit teary "I told myself I wasn't going to do this today." She said fanning her face with her hands "Well not yet, anyway."

"It's alright Mom," She whispered and hugged her.

"You look so beautiful," Clarisse whispered while looking at her "Your Daddy would be so proud." She added as Pierre sneaked through the door.

"I know and I also know that he's here in spirit," Olivia whispered while taking her hands and kissed her.

"I know," Clarisse nodded "Now," She started while trying to pull herself together "Do you have all your something borrowed, new, old and blue?" She asked.

"I do, something borrowed is" Olivia nodded with a smile "Your necklace, of course." She smiled while still holding onto Clarisse's hand and watched Clarisse lift her hand and took hold of the pendant with a small smile.

"The one your Daddy gave me when I found out I was pregnant with you," She smiled at her "Good choice," She smiled and rested the pendant back on her chest with a nod "Carry on."

"Blue is, as you can see." She started while looking down "The band around my waist, the rose in my hair and my shoes." She giggled while lifting her foot up and pulled the skirt of the dress up to show her.

"Yes, very stylish." Clarisse smiled "I do like that you added the blue band around it," She smiled "What's your something new and old?" She asked.

"My something new is this charm from Sofia," She smiled while showing her.

"Aww I love that," Clarisse smiled while looking up at her "Old?" She asked.

"This." Olivia smiled while bending over and lifted the hem of her dress up to show her while standing up straight "It's a button from Daddies suit, from your first wedding," She looked up at Clarisse as she took hold of the dress "I hope you didn't mind." She whispered.

"Of course not," Clarisse smiled at her while letting her dress go "I like that idea," She nodded and noticed Pierre stood smiling at them "How long have you been there?" She asked as Olivia turned to look at him.

"Not long," He smiled while walking over "I love seeing the two of you together," He smiled and put his arms around their shoulders "But we have to leave for the Church now." He smiled.

"Ok," Olivia smiled and took a deep breath, letting it out seconds later.

* * *

After the Church service everyone headed back to the Palace for the dinner, followed by the reception in the ballroom. As Olivia and Jon mingled with their guests and thanked them for coming Clarisse stood talking to a couple guests with Sofia.

"Hey, Mom." Came a voice behind them, making them turn around to look at her.

"Marla?" Clarisse asked as she nodded "Gosh look at you?" She smiled while stepping closer and hugged her "You look amazing?"

"She's right," Sofia nodded "You do?" She smiled and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Clarisse smiled.

"Hi everyone, can I have your attention please?" Olivia said into the mike.

"We will talk more afterwards," Clarisse smiled at her then looked towards Olivia and Jon.

Olivia smiled as everyone looked at her and Jon "Thank you," She smiled again "Now, a long time ago Jon and I talked about this song being played at our wedding but I had no interest in having it played back then at all, though my sister and my Mom and Dad had it played at both their weddings, I honestly wasn't interested in it." She said looking towards Clarisse "But since my Daddies passing I have changed my mind, but kept it a secret until yesterday when I was talking to Jon, who had also changed his mind about it being played." She smiled as Clarisse put her hands up to her mouth and blew them a kiss "This is for you Mom and Dad, who I know is here in spirit." She smiled and handed the mike back to the dj as the Italian Wedding song started playing.

Everyone gathered around the dance floor clapping them on and joining in, however halfway through the song Jon pulled Clarisse onto the dance floor as Olivia pulled Charlie onto it to dance with them.

Then as everyone carried on dancing around them Olivia wrapped her arms around Clarisse's neck as Clarisse put her hands on her sides "Bello," She smiled while pulling her head back still dancing a little and looked into her eyes "Sempre per sempre!" She smiled as Clarisse nodded back while putting her arms around her.

"Sempre per sempre." She whispered back with a slight nod.

"Ti amo," Olivia whispered and made them turn around in a circle a couple times while still hugging then stood back while laughing, and took hold of her hands, pulling her closer and watched as Clarisse twirled around under her arm, then done the same to Olivia as the song came to an end.

"I am so proud of you," Clarisse smiled "Finally you talk Italian," She smiled cupping her face with both her hands.

"For you and Daddy of course," She smiled and put her arms up in the air as the Dj started playing the song again.

"I'm going to sit this one out," Clarisse nodded and laughed a little while walking of the dance floor, leaving them to it.

After they danced to the rest of the song, the Dj took the mike.

"Ok, everyone this is the real first dance." He smiled as the song started playing.

Everyone watched as Olivia and Jon started dancing to it, then was surprised when it went onto something else, followed by a lot of different songs as everyone clapped and cheered them on.

Afterwards Olivia sat down with Clarisse to talk to her and have a rest while Jon talked to the Dj, then took the mike.

"Livy," He said as she and everyone looked towards him "I have one slow dance request left, then I promise we will let you all get on and enjoy the party." He smiled as Olivia nodded "Yep," He smiled and watched her stand up and walk over to him "This one I promise is a slow dance and will remain a slow dance," He smiled and looked at Olivia "For someone who couldn't be here today," He said looking around the room then focused on Clarisse "Who I know would of loved to have been," He nodded slowly as Clarisse nodded "This is for," He said looking back at Olivia as Clarisse closed her eyes for a second "The other man in my beautiful wife's life, her Daddy Joseph." He said and handed the mike back to the Dj as Butterfly Kisses started playing and took Olivia in his embrace as they started dancing slowly to it.

"Mom," Pierre whispered while leaning closer to her, his heart broke when he realized she was crying "Come here," He whispered and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

When the song finished Olivia walked over and rubbed Clarisse's back as her and Pierre still stood hugging, after a few seconds she lifted her head and turned to look at Olivia.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked while putting her hand up and cupped her cheek as Clarisse nodded a little.

"I am," She hugged her then stood back while scanning the room and took her hand "Come with me," She said leading her away, grabbing Jon's hand as they walked past him, then tapped Charlie on the shoulder to make him follow them outside.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as Clarisse stopped and looked at some guests.

Clarisse put her hand up to Olivia for a second "Can you give us a few minutes please," Clarisse asked the guests as they nodded and went back inside "Right, now," Clarisse said taking a deep breath as Charlie stood next to her "As of last night, you didn't have any honeymoon plans, did you?" Clarisse asked.

"No," Olivia shook her head "We still don't,"

"Why?" Jon asked and watched Charlie hand her an envelope.

"Mom?" Olivia asked and watched her smiling at Charlie.

"Me and Charlie," Clarisse started and looked back to Olivia "Talked and made some arrangements," She smiled and handed her the envelope and watched her open it.

"You don't have to worry about JayCee," Charlie smiled as he put his hand on Clarisse's back, making her look back at him "Me and Clarisse are going to look after him for you.

"Oh my god," Olivia exclaimed seeing the tickets "Two weeks in Bora Bora?" She asked looking up at Clarisse.

"I thought you might of liked to go back, it is a lovely place after all." Clarisse nodded.

"That's where you and Daddy spent your honeymoon?" Olivia whispered as she started crying.

"That's right," Clarisse nodded and felt Charlie rub her back.

"But I thought you were leaving tomorrow Dad?" Jon asked as Clarisse and Olivia stood hugging.

"I was, but well this is more important." He nodded "So you don't have to worry about the little man while you are away, me and Clarisse are going to spoil him." He grinned and looked at the ladies as they looked at them "Isn't that right?" He asked standing next to Clarisse again.

"Indeed," Clarisse nodded and looked at Olivia "Go and enjoy yourself," She smiled "You have both earned it."

"Thank you so much," Jon smiled stepping closer and hugged her, then hugged his Dad as Olivia hugged Clarisse again.

Seconds later Clarisse and Charlie stood watching them rush back inside, then Clarisse looked at Charlie.

"I think," He said turning to look at Clarisse to find her already looking at him "We made their day," He smiled.

"I think so too," Clarisse nodded "Thank you,"

He raised his eyebrow "What for?" He asked.

"For just being you," She shrugged and headed back inside while putting her hands together in front of her, stopping at the door to turn back to him with a smile "Are you coming back in?" She asked.

"Of course," He nodded and walked back over to her, walking through the door with his hand on her back.

After having a chat with Marla for a while Clarisse was dragged onto the dance floor by her Grandchildren to dance to Lady Percy, as she danced with Olivia holding onto her hands she noticed Charlie was up and dancing too. Letting go of Olivia's hands she moved and took hold of Charlies, dancing with him as Olivia, Jon, Pierre, Sofia and a few of the Grandchildren carried on dancing while smirking at them.

As the song was coming to an end, Charlie lifted his arm for Clarisse to sway under it, then stepped closer to him with a smile as he put his arm around her waist and held onto her other hand at their sides, surprising the girls and Pierre as she put her other hand up, placing it on the back of his shoulder.

Thankfully for them the next song was a slow dance, so they just carried on dancing slow together getting lost in their own worlds. After several seconds Clarisse looked up into Charlie's eyes and didn't look away as they swayed together.

"I think," Charlie whispered while lowering his head to her ear, not knowing Clarisse was biting her bottom lip and had closed her eyes "I need to talk to you," He whispered, feeling her taking a deep breath, lifting his head she responded by opening her eyes "Breathe, Clarisse please remember to breathe." He smiled as she let out her deep breath with a nod.

"Sorry," She whispered and watched as he stepped away from her, while still holding onto her hand and led her outside.

"Um," Olivia whispered too Sofia "What just happened?" She asked.

"I think," Pierre smirked towards them "She's fallen in love." He chuckled as the girls gasped and looked at him "Oh come on, you can't say you haven't noticed?"

"Of course we did, we just didn't think it would happen at My Wedding." Olivia giggled.

"Hey," Jon said standing next to them "Where did Dad go?"

"For a private moment with my Mom," Olivia smirked while turning to him.

"Wow really?" He asked looking up then back down at Olivia "Finally," He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked while putting her hands on his sides.

"Well he came to me yesterday and talked to me about it," He smirked "Put it this way, he's got it bad for your Mom." He laughed as Olivia smirked at him in surprise then watched her look towards Sofia as they both giggled.

Meanwhile out in the gardens, Charlie and Clarisse stood talking while leaning against the balustrades.

"I really like you Clarisse," Charlie said turning to face her as she looked at him "I have loved every moment I get to spend with you," He whispered as she turned properly to face him "I'm sorry for being so bold," He started and watched her shake her head.

"It's ok, I like it when people are bold as it gets straight to the point." She smiled and took a deep breath "I told myself a year ago, in fact I told Olivia and Sofia that I would never fall in love again," She whispered while slowly looking up into his eyes "But they were right."

"They were right, about what?" He asked.

"If one is going to fall in love it will just happen, it isn't planned," She whispered while looking down for just a second then looked back up into his eyes "I never expected to feel the way I am feeling right now ever again,"

"I understand," He nodded "I feel the same," He whispered.

She took a deep breath, letting it out seconds later while looking at him as he stood smirking at her "It feels so strange, my tummy flipping the way it is." She sighed while turning and rested back against the balustrade.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked while resting his hip against the balustrade, next to Clarisse and put his hand on her back.

"I'm not sure," She whispered while looking at him "I would like to think it is," She said looking down.

"Thinking about Joseph now aren't you?" He whispered and watched her slowly nod "That's alright, I understand."

"Let's just see what happens," She whispered while looking back at him as he nodded.

"I agree with that," He smiled and looked towards some of the children running out of the doors, making him and Clarisse laugh.

"Grandma," Ava exclaimed when she saw her and ran over to her, flinging her arms around her as she made her step back a couple steps.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Clarisse asked while putting her arms down, wrapping them around Ava's shoulders.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect to see you out here," She smiled while looking up at her "Love you," She kissed her "Now I have to go and play." She smiled and skipped off as Clarisse watched her with a smile then looked back at Charlie.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Charlie smiled and took her hand, leading her back inside.

They went over to the table and sat down, where they stayed together, talking and laughing for the rest of the night, not realizing that everyone was leaving them alone.

* * *

_I honestly don't know where I am going to be taking this now, or if I am going to update again, It all depends. _

_But just in case I don't update again I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story and for commenting, if you have. It honestly means the world to me so thank you so so much! _

_Sarah Jayne x_


	14. Chapter 14

_First of all a big thank you to everyone for reading this story so far and for all the awesome people who took the time to share your views and comment on it :) Mean's the world to me! YOUR THE BEST!_

_Second, here's the next part, so Enjoy!_

ooOoo

Several weeks later, today is Clarisse's birthday.

Clarisse has been back in Genovia for the last week after spending a week in England with Charlie, being a tourist something she had wanted to do for a very long time but never had the chance.

Being drawn from her sleep by Bella barking, she opened her eyes to find her peering over the edge of the bed with JayCee, making a noise in his own way. Pushing herself up onto her arm with a smile and laughed a little when she saw JayCee grinning after seeing her.

"What a lovely thing to wake up to?" She smiled while moving and sat on the edge of the bed as Bella got excited and ran out the room.

"Thought you might like that," Olivia smiled while standing in the door way and watched Clarisse pick JayCee up, giving him a hug.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled towards her then back down at JayCee, kissing the top of his head.

"Happy Birthday Mom," Olivia smiled and walked over, giving her a kiss and put a cup of coffee on the bedside table "When you are ready come out to the living room, we have your presents ready and waiting." She smiled at her and took JayCee.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "I hope you haven't gone to, to much trouble." She said walking over to the door with her "I didn't want a fuss remember?"

"Us?" Olivia giggled "Never," She smiled "Don't be long." She said while walking out.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and pushed up the door with a sigh.

She drank some of her coffee then got showered and dressed, heading to the living room a while later to find Olivia, Jon, JayCee, Sofia, Greg, Ella, Thea, Hayden and Pierre and his family all waiting for her. After she opened her presents Pierre sorted out her some breakfast as the ladies sat talking.

"I forgot to ask Mom, did you and Charlie have a nice holiday?" Sofia asked.

"I have been back a week," Clarisse exclaimed.

"I know but we only saw you for one day before we went away, remember?" Sofia smiled.

"True," Clarisse nodded "But it was only a holiday for me, remember?" Clarisse asked "Charlie lives there after all." She chuckled "Talking of Charlie, has anyone seen him?" She said looking around the room.

"He text me earlier and said he had to pop into town," Jon said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Ahh ok," Clarisse said and sipped her coffee.

"That explains why we didn't see her car in the drive then," Sofia giggled "Anyway, did you have a nice trip, Mother." She asked again with a smirk.

"Yes I did, thank you." Clarisse nodded.

"What did you do?" Ella asked.

"We did lots," Clarisse smiled "Toured around London, did the tourist thing for Buckingham Palace, though one of the guards noticed me and let the main guard know who came looking for me in the crowd after he informed the Queen that I was outside." She smiled at Ella.

"Wow," She smiled "What happened then?"

"I was led through the gates with Charlie and we ended up having tea with Elizabeth and some of her family." She smiled.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome." Ella exclaimed "What did the other people think?" She asked.

"Well we did get some funny looks, of course." Clarisse smiled at her.

"I bet," Ella smiled with a nod.

"Dad didn't tell me about this?" Jon smirked.

"Ahh he was so blown away by it all he was probably too excited to tell anyone," She smirked and sipped some more of her coffee.

"Right, Mom." Pierre smiled while coming back in with a breakfast tray "Here you go," He smiled down at her.

"Oh how lovely," Clarisse smiled and watched him put it down on her lap.

"Happy Birthday," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled up at him then looked back down on her tray with a smile.

After she ate her breakfast she said goodbye to everyone, after they left she grabbed all the cups and tumblers and headed to the kitchen just as the front door opened, making Clarisse move to the kitchen door to see Charlie coming towards her.

"Hello," She smiled.

"Good morning," He smiled as he came through the door "And Happy Birthday," He grinned while bringing his arm from behind his back, handing her a bunch of flowers.

"Aww, thank you." She smiled and smelt them "They are lovely, thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek "You missed the family earlier," She said stepping back and placed the flowers on the counter.

"Oh well I am sure I will see them later at the dinner," He smiled while watching her grab a vase.

"Yes of course you will," She smiled and started filling the vase up with water, while looking at him holding out something else "Charlie," She whispered as he moved, standing in front of her as she turned the tap off "What's this?"

"Open it and see?" He smirked.

"You already got me the flowers, that was enough you know?" She said slowly taking the present and looked up into his eyes.

"I know, but this I had to get you." He smiled "Oh and there's a card too," He smiled while grabbing it from his inside pocket and handed it to her.

"Well thank you," She smiled while taking the card and moved to the counter to open the card first then the present.

"I hope you like it," He smiled as she looked back at him then back at the present as she unwrapped it.

Seeing what it was she gasped and looked at the book "Guy Fawkes, The Gunpowder Treason," She smiled "I love this book." She added while looking at him "You didn't have to," She said looking back down at the book in her hands "But thank you," She whispered as her hair fell from behind her ear and covered the side of her face.

Charlie slowly put his hand over, pushing her hair back behind her ear and smiled as she slowly looked up at him "That's better," He smiled and stepped closer.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled stepping closer to him and put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders as she kissed his cheek then rested her chin on his shoulder, staying like that for several seconds before stepping back and looked back at the book.

"I remember you was talking about this book while we were in London," He smiled and watched her flick through a couple of the pages.

"I did," Clarisse nodded and closed the book "I am going to go and put this up safe so no sticky fingers can get hold of it," She smiled while stepping back.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked and watched her walk over to the door.

"Um, not yet, I need to take Bella for a walk first then maybe I will have some after." She smiled and walked out the kitchen.

He rested back against the counter and waited for her to come back in, with a smile he stood up straight as she came in "Well would you like some company then?" He asked.

Clarisse smiled with a small nod "Yeah, I would like that." She smiled "Thank you."

"Anytime." He grinned.

After taking Bella for a walk around the village they called in the shop on the way home, and as Charlie stood outside with Bella, Clarisse headed in to get what she needed then stood in the queue to be served, only as she stood waiting she over heard the two women to the side of her of her talking.

"Afternoon, Clarisse." Val smiled and looked at her as she stepped closer.

"Good afternoon, Val." Clarisse smiled as the two ladies looked at them in surprise "I hear I'm the hot topic for gossip this week." She smirked at Val.

"I believe so," Val nodded.

"Shame really, people should really pay attention to whom is around before they start gossiping." She said looking towards the ladies for a second then back at Val "And besides even if there was something going on with me and Charlie, it would of course be none of their business!" Clarisse looked at the two ladies as their jaw's fell "Yes I heard," Clarisse nodded "Really, do you not have anything else to talk about?" She said taking her bag "I'm not a Royal anymore, remember?" She asked while stepping back and looked at Val "Thank you Val, take care and see you very soon."

"Of course," Val smiled "You take care too." She said while watching her walk out, then looked at the ladies while shaking her head and carried on with what she was doing.

Clarisse headed over to Charlie with a chuckle as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked as they started walking away from the shop.

"Gossip," Clarisse smirked towards him "You and I are the hot topic this week," She laughed while looking back towards the shop then back at Charlie.

"Oh," He laughed.

"Something I will apologize for now, even though I am not Queen anymore." She started while looking at him "People around here will still gossip about me, so I am sorry in advance." She added.

"Don't worry, I can take it." Charlie laughed.

"Good," Clarisse smiled.

Arriving home a little while later they had a late lunch then Clarisse went for a lay down, not long after Andrew and Sofya arrived.

Answering the door, Charlie smiled when he saw who it was "Hey, come in." He said stepping back from the door, letting them in.

"Where's Mom?" Andrew asked.

"She's resting, but I am sure she would love to see you." He nodded towards her door.

"Ok," Andrew smiled and walked over with Sofya, knocking on the door as Charlie headed back to the living room.

"Come in," Clarisse called out while sitting up on the bed.

"It's just us Grandma," Sofya exclaimed as they came through the door.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she climbed on the bed next to her.

"Happy Birthday," Sofya smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, Happy Birthday." Andrew smiled and kissed her cheek before moving and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We brought you a present." Sofya smiled.

"Well thank you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled while taking it "I am glad that you are here though," She started.

"Oh really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Clarisse nodded "There is some gossip going around, and well.." She stopped when she saw Andrew smirking at her "What?"

"I heard it already, Mom honestly do you not think we haven't noticed that you and Charlie are getting closer?" He smirked.

"Well, I, um... What?" She exclaimed.

"It's fine, honestly." He smiled "I know your my Mom through being married to my Dad but you will always be my Mom even if you did start seeing someone else, and I know Dad would be happy if you be true to your feelings," He smiled "You deserve to be happy again, Mom."

"Really?" She asked as Sofya looked up at her.

"Yes really, we will always be apart of your life, even if you got married and changed your last name," He stopped when she shook her head.

"I will never get married again, my name is staying Romano, it means to much to me to change it." She smiled while sitting up and cupped his cheek "Thank you,"

"No worries," He smiled and lent closer, giving her a hug then sat back while watching her sit back with Sofya.

After she opened her present they remained talking in her bedroom for a bit, then saw them off before going to find Charlie doing a crossword in the living room.

"Hello there," He smiled at her over his glasses then looked down at the paper again "Did you have a nice time with Andrew and Sofya?" He asked.

"I did," Clarisse smiled while standing the present down on the table next to the sofa "They got me a lovely photo frame with a photo of me, Andrew and Sofya inside." She stood smiling at it as Charlie lent forward to see it.

"Oh that's a lovely photo." He smiled and watched her sit down next to him.

"What are you up to anyway?" She asked while looking at the paper for a second then looked back at him.

"A crossword," He grinned while looking back at her "Want to help?" He asked.

"Sure," She nodded and moved closer to him

After a while they got ready and headed to the Palace for her birthday dinner, upon arriving she was led to another room by Pierre, Andrew and the girls. Then all came out a while later, heading to the dining room where everyone else was sat waiting for dinner.

After having a chat with Amelia and Charlotte Clarisse moved and sat down, and watched as Olivia put JayCee in his highchair beside her, which he started making a fuss over.

"Aww JayCee, you only need to stay in there while we are eating dinner." Clarisse soothed and rubbed his hair back, and watched him kicking the chair "He really doesn't like it in there does he?" She asked while looking at Olivia.

"No," She exclaimed "JayCee, stop it." Olivia exclaimed while standing in front of him.

"Let him out, I will watch him." Clarisse said while standing up.

"Mom, no he needs to learn." Olivia exclaimed and gasped as Clarisse pushed her gently out the way "Mom," She exclaimed.

"You were just the same, if you leave him in here he won't stop it." Clarisse said lifting JayCee from the chair "He will just carry on then make himself sick." Clarisse said hugging JayCee, then looked at him as he stopped crying and smiled at her "See, he's fine now." Clarisse smiled while sitting down and sat him on her lap so he was facing her.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger, you know that?" Olivia laughed.

"Just like you with your Daddy," Clarisse smiled at her then back down at JayCee.

"Oh that reminds me, I gotta show you this." Olivia smiled "JayCee," She smiled at him when he looked at her "Where's Uncle Pierre?" She asked and smiled when he pointed to Pierre "Well done," She smiled "Ok, where's Auntie Charlotte?" She asked and everyone watched as he pointed to her "Good boy, Ok, where is Ella?" She asked and watched as he pointed to Ella "What about Grandma Clarisse?"

"Mama," JayCee smiled and rested his head down on Clarisse's shoulder.

"No No, not Mama, it's Grandma," Clarisse laughed with Olivia.

"Whenever he see's a photo of you, he points and says Mama, like he does with Olivia." Jon smiled "I think he knows your his Grandma but just can't say it yet." He grinned "What about this one?" He smiled while leaning forward "JayCee, where's Grandpa Charlie?"

Everyone watched him pointing to Charlie as Clarisse smiled at him "Aww he's a clever little boy," Clarisse smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"That's not the best one," Olivia smiled while looking around the room "Ok, you will love this one." She smiled and took JayCee's hand "JayCee, where is Grandpa Joe?" She asked as Clarisse gasped and looked at her "Watch Mom," She smiled.

Everyone watched as he pointed to the wall behind Pierre "No he's not there," Jon said taking his hand "Where is Grandpa Joe?" He asked and watched him looking around the room.

Pointing to a photo on the wall of Clarisse and Joseph, making Clarisse gasp and hug him as tears filled her eyes "Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to do that to make you cry." Jon exclaimed "It's just we have been showing him photo's of Dad, and we wanted to show you that he knows who he is." He whispered.

Clarisse shook her head while looking at him "It's fine, honestly." She said looking at JayCee "I'm crying because he's just made me very happy, that's all." She whispered and looked back at Olivia who was crying a little too, and Jon "You have both done me proud," She said and looked back at JayCee as he pointed to her.

"Thank you Mom," Olivia whispered and lent closer, kissing her then gave her a hug "I love you," She whispered while rubbing Clarisse's back.

"I love you too," Clarisse nodded and watched her sit back then looked back at JayCee.

"Wanna see something else?" Jon said messing with his phone "This will make you laugh," He said looking up "Put JayCee down," He grinned.

"Oh yeah, this is cute Mom." Sofia exclaimed "He is so adorable doing this." She smiled and stood up.

"I'm so gonna record it this time," Lilly exclaimed while standing up and got ready.

"What's gonna happen?" Clarisse asked while standing JayCee down next to her.

"You'll see," Olivia smiled then looked back at Jon as he pressed play on his phone "He's a big fan of the cha cha slide." She giggled and looked at JayCee as the song started going.

Everyone watched as JayCee started dancing to it as it played, and wiggled his bum as he giggled.

"Aww," Clarisse smiled while watching him "He is so adorable," She smiled at Olivia who was nodding.

After a few seconds Jon stopped the song and watched Clarisse pick JayCee back up, and started kissing his cheek, making him laugh.

"Livy, can I put that on facebook please?" Lilly asked.

"Of course you can," Olivia smirked when she noticed Jon was recording Clarisse and JayCee kissing each other and laughed when Clarisse grabbed one of JayCee's hands, blowing a raspberry in his palm, making him laugh louder.

"Gosh your so adorable," Clarisse smiled as she looked towards Olivia and Jon to find he was holding his phone up "Was you filming that?" She asked as Jon started nodding while Olivia laughed "Well thank you for telling me," She smiled.

"You're welcome," Jon laughed and stopped filming "You two are so cute together though," He smiled "I just couldn't help it."

"Ahh it's alright, I was just kidding." She smiled and looked back at JayCee.

After a little while they all had dinner, then they brought out Clarisse's birthday cake. Afterwards Clarisse headed to the kitchen with Charlotte, being joined by Charlie a little bit later.

"I will leave you two alone," Charlotte smiled while standing up "See you later," She nodded and walked out, pulling the door up behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked while looking at Charlie.

"Yea, I hope I wasn't disturbing anything?" He asked while resting back against the counter and watched her stand up while shaking her head "I just needed to talk to you about something." He said.

"Ahh I see," She smiled and sipped her drink "What would that be about?" She asked while putting her glass back down, not looking at him.

"Well as you know, tomorrow I'm meant to be leaving to go back home." He said and watched her slowly look up "But I don't really want to leave," He whispered and watched as she caught a breath.

Letting it out seconds later she looked into his eyes "Then don't go, you can stay I don't mind." She whispered, feeling her heart start to race.

"I would love to," He said "But maybe I shouldn't." He added.

"Why?" She asked while looking at him.

"Because I fear if I stay something may happen that will change everything between us." He whispered while watching her look down.

"I see," Clarisse whispered while closing her eyes then slowly opened them and looked back at him "Well why don't you try me and see?" She blurted without thinking, and noticed Charlie smirking at her "What?" She asked realizing what she just said "Oh," She laughed a little as Charlie stood in front of her "Sorry, that should of been it, not me." She whispered as he stepped even closer "Why don't you try it, and see?" She whispered while looking into his eyes "Charlie?" She whispered.

"Shh," He smiled while putting his hand up onto the side of her head and caressed her jaw with his thumb, feeling her relax "I would love to try you and see," He smiled as she smiled and watched him lower his head, placing a soft kiss to her lips, seconds later he lifted his head and saw her biting her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes.

"Wow," Clarisse whispered while studying his face.

Slowly lowering his head again, he kissed her slowly while moving his other hand up, onto the other side of her head as she depended it while placing her hands on his sides. After a few moments Olivia walked in carrying JayCee while not looking up, or seeing them step apart.

"Mom," Olivia said looking up to see Charlie with his back to her and Clarisse rubbing her top lip "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," Clarisse said shaking her head and kept her hand up near her mouth.

"Right," Olivia smirked while turning her head to the side just a little.

"What did you want me for?" Clarisse asked.

"Um... Oh, JayCee's blankie? Have you seen it?" Olivia answered.

"This one?" Charlie asked while grabbing it from the counter and handed it to them.

"Yes, that's the one." Olivia smiled "We are just getting ready to go out and watch the fireworks for your birthday, if your coming?" She smirked and rushed out the kitchen as she started laughing.

"That was close," Charlie whispered while looking at Clarisse as she nodded.

"Too close," Clarisse nodded while taking a deep breath and let it go seconds later.

A short time later, everyone was stood out in the Palace gardens ready for the fireworks. And as they started going off Clarisse stood looking over at Pierre, Sofia, Olivia and a few of the Grandchildren, looking back in front of her she smiled and slowly looked up into the sky.

Seconds later she felt someone placing their hands on her sides, turning her head a little to see Charlie stood behind her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes they are," Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

Placing her hand on his, she locked her fingers with his and looked up into the dark sky as Charlie rested his chin on her shoulder, both watching the fireworks not realizing Pierre, Sofia and Olivia had spotted them.

When they finished Clarisse and Charlie turned around to find them stood smirking at them with Andrew, and a few others.

"Would one of you like to explain what we just saw?" Pierre smirked.

Clarisse couldn't help but giggle as she stepped closer to Charlie and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his chest, still smiling at the children and grandchildren.

"Does this mean...?" Sofia smirked as Andrew finished.

"You aren't hiding from your feelings anymore?" He smiled as Clarisse nodded.

"YES!" Olivia and Sofia exclaimed, taking both Charlie and Clarisse by surprise.

"It's about time," Pierre nodded.

They spent the next half hour all talking in the gardens, then they started making their way home. Both Charlie and Clarisse decided to walk home, leaving the car at the Palace.

As they made their way home, they chatted, laughed and danced in the middle of the street. Charlie couldn't help but smile when Clarisse took hold of his hand as they started coming onto the lane leading to her house, then looked up into the sky as it started raining.

"Well," Clarisse smirked "We nearly made it home." She giggled as she stepped away from him and started spinning around with her arms out, her head back looking up into the sky as Charlie stood laughing as he watched her as she looked back at him.

"You're so cute," He smiled while watching her walk over to him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you," She smiled as she stood in front of him "Dance with me?" She asked as rain fell around them.

"What, in the rain?" He smirked as she nodded "With pleasure." He grinned.

Putting one arm around her waist and held onto her other hand, resting it down at their sides as they stepped closer to each other, Clarisse put her arm up, placing her hand on his back as they started swaying together slowly.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked and watched as Charlie lifted his head back "I can sense somethings wrong," She whispered as they stopped dancing and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm worried I'm not going to be good enough," He whispered as Clarisse tilted her head "I have known you for a good few years now, and knew of the relationship you had with Joseph." He said looking into her eyes as she slowly nodded "I'm just worried I'm not gonna be good enough, I just don't want to disappoint you." He whispered.

"You could never disappoint me," She whispered and cupped his face "Everyone is different, but in their own way." She whispered as he looked back into her eyes "It's what makes each and everyone of us unique," She added then smiled "Please don't worry, you wouldn't ever be able to disappoint me." She whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I will try not to," He whispered seconds later, as they started swaying together again still holding onto her hand.

As they danced in the rain, he dipped her back a little while burying his face in the crook of her neck, making her giggle as he kissed her wet skin. Moments later she put her arms up, locking them around his neck as they stood kissing in the middle of the road.


	15. Chapter 15

_A BIG Thank you to those who have read and been commenting, it means a lot. You All ROCK! THANK YOU!_

ooOoo

Chapter 15.

The following day.

Charlie sighed contently as he stared at the ceiling for a few moments then turned his head to look at the beautiful lady sleeping beside him, climbing out of bed moments later he quickly rushed upstairs to get into a pair of pajamas and his dressing gown before coming back down and got them some coffee.

Returning to her suite with two cups of coffee, placing them down on the bedside table with a grin then sat on the edge of the bed as she lifted her head.

"Good morning," He grinned and watched her turn onto her back, pressing the sheets against her chest.

"Good morning," She smiled pushing herself up onto her elbow.

"I brought you some coffee," He smiled.

"Thank you," She nodded and reached over for it, taking a couple sips as he watched her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked while watching her put the cup back down with a nod.

"Oh I did," She smiled while resting her head back down on her pillow "Thank you," She smiled.

"No, thank you." He whispered while leaning over, placing his hand on the bed next to her side and kissed her softly for a few seconds, before pushing himself back up "And thank you for trusting me," He whispered.

"How could I not?" She asked while still holding the sheets against her chest.

He smiled back then sighed "I remembered this morning though that I do need to go back home for a bit, I have some business I need to attend to." He watched as Clarisse's face fell "I will be back in a couple days though," He whispered and rubbed her arm gently "Nothing could keep me away from you for long now," He smiled as she sat up and cupped his cheek.

"I will look forward to that day you return then," She whispered looking into his eyes.

"Oh you and me both," He smiled and placed his hand on the back of her head, kissing her slowly as someone knocked on the front door, making Bella go into a barking frenzy "And there goes Bella," He laughed while sitting back and watched Clarisse look towards the bedroom door.

"Yep," Clarisse sighed "Turn around," She whispered.

"What?" He laughed "I saw you naked last night, remember."

"Yes I know," She sighed "But it's different in the dark." She whispered "Please turn around," She asked again as they knocked on the door again "Please," She whispered.

"Ok, Ok." He laughed and turned around.

"Thank you," She smiled and quickly climbed of the bed and slipped her dressing gown on "You better stay in here, whoever it is I will get rid of them." She said and rushed out the bedroom, pulling up the door behind her and rushed over to the front door while doing her robe up "Bella Sssshhhh," She exclaimed while opening the door to find Olivia stood with JayCee "Livy,"

"Yea," She said walking in "It's past 10am, and your only just getting up?" She asked "Remember you are meant to be looking after JayCee for a couple hours today?" She asked.

"I had forgotten actually," She said as Olivia handed him to her and put his bag down "What time will you be back?" She asked.

"Not sure," Olivia answered while walking through the door "By the way you better get this lock checked, I tried to get in and the key wouldn't work."

"Oh," Clarisse exclaimed while looking at the lock then back at her "I may have set the safety lock without realizing, sorry." She said looking at JayCee then back at Olivia.

"Ahh ok," She headed down to her car "Be good for Grandma," She said looking at JayCee then back at Clarisse "Sorry I can't stop, I'm late as it is." She called back and blew them a kiss before getting in her car and driving off.

"Hmm," Clarisse said looking at JayCee while walking back in the house and shut the door up "What are we going to do today then JayCee?" She asked and looked up as her bedroom door opened.

"She gone?" He whispered as Clarisse couldn't help but laugh and nod "Thank god," He whispered while walking over to her and put his hand on the back of her head, kissing her as JayCee looked at them "I'm going to go, have a quick shower and get dressed, then when I come back down I will watch JayCee while you get ready." He smiled.

"Uh I don't think so," She laughed passing JayCee to him "Ladies, first." She smiled and kissed him before rushing into her bedroom and pushed the door up.

"She's tricky, isn't she JayCee?" Charlie asked while looking at him then at the door as Clarisse appeared.

"Yes I am, but you will learn to accept that," She giggled and disappeared behind the door again.

Charlie walked through to the kitchen with a laugh, putting JayCee in his playpen. Sitting at the counter a short time later, reading the paper when he noticed Clarisse coming in, with a smile he looked over at her.

"Now can I go and get ready?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." She smiled.

"Ok, thank you." He said standing next to her "When I come back down I will sort us out some breakfast," He whispered while placing his hand on her back and kissed her forehead.

"Ok," She smiled and watched him walk out the kitchen.

A short while later he returned and got on with getting their breakfast as Clarisse played with JayCee. After they ate, they remained at the table as Clarisse held a yogurt pot for JayCee who helped himself when he wanted it as Charlie sat reading the paper.

"What time do you have to leave later?" Clarisse asked and watched him turn back to her.

"At 4, I called Jon when I was upstairs and he's gonna pick me up and take me to the airport." He said sitting back in his chair "But I will be back in a few days," He added while putting his arm along the back of Clarisse's "That's if you want me to come back?" He smiled.

"Of course I do," Clarisse nodded while looking at him then down at JayCee.

"Then I will be back by the end of the week." He smiled as she slowly looked up at him.

"Ok," She whispered with a small nod.

"Ok," He smiled back and rubbed the back of her neck for a second then sat forward, reading the paper again.

A little while later he took Bella for a walk, coming back some time later to find Clarisse sat at her laptop in the kitchen.

"Where's JayCee?" He asked while standing behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sleeping in my room," She said and looked up at him for a second before looking back at her laptop.

"I still can't believe you're on facebook now." He laughed a little and sat down beside her.

"I know, Lilly kept begging me to get one so I just gave in." She smiled at him "Still find it confusing though." She added and looked back at the screen.

"Are these pictures from last night?" He asked as she turned her laptop around a little with a nod "Can I have a look?"

"Of course," She nodded and showed him the photos, commenting on some as they went along.

"I love that one of you and JayCee," He smiled.

"I do too, I did actually want to have that as my profile picture but I can't remember how I do it," She sighed "Will have to get Lilly to show me later," She added.

"I can show you?" He asked as she looked towards him "I have a facebook you know?" He smiled and showed her how to do it.

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

He smiled back "Not to worry," He grinned and lent closer, kissing her.

They sat going through a few more photos then Charlie headed upstairs to pack his stuff, coming down a while later to find Clarisse still in the kitchen, only this time with JayCee.

"Are you all packed?" She asked.

"Yes, well actually, nearly." He said looking around the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" She asked while looking over at him.

"My phone charger," He said looking towards her.

"It's in the drawer, where you left it." She smiled then sipped her water.

"Ahh yes of course," He smiled while walking over to the drawer "Thank you."

"No problem," She said hearing the front door close and looked towards the kitchen door to see who it was.

"Heey," Olivia smiled coming through the door with Jon.

"Hey it's Mama, JayCee." Clarisse smiled down at him as he got excited.

"Hey beautiful," Olivia smiled taking him from her and hugged him "Sorry it took forever for the meeting to finish," She said half hugging Clarisse.

"It's ok," Clarisse smiled and watched her stand up.

"Are you ready to go Dad?" Jon asked.

"Yep," He nodded while resting back against the counter.

"I'm gonna stay here with you and JayCee," Olivia smiled towards Clarisse and watched her slowly nod.

"Ok," She said and looked towards Jon "Can you give me and Charlie a couple minutes?" She asked.

"Of course," He watched her walk out with Charlie then looked back at Olivia.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he followed her into her suite.

Pushing up the door behind them she turned to him "I just wanted to say goodbye in private," She whispered while stepping closer to him.

"Ahh I see, ok." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sure going to miss you," He whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," Clarisse whispered while lifting her head and looked at him.

"I will be back in a few days, I promise." He added and watched her nod.

"I know," She said and felt him moving one of his hands up onto the back of her head "Call me when you get home so I know that you got there safe? Ok?" She asked.

"Of course," He nodded and lowered his head, kissing her slowly as she unlocked her arms and moved them up, locking them around his neck.

A few minutes later Clarisse and Olivia stood waving them off, then came back inside.

"Mom," Olivia asked while sitting down on the sofa with JayCee.

"Yeah," She asked while sitting at the table with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" She asked while turning a little to look at her "I mean, you sounded so sad when we were saying goodbye." She whispered.

Clarisse slowly nodded and looked towards her "It's just," She took a deep breath, letting it go seconds later "I'm not sure how to even say this.." She stopped and watched Olivia stand up.

"Hold on," Olivia said putting JayCee in his playpen then moved sitting next to her, taking her hands in hers and looked into her eyes.

"Well after last night, you know there is something between us, I can't deny that." Clarisse whispered.

"I know, everyone thinks it's great." Olivia whispered when it suddenly clicked "Oh," She exclaimed as Clarisse looked at her "Something happened, didn't it?" She asked then gasped as Clarisse slowly nodded "Oh my god, Mom." She exclaimed with a smile then lent forward hugging her "I'm so so happy for you," She whispered giving her a tight hug.

"Really?" Clarisse asked as they pulled apart "You're not angry or anything?"

"Why would I be angry?" Olivia asked and watched Clarisse look towards the photo of her and Joe on their wedding day, Olivia looked over at it then back at her "Mom," She whispered "I'm not angry, I'm happy, I'm overjoyed that finally, you can move on." She whispered getting teary "I know Daddy would want that too," She added as Clarisse started crying "Oh please don't cry," Olivia whispered and gave her another hug.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and Olivia put her hands up, cupping her face and wiped away Clarisse's tears.

"You are happy aren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes, I am." Clarisse slowly nodded and put one of her hands up onto Olivia's wrists "I'm very happy." She added.

"Then don't worry," Olivia smiled "Your family have accepted it, so please don't worry." She added and hugged her again, noticing Jon stood at the door, trying to get her attention.

"Come here?" He whispered, Olivia nodded and pulled back.

"How about I go and get us some coffee?" She asked and watched Clarisse nod "Can you keep an eye on JayCee for me?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked towards JayCee playing in the playpen.

Olivia walked out into the hall and pulled up the door "What's wrong?" She asked turning to face him and saw Charlie "Wait? I thought you were going home?" She gasped and stepped closer hugging him.

"I couldn't go, I couldn't get out the car." He whispered "Is Clarisse alright?"

"She's sad, but I know she will be happy to see you." Olivia smiled while stepping back.

"Dad," Jon said as they both looked at him "She deserves to be happy ok?" He said and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders "She's been through a lot in her life, she needs someone to take care of her now that Olivia's Dad isn't here," He said looking at Olivia as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying not to cry "And even though your my Dad," He said looking towards Charlie again "We all know that there's something between you both, after last night at the Palace, but I will warn you now, I don't care that your my Dad if you so much as hurt her, I will break you." He said while looking into his eyes "Do you understand?"

"Oh I do," Charlie nodded "And that is never going to happen, I'm going to take good care of her," He said looking at Olivia "I promise." He added as Olivia nodded.

"Let me go and get JayCee, then you can go in there." Olivia whispered while walking over to the door, sneaking in after she realized Clarisse was day dreaming out the window.

A second later she came back out and pulled the door up behind her.

"I didn't hear her say anything?" Jon asked.

"I know, she's day dreaming, she didn't even notice I came in." Olivia said looking at JayCee then back at Charlie "You can go in now." She whispered.

"Thank you," Charlie nodded and walked over to the door.

As he slowly walked in and pushed the door up behind him, Olivia and Jon left the house, leaving them too it. Quietly he walked over to the table and stood beside her, watching her a second as his heart started beating faster and faster.

"Clarisse," He whispered and watched her turn her head to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed while slowly standing up.

"I couldn't go, I couldn't get out the car." He said watching her "I couldn't leave you."

"But, I thought you had business?" She asked.

"I did, well I do." He said taking her hands "I can sort that out from here, over the phone." He whispered as she smiled up at him.

"Ok," She nodded pulling her hands free and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor for a few seconds as he kissed her neck.

"I love you so much," He whispered while standing her back down in front of him "And I know that sounds totally crazy, but I do." He whispered as she put one of her hands up, cupping his cheek "I want to stay with you and never go home."

"Ok," Clarisse nodded as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I guess then," She said with a smile as her tears ran down her cheeks "This is your home too?" She asked, studying his face.

"I would like that?" He asked as she slowly nodded.

"Charlie," Clarisse whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes," He whispered while rubbing her back gently.

"I love you too," She whispered and kissed him.

After dinner they sat in the living room talking when they heard the front door slamming, making Clarisse turn around on the couch to look towards the living room door, as Lilly stormed in.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked while watching her slump down in the arm chair opposite them.

"I had a fight with Dad, can I stay here a few nights?" She asked and noticed Charlie sat next to her "Wait, I thought you were going home today?"

"I was, but had a change of plan." Charlie nodded as Clarisse looked back at him.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked while looking at Lilly and felt Charlie's hand on her back.

"Well you know I'm 19, I can drive, have my own car, pay my own way and everything?" Lilly asked as Clarisse nodded "Then you know that I'm old enough to get a tattoo," She sighed "Dad found out that I have one and hit the roof." She said looking at Clarisse as she gasped.

"You have a tattoo?" She asked as Lilly nodded "Well I can understand why he would get angry."

"You can't say that Grandma, you have a tattoo so you can't say anything." Lilly exclaimed.

"You have a tattoo?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do," Clarisse nodded, not taking her eyes from Lilly.

"I didn't see that..." He stopped when Clarisse elbowed him in the ribs as Lilly raised her eyebrow at them "Never mind." He added and rubbed his side.

"Anyway," Lilly started as Clarisse focused on her again "If I can stay here a few nights that would be great," She said standing up.

"Yes you can, as long as you phone your Dad to tell him where you are." Clarisse said as Lilly sighed "And I will be calling him in a while to find out if you told him or not." Clarisse added.

"Grandma," Lilly sighed.

"Lilly," Clarisse said and watched her slump over to the door "That's not very lady like is it?" She asked looking towards her then smiled when she saw her straighten up "Better," She watched her walk out the door "Call your Father young lady." Clarisse called out after her as she turned to Charlie.

"Ok," Lilly called back and headed up the stairs.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Charlie asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Well you did see me naked last night, it's not my fault you didn't see it." Clarisse chuckled and rested back against the sofa as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It was dark, remember?" He asked while putting his other hand up onto the side of her neck as she smiled at him "Where is it?" He asked.

"On my hip," She answered and watched him lower his hand.

"Show me?" He asked and watched her lift her top up a little and pushed her trousers down just a little so he can see.

"It's a heart with C&J inside," She said looking down at it "After Joseph died I got the Always, Forever added under it."

"But that doesn't say Always, Forever." He said while looking at it.

"No, it's because it's in Italian," Clarisse said looking at Charlie's face as he remained looking down at her tattoo "Joseph had one too, but his was without the writing under it and the C and J was the other way around." She said turning her head a little as he ran the tip of his finger over it.

"Did it hurt?" He asked as he looked up into her eyes, leaving his hand on her side.

"Not one bit." She whispered while studying his face.

There was a second of silence between them then Charlie couldn't help but tickle her, making her laugh as she moved a little closer to him he pulled her closer and kissed her neck for a second as he stopped tickling her, placing his hand on her back.

"Oh yeah," He started as Clarisse looked at him "I knew there was something I was going to ask you."

"Oh yea?" Clarisse asked "And what might that be?" She asked.

"What was that about this morning?" He asked as she looked at him "Telling me to look the other way so you could get out of bed?" He asked and noticed her blush "What's wrong?"

"I know it's going to sound really silly, but apart from my Doctor, Joseph was the only other man who ever saw me fully naked, well of course there was Rupert but I meant in a long time it was only ever Joseph," She said looking into his eyes "And even though we spent the night together last night it was dark and well, in the light it looks different." She whispered.

"Ahh I see," He answered and cupped her face "Don't be worried about that, it doesn't bother me," He smiled "You will still be as beautiful as ever."

"I will worry about it though," Clarisse said taking a deep breath "It's just going to take a bit of time to get used to it again, I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

"I understand," He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered and snuggled up to him.

Both of them lay snuggled together on the couch, not realizing Lilly was stood at the door watching them. With a smile she headed off and called her Dad to let him know that she's at her Grandma's then left them alone, going back up to her bedroom to listen to some music.


End file.
